One for the Money
by dqwhit19
Summary: Bella Swan is a quiet high school English teacher. Edward Cullen is a rich doctor. What happens when he unknowingly bids on her at Alice's bachelorette auction? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things _Twilight_. I didn't say anything about _Twilight_ owning me.

Chapter One

BPOV

I was so nervous I could hardly stand up straight. Of course, staying upright was always an issue for someone as clumsy as me, but I'm usually okay when I'm standing still. Not tonight.

Not when I was about to humiliate myself in innumerable ways. Why were they waiting so long to call my name? To give me more time to wonder why the hell I had agreed to this? Yeah, let me think about it some more, just for shits and giggles: I was about to walk out onto a brightly lit stage in front of the crème de la crème of Seattle society in a very tight blue dress and extremely shaky stilettos. Besides all that, I was being auctioned off for charity. Charity, good; putting someone as clumsy and self conscious as me out there in such a public way, bad. Very bad.

"And the next lovely lady up for grabs is… Isabella!" I heard the announcer say. I took a deep breath and prayed for the gods to cool my blushing cheeks as I walked out onto the stage.

The lights hit my eyes at the exact angle so that I couldn't see a majority of the crowd. Thank god for small blessings.

I slowly made my way to the middle of the stage, where I was supposed to walk out on the catwalk they'd set up and twirl around like I was Heidi Klum. Show off the goods, I guess, which would be fine if I had any goods to advertise. I took another deep breath and walked even more slowly down the catwalk, paused at the end and smiled awkwardly, then turned around and went to stand by the master of ceremonies.

He smiled at me and looked out to the audience, all of whom had paid top dollar for a seat at this year's charity auction. The biggest hospital in Seattle did a bachelorette auction and banquet every year and it was a highlight of the social season, if you ran with that crowd. Which I certainly did not, I was simply helping out my old college roommate Alice, who had planned this shindig for the hospital and was one bachelorette short the day before the event.

"All right, gentlemen, let the bidding begin at $100!" the mc said. One hundred dollars for a night with boring old me? Someone was getting gypped.

"I've got $100!" I heard someone in the crowd yell. Wow, that was quick.

"200!"

"300!"

"500!"

As the numbers went higher and higher, my blush darkened deeper and deeper. Now I knew this must be a joke, like with Monopoly money or something, because no guy in his right mind would pay that much for a date with a plain, mousy, uninteresting librarian.

The bidding had stalled at $1000 and I was completely flabbergasted when I heard the sexiest, most velvety voice I've ever had the pleasure of hearing say calmly, "Five thousand." The entire crowd gasped and looked to the center of the room, but the lights blinded me past the first row. _Who_ was that? And what the hell were they _thinking_?

"I believe that's SOLD for $5000! Wow, Isabella! You've just set the new record for our little auction!" the mc exclaimed happily.

I could only swallow and attempt a half-ass smile as the crowd burst into applause.

EPOV

I tugged at the neckline of my very expensive shirt and thought about how, for how much I spent on it, you'd think it would be a little more comfortable. But I was being crabby, I hated attending these society things that having money obligated one to attend. Besides the fact that my family provided a large amount of support for the hospital, my baby sister Alice had put together the entire bachelorette auction this year, so there was no way out of it.

Everyone at my table was chatting quietly as they waited for the next woman to be trotted out like a piece of meat. I never understood why someone thought a bachelor or bachelorette auction was a good idea to raise money; it smacked heavily of 1850s Confederacy to me. The people who actually auctioned themselves off were an even bigger mystery, though I guess it's all for charity so the usual norms are suspended. It must take a healthy dose of ego to be able to put a price on yourself and feel like you're worth it.

The woman next to me tried again to catch my attention by running her hand along her exposed collarbone. Elizabeth, I think her name was. She'd been flirting shamelessly all night, though whether she was more interested in me or my family's money was a toss up. I sighed and thanked god that the next woman up for auction was last.

"And the next lovely lady up for grabs is… Isabella!"

A vision in a blue dress appeared on the stage. Her intense blush only heightened her almost fierce beauty; no woman before her could hope to compete. She had long, lush brown hair that fell in curls down her delicate back, and a body that Heidi Klum would be envious of. She was obviously uncomfortable as she walked slowly and so sexily to the front of the catwalk and smiled, but her discomfort only added to her appeal. She had no clue just how sexy and gorgeous she was.

This was my type of woman.

Why in the world was she a bachelorette? No man had claimed her?

She went to stand by the mc and blushed again. "All right, gentlemen, let the bidding begin at $100!" the mc said.

"Edward," the whiney voice next to me said. "I asked you a question."

I managed to drag my eyes away from the angel onstage and glared at Elizabeth… or Eleanor… whatever. "What?" I growled.

Her eyes widened in surprise at my tone. "I- I simply asked if you had plans following the banquet," she stammered.

I heard the bids get all the way up to $1000 before I made a snap decision, the first in my life. "I do now," I muttered.

"Five thousand," I said louder. The entire room turned to look at me. Elizabeth (or Elisha) looked at the staring crowd, then back at me. "Did you just bid?" she asked, looking very confused.

I nodded curtly as the mc exclaimed, "I believe that's SOLD for $5000! Wow, Isabella! You've just set the new record for our little auction!" The crowd started clapping wildly and I stood up and bowed slightly. I tried to avoid this kind of attention like the plague, but those intentions had flown out the door when my goddess in blue appeared in the bright lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things _Twilight._ I didn't say anything about _Twilight_ owning me.

Chapter Two

APOV

I watched Bella walk onto the stage and tried to hide a smirk behind my hand. She was too funny, trying not to trip in the high heels I'd bought her and looking so red in her face she might match the curtains behind her. I was very grateful she'd stepped in at the last minute, and I knew how hard it was for her. But that's what friends are for, right? At least she got a fabulous new dress (that I made just for her, thank you very much) and shoes out of the deal.

My eyes wandered to the audience, wondering how much money Bella would fetch. She was convinced people would only bid on her out of pity, but I did not miss the eyes of most of the men in the room follow her as she'd walked in earlier tonight. Bella was a beauty, ironically enough, and she had no idea of her appeal. I knew she'd get a pretty penny for the hospital, and maybe even a second date. Lord knows she needs to get out and have a good time- anyone who voluntarily signs up to teach high school English deserved a lot more than that, actually.

A very familiar voice snapped me out of my musings. "Five thousand," I heard. My eyes searched frantically for him, convinced I was hallucinating. NO WAY my brother participated in this event at all, never mind actually bidding- My breath caught in my throat as I saw Edward stand up and give a little bow for having the winning bid.

HOLD ON a second.

The infinite wonders of the moment flooded my mind.

First wonder: Edward, my staid, quiet older brother, who preferred being a wallflower when his looks called for him to be a screen star, had just drawn attention to himself.

Second wonder: Edward, my happily single brother who never asked for dates because he was the one being pursued, had bid on a date with an unknown woman. And bid quite a chunk of change, I might add.

Third wonder: Edward, my best friend in the entire world who knew every single one of my secrets, had just bid on a date with the only person who would ever give him a run for his money in the closeness-to-me department, my dearest friend Bella.

I couldn't come up with any more wonders because I was being approached by Bella backstage. She frowned when she saw me. "Are you okay, Alice? I thought you'd be jumping for joy at how much I got for the hospital," she said.

I plastered a big smile on my face and determined to grill Edward later. "Of course I'm jumping for joy! Just on the inside, I can't show favorites among the bachelorettes," I covered.

She smiled. "Well, then, I won't let Tanya know where I got this fabulous dress, then. She's been asking me if it was one of yours nonstop since she saw me."

"Ew! Definitely don't tell her!" I exclaimed. "She needs to find her own clothes, not angle for mine." Tanya had been begging me to make her a dress for who knows how long, and I always refused. I had standards, after all, and Alice Cullen did not make dresses for skanks who chased after her brother.

Bella suddenly grabbed my arm. "Do you know who bid on me? I know your family comes every year."

For some reason I was suddenly certain that I should let this… thing play out between Bella and Edward and see what happens without letting them know my connection to each of them. Don't ask me where it came from, I just knew.

I successfully hid a smile and tried to keep my face blank. "No, I didn't get a good look at him. I'm sure he's a nice guy and you'll have a great time, though," I said reassuringly. And I wasn't lying- Edward knew how to impress a girl when he wanted to. He just never usually had to try.

I saw Edward approaching the winner's table to write a check for his date, so I grabbed Bella and led her backstage to the makeup table. "Let me freshen you up a bit before your big date."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Alice! You already tortured me for three hours! You could have at least used long-lasting makeup!"

I made sure and kept Edward in my periphery while I reapplied mascara and lip gloss. I took as long as possible, drawing out each stroke until I saw him walk away to wait for his date to join him. "There you go! Now go out there and wow your lucky winner. Be someone else for the night. You never know what could happen…" I trailed off and waggled my eyebrows.

Bella blushed. "I don't know how to be anyone but me… and I'd be too embarrassed."

"Aw, come on, Bella! What could it hurt? You'll probably never see him again. It's like those Vegas commercials: 'What happens on a bachelorette date in Seattle, stays on a bachelorette date in Seattle.'" I made sure and pouted so she'd cave, like always.

"That's cheating, Alice."

"But effective," I chortled as I saw her resolve give. "You'll have fun! And you can always text me to come rescue you." And then I could give my brother the lashing of his life for screwing this up.

She sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll try it your way. But keep your phone on you." She turned and looked to where the winners were waiting for their bachelorettes. "I hope he's cute…"

I smothered a laugh. "Oh, he's cute, alright," I muttered as she walked away.

**AN: I'm pretty open with where this is going. This is my first ever fanfic, so let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things _Twilight_. I didn't say anything about _Twilight_ owning me.

Chapter Three

BPOV

I tried not to trip or blush while I walked over to the area where the bid winners were waiting, both of which were nigh impossible for me in normal circumstances. Never mind when I was wearing death trap shoes, a skintight dress, and was walking to what would be, at best, an awkward situation.

I also tried to surreptitiously glance over each of the guys to guess which one bid on me. Most of them were looking my way, so that didn't clue me in. There was a tall, blonde guy who smiled at me, then looked past me… darn. He was cute. There was a built guy with short-cropped hair and dimples, but I was pretty sure he had bid on Alice's other friend Rosalie Hale. Not too shabby, either.

Ah, there's my bidder. He was smiling at me shyly from behind thick horn-rimmed glasses and a blush that nearly equaled my own. He was dressed in an ill-fitting tweed suit and, from the looks of things, this might be his very first date. I sighed, cursed Alice in my head, and walked slowly over to him, wishing I could be so lucky as to get one of the other guys…

Holy mother of God.

WHO was _that_?

There was a bronze-haired god standing among the other mortals. He had piercing green eyes and a body that would make Brad Pitt jealous, even when he was Achilles in _Troy_. His lips… his finely tailored suit… his high-boned cheeks… my God, even his _neck _was giving me a hot flash. I nearly had to bite my hand to keep from whimpering. As I walked past him on my way to Pocket Protector King, my gaze arrested by his, he smiled at me and I promptly tripped. That smile should be designated a hazard to anyone with a vagina under the age of… no, even my grandma would fall victim to such perfection.

Before I fell, the only thing I could think was: _I wish I were exciting enough to go out with him._

I was prepared to gladly suffer the consequences of being blessed with such a gift of a smile… until I wondered why I hadn't hit the floor yet. I shook off the daze his teeth had put me in and realized I was being held by two very strong, very soft arms. My head whipped around to thank my savior when I saw it was _him._

If I thought my heart was beating fast before, hummingbirds had nothing on me now.

He slowly helped me upright, his gaze never leaving mine. My breath was coming fast, my mouth surely hanging open like a dead fish, and my mind was completely blank as I stared into seas of the finest green I'd ever seen. I could only imagine what kissing him would be like, since just looking at him had me going into a coronary.

"I was beginning to think you'd stood me up, Isabella," he murmured, still holding on to me.

Hold the phone.

This Adonis was my bidder?

No way. No way could I be so lucky.

But then how did he know my name?

Before I could stammer a response, assuring him that he was quite mistaken, sending him on his way with a woman that could stand next to his impossibly high standards, he spoke again. I held my sentence in my throat so I could hear that velvety smoothness again.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, turning my arm so that it rested in the crook of his as he came to stand next to me. My whole side tingled.

"Are you sure it's me you're looking for?" I asked stupidly.

He chuckled. "Oh yes, Isabella, I'm sure. I don't do things like this often, so when I do, it's irrevocably marked in my memory."

I simply gaped as he began to lead me out of the ballroom of the hotel we were in and outside to the valet line. We were catching several stares, most likely from people wondering what in the world a plain Jane like me was doing walking arm in arm with a living work of art.

I wished more than anything I was a woman worthy of this man, beautiful enough to garner my own stares, passionate enough to stoke his desire, wild and interesting enough to keep his attention. Mostly a woman the complete opposite of the real me.

He turned to me as we waited in the valet line. "I'm sorry, I've been horribly rude. We haven't been properly introduced."

"You already know my name," I reminded him. My full name, anyway, which I had insisted on to maintain a hint of anonymity in case something went wrong.

Then it hit me. I wasn't Bella to him, I was Isabella.

I didn't have to be boring, quiet high school teacher Bella who spent more time with her cat than any single person outside of Alice. I could be exotic, exciting Isabella with nothing holding her back.

I could make Isabella whoever I wanted her to be… and I knew exactly who that was.

The woman good enough for this man.

Where Bella would blush and stammer, Isabella would smirk and be coy. Where Bella would shy away from his touches, Isabella would be making touches of her own. Isabella would be this man's fantasy, I could make certain of that. After all, it was only for a night. I could go back to being safe and secure Bella tomorrow, with this one night to hold forever in my dreams.

The anticipation hit me like a ton of bricks. This would be fun.

"Yes, but you don't know mine," he said. "My name is Edward Cu-"

I put my hand softly on his lips before he could go further. Already Isabella was taking over! "I'll be just Isabella, and you be just Edward."

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why?" he asked around my fingers.

I smiled and gently caressed his luscious lips before pulling my hand away. I would get to kiss him before the night was through, Isabella would make sure of it. "So this night can be whatever we want it to be without any strings for tomorrow."

A look I didn't recognize came into his piercing eyes. "That sounds interesting." His voice was low and husky, even sexier than before.

"Oh, believe me, tonight will be very interesting."

Edward, you better watch out. Isabella takes no prisoners. She'd already locked Bella up and thrown away the key.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. I didn't say anything about _Twilight_ owning me.

Chapter Four

EPOV

I grinned as I gazed at the amazing woman seated across from me. Since I had been anxious to get Isabella to myself as soon as possible, I had spirited her away before the banquet part of the hospital's big night. Usually, that's when the bidders and bachelorettes get to know one another, but I had wanted her all to myself, and fast. So we had left the party and I brought her to one of my favorite restaurants, Bell'Italia (how fitting, huh), which was on the highest floor of one of Seattle's skyscrapers. It also happened to be pretty romantic, with soft candlelight, linen tablecloths, and a small band playing Frank Sinatra classics.

Damned if I wasn't trying to get lucky tonight… and she'd have to have a heart of stone for Ol' Blue Eyes' magic not to work on her.

That hadn't been the plan at the beginning, but when she'd put her soft hand on my lips, sending tingles to all of my body but most specifically little Eddie, and murmured her idea for a no-strings night, I had adapted most quickly.

How liberating, to be just Edward, no Cullen family name to bring forth dollar signs in a girl's eye. Besides my last name, I also had a reputation as a somewhat cold-hearted lothario, which might have been rooted in fact. I hadn't had nearly as many girls as I'd been credited with, but let's just say that my experience was nowhere close to lacking.

My breathing sped up in anticipation as I pondered all the possibilities for the night. I could be the romantic I always quietly wanted to be, because she wouldn't expect anything to come of it tomorrow. I could lavish her with fine things because she wouldn't expect even finer stuff tomorrow.

Most importantly, I could fuck her brains out, using all my best moves, because I wouldn't have to come up with anything new for the next time.

Wins all around, I'd say.

She took a sip of her wine after we'd finished eating and looked at me. "What are you thinking?" she asked, in voice meant to tempt even the holiest saints.

"I'm thinking how beautiful you look in the candlelight," I replied smoothly. No need to let her know that I'd really been picturing her on her knees in a bed, looking over her shoulder at me while I pounded her from behind.

_Whoa, calm down there, Eddie…_

She smiled, and it took my breath away. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. I'm so glad you were there to break the monotony of bimbo Barbies they normally parade on the stage at the auction."

She looked surprised. "Not a fan of the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, fake boob set?"

I laughed out loud. "Not so much. I prefer smoldering brunettes with chocolate eyes and legs for days," I said, making sure to hold her gaze.

Isabella flushed slightly and looked away. I knew a few more comments like that, perhaps a swing around the dance floor, and she'd be putty in my capable hands.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked.

She seemed to hesitate just slightly before nodding her head. "I may not be very good," she admitted. It looked like it was tough for her to say that.

"I can't imagine anything you're not good at, Isabella," I assured her. "At any rate, dancing is all about the leading."

I stood up and offered her my hand. She grasped my hand firmly before standing, as if she needed the help. I looked at her shoes and realized why… and then all other thought flew out of my head as I stared at her luscious legs and the things those stilettos were doing to them.

I felt a tug on my hand and saw her smirking at me. Caught.

I was unabashed.

I led her out to the floor, where several couples were swinging to "At Long Last Love." If she were nervous about dancing, swing was not a good place to begin, but I relaxed as I heard the band segue into a much slower song, "The Way You Look Tonight." I would rather feel her body plastered against mine, anyway.

As soon as I stopped, she melted into me, her left hand wrapping around my shoulder and her right finding my left. She felt so good there that I almost forgot what I was doing, until I heard her quiet laugh.

"I thought dancing was about leading."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be leading you plenty tonight," I let her know, filling my voice with promise.

She rewarded me with a dazzling smile and we began to move together.

_Someday when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

_Oh, but you're lovely with your eyes so warm and your cheek so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight_

I found myself whispering the words in her ear. I would never have dared with any other date, lest she start hearing wedding bells and check registers clanging in her head, but Isabella made me feel so different. In a very good way. Besides, it wasn't like I'd ever see her again.

Suddenly that thought made me quite sad.

I was pulled out of my reverie when Isabella stopped dancing mid song. "I would much rather dance with you in a… _different_ way," she proclaimed.

"And what way is that?" I asked, amused. "I thought you weren't good at dancing."

"You don't have to be good to dance like this."

And she promptly grabbed my hand and pulled me off the dance floor, leaving me only enough time to throw a couple of bills on the table before dragging me to the elevators.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And turn left here," she directed. She'd refused to tell me where we were going, and even tried to drive, but as sexy as she was, there was no way she was driving my baby. We had compromised on her giving directions and me attempting not to guess our destination.

She had me park in a garage beneath a very nondescript building. There weren't any signs declaring the name of any clubs I'd ever heard of, so I was slightly confused.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Just follow me."

I had no problem with that. The tight blue dress she'd had painted on allowed me a very nice view of her hips and ass as she walked in front of me. She led me to the elevators leading up into the building and pushed level four, the top level.

I was waiting next to her, sneaking glimpses of her from the corner of my eye, when she suddenly reached out and slammed the emergency stop button.

"What-"

I broke off as Isabella jumped on me. Literally.

I caught her thighs as they wrapped around my waist, the force of her jump throwing me into the wall of the elevator. Her mouth was on mine just as quickly, devouring my lips and forcing my mouth open with her tongue.

I was in no way complaining.

I tried to let her lead as she assaulted my mouth, but she tasted _so good_ that I couldn't help but tangle with her tongue. She moaned and I felt the vibrations echo from my lips to my whole body. My hands tightened reflexively, and she responded by grinding herself against my waist.

And just as suddenly as she'd leaped, she was back in the other corner of the elevator, releasing the emergency stop.

She pulled her dress down, patted her hair, and smirked over at me. I could only imagine what I looked like, with my hair all mussy from her fingers and my clothes wrinkled. Not to mention the tent little Eddie was pitching.

What was this woman doing to me?

My quiet seduction from the restaurant had been replaced by a crackling fire between us now. Her kiss assured that.

The elevator doors opened and the sound of smooth samba music pulsed all around us. She grabbed my hand and led me forward to the door of this… club, I guess, where she marched right up to a bored-looking doorman with a handlebar mustache and muscles bigger than my personal trainer Emmett.

"Password?" he asked, looking at me with suspicion. I doubt many men in $500 dollar suits passed through these doors.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear. I felt a stab of jealousy as I saw him blatantly look down her dress, then smile as her words registered.

"Go right ahead," he waved us in. He winked at her.

Isabella grabbed my hand again and pulled me with her as I glared at the doorman.

"What kind of establishment needs a password? Have we flashed back in time to a 1920s speakeasy?"

She laughed. It was a delicate tinkle, music to my ears, and I found myself swearing to do anything to hear it again. "No, silly. My friend told me about this place and I've always wanted to try it out. It seemed perfect for what I wanted to do with you." Her eyes smoldered as she looked at me.

We entered a large room with practically no decoration, only a small stage set up in the corner with a sound system and a DJ. The only illumination was several brass wall sconces, lending the room a sensual air. The music pounded my ears, but I was too distracted by the gyrating couples all around us to notice.

I felt like I'd walked onto the set of _Dirty Dancing_.

Everyone was essentially having sex with clothes on. Well, some sort of clothing, because Isabella and I were by far the most dressed, even considering her skimpy dress. I even saw one woman whose top was only a tied bandanna. Most of the men were wearing jeans and wife beaters. I would have felt out of place if anyone bothered to look our way, but they were all obviously… distracted.

This was going to be fun.

She led me to a corner with a few wrought-iron tables and chairs (nothing fancy in this place) and turned to me to take my suit jacket off. I inhaled the strawberry scent of her hair as she stepped close to me, running her little hands over my chest and down my arms to bring the jacket off. I felt a surge of pride as she caressed the muscles I worked hard for, thankful for the hours I put in at the gym. As the jacket fell off, she kissed me lightly on my neck and sparks shot through me at her touch. She tossed it onto a chair and grabbed both my hands in hers to lead me to the dance floor.

As soon as we got to a break in the bodies, she turned to me and melted into my body again. This time was different, though, because the music called for much more sensual movement. She ran her hands up my arms and threw them around my neck, rubbing her luscious body on mine.

Heaven.

I put my hands on her hips to guide her movements, but I wouldn't call what we were doing dancing. More like… sex with clothes on, actually.

This place was my new favorite club. I'd have to ask Isabella for the password.

She leaned her face into my neck and I felt her inhale deeply. I buried my face in her hair and lightly thrust my hips into hers, causing her to gasp. But she didn't pull away.

This encouraged me to do it again while insinuating a thigh between hers. She immediately latched on, and I felt her lightly squeeze, causing me to gasp this time. Isabella was making little Eddie jump to attention again, and I marveled at her ability. I hadn't even touched her under her clothes yet!

I could only imagine what creamy softness awaited me, if her neck and shoulders were any indication…

She sighed into my neck. We… danced… like this for awhile, and I was content to simply hold her. I desperately wanted to invite her back to my place, but that seemed too forward, and I didn't want her to get the wrong idea if I asked her to a hotel. Going to my car seemed juvenile, and she deserved better than a hurried quickie in the backseat. I wanted to savor her, wringing every last drop from this experience, this perfect night.

I felt her lean back and detach herself from my leg, and I felt the loss immediately. I looked at her questioningly, and the message in her eyes was unmistakable: follow me. She turned and led me away from the dance floor, toward the hall with the restrooms.

I had a feeling I knew where this was going… and I couldn't wait.

**AN: This chapter was considerably longer than the others, and I didn't even finish their night! Never fear, there is more to come, and sooner than my last update. Next POV is Bella, so we can see how she's handling her new personality. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. I didn't say anything about _Twilight_ owning me.

Also, there is considerable between-the-sheets playtime in this chapter, so skip if that's not your cup of tea. Or lemonade.

Chapter Five

BPOV

As I led Edward back to the restrooms, I pondered my situation. Who would have ever thought that shy, quiet Bella Swan would be leading this hottie to a secret club's back hallway… and he would be willingly following? Well, I guess Bella isn't, Isabella is… and this gave me pause. How far did I want to take this whole "Isabella" charade? She sure was fun, and Edward was definitely having a good time, but could I really go so far to have sex with someone the first night I met them? Even someone as terribly sexy and appealing as Edward?

I looked back at him and almost swooned at the total lust covering his face. Bella, locked in her cage for the night, silently rejoiced that Isabella could inspire that much in someone so beautiful.

We reached the hallway and I looked for a janitor's closet or something. The idea of making out and… other things… in the bathroom seemed a little too junior highish to me, but at the moment I was going for what was available. I was enough Bella to shy away from just going at it on the dance floor surrounded by sketchy strangers.

Aha! Jackpot! Janitor's closet it is.

I pulled him inside, shut the door, and slammed him up against it. My mouth instantly found his, and his arms just as quickly wound around me and pulled me up against him, hard.

Oh, no. Isabella would not be dominated.

I turned him around, not breaking the kiss, and shoved him back until his legs hit a low shelf which, fortuitously, had nothing on it but a single bottle of Windex that was easily knocked aside. I shoved him down until he sat and promptly crawled into his lap, straddling him. I swallowed his moan of pleasure at the close contact afforded by our new position, and my panties got quite a bit wetter.

Bella briefly worried about getting his pants wet, then Isabella forgot all thought when he ran his hands down my side to my knees, hitching me up higher, and then slowly slid them up my thighs.

Maybe I should decide how far I wanted to let him go.

As his thumb played with the edge of my panties, his tongue wrestling with mine, Isabella decided he could go just as far as he damn well pleased.

My hands were weaved into his bedhead hair, holding his face to mine. He was raking at my mouth, but I was on top so it didn't feel so much like domination. Besides, who cared what his mouth was doing when his fingers were slowly slipping inside the barrier of my now-drenched silk panties?

He reminded me to care about his mouth when he ripped it away from mine. I whimpered until his lips found my neck, and I whipped it to the side to give him better access. He ran his lips and tongue down my neck to my collarbone, sucking on the hollow there. And lest I forget about his fingers, he was rubbing his thumb up and down my slit but never going inside.

I was going to go crazy, if I hadn't already with my split personality.

Edward used his other hand to pull one of the dress' straps down, exposing my bra. He pushed the miniscule cup aside and leaned his head down to capture my rock hard nipple in his soft lips at the exact moment his finger slid into me, and I screamed. Literally screamed.

I thought that shit only happened in cheesy Harlequins.

His finger began to move, driving me mad, while he sucked and nipped at my breast. If I thought kissing this man was heaven, I was currently residing somewhere above Cloud Freaking Nine.

Just when I thought I could take no more, the pressure building furiously, there was a harsh knock on the door of the closet. "Come out now, and I won't post this on the Internet," a deep voice threatened. "And before you ask, yes there is a camera in there for just this reason. I don't need this shit in my club."

I froze. Edward's finger stopped moving and his head lifted to look at me, cocking an eyebrow. Daring me to continue.

Isabella definitely would, consequences/Internet porn stardom be damned.

Bella would never be in this damn closet in the first place.

Decisions, decisions.

I went with the middle road, a little bit of both wild Isabella and cautious Bella. I leaned my head to Edward's ear, nipped lightly, and whispered, "Let's take this somewhere with no more interruptions."

He slowly slid his finger out of me and replaced my panties. He also helped me push my dress back in place once I'd gotten off his lap. Ever the gentleman, that one.

Not so much could be done about his little… big… problem, but he just shrugged and grabbed my hand. "I'm not ashamed. Hell, if any male out there doesn't pop a tent the second he sees you, he's either impotent or blind."

I smiled at his compliment as he led me out of the closet. The gruff voice from before belonged to the bored doorman, who lost his stern face the second he saw who the screamer was.

"Tell Rosie I said hi," he called out after me. I just waved as Edward led me to get his coat and then out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward took me to one of the nicest hotels in Seattle, and I feared my blush would become permanent. Especially since Isabella didn't blush, and she was definitely the one in charge here. Bella Swan, reader, writer, and bore galore, would never have gotten this far tonight. She was no virgin, but a few hurried experiences scattered out over the last five years did not a sex goddess make. In fact, I'd felt more tonight with Edward's kisses than I ever did going all the way with the others. And while I was terribly excited that I could enthrall this man, I was becoming more worried by the second that _he_ was enthralling _me_. After all, tonight was all I got. There was no way I could face him tomorrow, and see the disappointment on his face when he saw the real me in place of Isabella. What was it that Rita Hayworth said? "They go to bed with Gilda, they wake up with me."

I was afraid of exactly that.

Because I couldn't be Isabella forever, I would have a heart attack. That girl is fearless! She goes to secret nightclubs and makes out with strangers in janitor closets.

She saunters into swanky hotels led by the world's sexiest man.

Well, tries to saunter… It was really more like trying not to stumble. I hadn't left Bella that far behind.

After he got a room key, he swept me upstairs to the most luxurious hotel suite I'd ever seen. Everything was ivory, cream, and white, with a tad of deep crimson thrown in for artistic effect. There were mirrors everywhere, too, big ones and little ones, reflecting myself back at me. Despite all the splendor, my eyes were focused on two things: Edward, the hottest thing in existence, and the bed, the most massive thing in existence.

I swallowed as Edward turned back to me after flipping on a soft lamp on a side table. "I can't wait to see you," he murmured.

Bella wanted to turn around and run. After all, a man this good looking and all around sexy could have any woman he wanted, and probably had. My body, while not disgusting, wouldn't hold a candle to the beauty he's seen.

Isabella, on the other hand, wanted to do a sexy striptease and then ravish him until he had no energy left.

Decisions, decisions.

Edward made the decision for me as he stepped over to me and took my face in his hands. "You are so beautiful," he said, bending his lips to mine for a soft, sweet kiss.

How could I deny him now?

I let him kiss me that way for a moment, but the fire from the janitor's closet began to overtake me again, and I suddenly wanted nothing more than to rip that designer suit right off his luscious body and stare at him until _he _blushed for _me_.

I reached up and slid his jacket off, trailing my hands down his strong arms. He released my face long enough to let the jacket hit the floor, and then his hands were on me again, this time on my hips, pulling my body up next to his. I could feel his considerable erection then, and the fire was stoked further.

The bed was behind him, so I started walking forward, pushing him along, until the back of his legs hit the end of the bed. I shoved him down quickly, before he could react, and his face registered shock before I was on him, straddling him like I had in the janitor's closet.

"You don't mind if I take charge, do you?" I asked, rubbing my nose along his jaw.

I heard a small groan. "This time," he assured me, and I shivered in the knowledge that once wouldn't be enough for him either. As long as I was going to hell, I would enjoy the ride.

Speaking of riding…

I stood up, off of him. He was about to follow when I began to push the straps of my dress down my arms.

"Are you going to give me a show?" he asked quietly. His eyes were ablaze.

"Maybe. If you're a good boy," I said, sounding more confident than I felt. What if I fell over? Or worse, got stuck in a zipper or something?

"Oh, I'll be a very good boy," he promised, and I saw his erection grow a tiny bit more.

That gave me the confidence to continue shoving my super tight dress down my body, until I was standing in only my bra, panties, and the sky high stilettos. I kicked my dress to the side (Alice would never have to know) and was reaching to get rid of the shoes when Edward's hand stopped me.

"Leave them on," he murmured.

I stood back up and reached behind me to unclasp my bra when he suddenly jumped up.

"Show's over, I can't take it anymore," he growled, and enveloped me in his arms and body. He reached around to undo the clasp and threw my bra across the room.

I laughed, and then he picked me up, turned me around, and threw me onto the soft sheets. My laugh caught in my throat when he quickly shed all of his clothing, including his extremely erotic boxer briefs. Who knew men's underwear was such a turn on? It cupped his ass and erection so nicely… I was suddenly jealous of it.

He jumped on me, careful to catch his weight with his forearms. I could tell the fire was burning him, too, as he skipped my lips and captured one of my nipples in his mouth. I moaned loudly and squirmed underneath him, raking my fingers through his copper hair to keep his head exactly where I wanted it.

"Edward," I moaned again as he softly bit down.

"What, baby?" he said against my breast.

"I need- I need…" I trailed off as he switched to lavish my other breast with attention.

"What do you need?"

"You," I breathed. I didn't know how much more torture I could take, and he hadn't even touched me down there yet!

He looked up at me then. "Are you sure?"

I gazed into his piercing green eyes. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." It was the truth.

He got up to find his pants and I shivered in his absence. He found the condom, rolled it on, and came up my body then, kissing me, ravishing my mouth with his tongue. I felt him at my entrance and was briefly worried about him fitting when he entered me in one thrust.

I cried out against his mouth and he stilled.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, lifting his head, his gaze concerned.

I shook my head. "The complete opposite of hurt."

He smiled at me, his gorgeous crooked smile, and began to move.

I felt the familiar pressure build, and knew I wouldn't last that long. It felt as though the whole night were leading to this, from the moment I saw him at the auction. He lavished kisses on my face and neck, sucking gently at my collarbone and behind my ear, and my moans grew louder as he kept going.

"Oh, Isabella, I don't know how much longer I can go," he moaned. "You feel so good."

He reached down to flick my clit and I went screaming over the edge. The intense sensations coursed through me, and I felt my inner walls begin to clench around him, causing him to groan.

"Oh, fuck!"

I felt him pulse inside me as my wave subsided. He collapsed on top of me and I wrapped my arms and legs around him, holding him to me. I knew at that moment that I could never regret Isabella's actions tonight, because they led to this… this complete and utter bliss.

After a while he lifted his head.

"Ready for round two? I've got so much more I want to do to you."

I smiled in anticipation. We had the whole night, right?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. I own a mini dachshund and dibs to RPattz the next time he's in Dallas.

Also, anything in italics is a flashback… and chock full of lemons.

Chapter Six

EPOV

_She was running her hands down my chest, causing my pecs and abs to clench. Why I waited until the third time to have her on top, I'll never know. She was so beautiful, slowly rocking up and down on my dick, her boobs bouncing gently… I gripped her hips in my hands, increasing the pace._

_She suddenly threw her head back. "Oh, Edward!" she moaned, scratching my chest, leaving angry red marks with her nails. I barely felt the pain, I was too busy focusing on the intense squeezing my cock was getting from her inner walls. Holy shit, she felt amazing._

All of a sudden, the alarm clock next to the bed began blaring angrily. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I wrenched my eyes open and fumbled to hit a button, any button, that would stop the noise. I must have been successful, because it stopped, but my heart was still pounding from being awoken so forcefully. And I had been having such a nice dream…

Isabella!

I turned to the other side of the bed and noticed I was alone. The sheets were still wrinkled, and I could see the indent of where her head had been on the pillow, but there was no one there. I sat up, scanning the room, listening for the shower or the toilet flushing.

Nothing.

She left me in the middle of the night?

I stood up stark naked, uncaring. If she happened to be hiding, it wasn't like she hadn't seen my all anyway.

Not a stitch of her clothing was anywhere on the floor.

I walked slowly to the bathroom, hoping against hope that she was brushing her teeth or something.

No, the door was wide open and the room was dark, mocking me with its emptiness.

I rubbed the back of my neck and wondered why the hell she would up and run before I woke up. Had I done something wrong?

_"Holy shit!" she screeched, as her thighs clamped around my face and I continued working her with my tongue, sucking every last drop out of her until her legs relaxed. I looked up at her then, and her face was flushed, with tendrils of her beautiful hair clinging to her forehead. "That was… there are no words," she said, stroking my cheek with a trembling hand._

Nope, I had only done things right. Very right, if I remember correctly.

Eight times right.

Then why?

I walked over to the bed and sat down on her side. I picked up the pillow she'd slept on and held it to my face, breathing in her strawberry and freesia scent. I don't know what her perfume was, but if I could bottle it, I would be an even richer man than I already was.

I put the pillow back on the bed, lost in thought. Isabella was the perfect woman, sweet and shy one minute, sexy and daring the next.

_"Care to join me?" I asked, looking up at her._

_"I've never had sex in the shower," she said, blushing. It was breathtaking._

_"Really? Why?"_

_She looked away shyly. "I don't know, nobody's asked?"_

_I laughed. "Well then every guy you ever met before me is a complete and utter idiot." I shifted her off my chest and stood, grabbing her hand. "Come on, it's a whole new sensation."_

_She smiled wickedly then, biting her lip, as she followed me to the bathroom. "I bet I can make you come in there without even touching your dick."_

_I smiled broadly. "I take that bet."_

Last night had been amazing, otherworldly, unreal… the adjectives weren't even close to describing the real thing. Hell, before I'd fallen asleep, I had already been planning the next date I could take her on, thinking how much she'd enjoy my favorite hiking spot. I wanted to learn everything about her, from her shoe size to what food turned her on to her GPA in college.

And I didn't feel that way about a woman. Sure, I'd dated around, even had a couple of girlfriends, but no one that I was dying to see again. No one that touched my heart. I had too much shit to do, too much going on, and too much money to fool myself into thinking a woman only wanted just me.

But for Isabella, I would have changed all my rules. My heart ached to hold her again, my soul ached to hear her gorgeous laugh, my mind ached to spar with her, my dick ached to be inside her…

To have her leave, without even leaving a note…

Wait, what was that lying on my suit jacket?

I walked over to the dresser, where Isabella had sweetly folded all my clothes from the night before. Sitting on top was a handwritten note, like I'd conjured it up by thinking about it.

_Edward,_

_Last night was truly the most wonderful night of my life. I hope you felt even one-sixth of what I felt, but I won't kid myself into thinking I gave you an ounce of what you gave me. You gave me confidence and the gift of yourself, for which I'll be eternally grateful._

_Please don't try to find me. In the garbled words of Humphrey Bogart, "We'll always have… the auction."_

_Your Isabella_

What the hell?

First, she leaves without saying anything. Then she leaves me a nice note that turns out not so nice when she asks me to leave her alone… and then she signs it "Your Isabella"! Mixed signals some?

Well, fuck that.

I reached into my pants pocket for my cell phone. Alice planned that auction, she would know how to reach Isabella.

I was not stopping until that woman was mine.

APOV

I called Bella for the fifth time and began to get annoyed. It was 10 am, for Pete's sake, and she never slept in! I was dying to know how last night with my brother went. I had forgotten that they had never been introduced, since Edward had been away doing his residency in Baltimore the entire time Bella had been my roommate.

Just as I was about to give up and wait another 30 minutes, I heard the line pick up.

"Bella?" I screeched, unable to hold my excitement in.

"Hello?" a very groggy voice answered. "Alice?"

"Yes, duh, hello!" I answered her. "Wait… were you still sleeping?"

I heard her sigh. "Yes, and enjoying it very much, until _someone _decided to ring me 80 times in a row."

"You never sleep this late!" I gasped. "Late night, huh?"

Bella immediately sounded awake. "Maybe."

"You sly little fox! You took my advice, didn't you! I knew it would pay off for you!"

"In spades," she said quietly.

Wow. Bella and my big brother. How cute! We could be sisters and have children together and go shopping all day while they're at school…

Wait… no, not so cute. Who am I kidding? Edward doesn't even have the word "marriage" in his vocabulary. I'm pretty sure "girlfriend" isn't in there either. I could never encourage this, Bella was too fragile and too dear a friend to sic my whorey brother on her.

"Really?" I asked, stalling, trying to think of how to approach this.

She sighed again, this time sounding… longing? "Oh, yes. Alice, I've never had sex like that before. Never dreamed it could be like that. Even his kisses had me reeling."

My eyes widened in shock. I knew Edward must be popular for some reason, but to hear it explained so… fully… was a tad unsettling. But I must keep it cool, she doesn't know he's my brother.

"Wow, Bella, sex on the first date? That's a huge step for you."

"First and only date. That's the only reason I could do it, I knew I'd never see him again. I gave myself completely up to Isabella."

I was confused. "Isabella?"

"Yeah, I used my full first name and didn't tell him my last. You know, keep it mysterious, and also next to impossible for him to find me."

"Why, if he was so amazing?"

"I couldn't have been so open and free if I was thinking about seeing him again. You know me, Alice, I'm worse than a trembling virgin when it comes to men and sex. This way I was able to let go, enjoy myself, and have the single best night of my life. Now I can go back to being boring old Bella." She sighed again.

I swallowed. This was getting more complicated than I had originally thought.

Just then, I heard a beep on my phone. I took it from my ear and glanced at it, seeing the other line calling in.

Edward.

"Hey, Bella? Can I call you back? My… brother is calling in."

"Oh, yeah, sure. I know you'll call back, you're always dying to hear all the dirty details," she teased.

Normally, I would. This time, hearing about Edward's sexual prowess and the way he made Bella feel was not high on my list of priorities.

"Yeah, I'll call you back later," I promised. I hung up with her and switched to the other line.

"Hello, brother dear," I drawled. I wonder what his take on last night was.

"Alice, I have a favor to ask," he began.

"Shoot."

"Well, you organized the thing last night, right? You picked all the bachelorettes?"

Huh. Was he looking for what I think he's looking for?

"Yes…" I trailed off.

"Well, I need the contact info for the woman I bid on last night."

He was! I congratulated myself on my psychic ability.

"You bid on someone last night?" I wasn't supposed to know that.

He sighed. "Yes, and before you launch into some tirade about how I never do that, or what was she like, or whatever, I just want you to give me her number so I can call her. Then, after I get a hold of her, you can talk my ear off for all I care."

Well, wasn't he the epitome of patience.

"No can do, Eddiekins," I said. "If you couldn't get it out of her on your date, then I can't do it for you. That's part of the deal when they sign up."

"I'm your brother, you can do it for me," he pled.

"Nope." I tried to hide my glee. He really liked her! Maybe this wouldn't end up like all his other relationships… Visions of Bella and Edward's wedding danced through my head: I could design her dress, and they would have to get married in my parents' backyard with the stream going through it, and I would have orchids flown in from Hawaii…

His voice broke my reverie. "Alice! I really like her, and I want to see her again. Please."

His tone almost broke me, he was so good at getting what he wanted. But I had to stand strong. Bella wasn't ready for my brother, and if I ever wanted them to get together and have the dream I'd foreseen, I had to _make_ her ready. For that, I needed time.

"The answer is still no, Edward. Don't keep begging, it will get you nowhere."

He growled in frustration. "I'm not giving up," he warned, before hanging up.

I smiled.

I was counting on it.

**AN: Thanks for reading, ladies! I love reading your reviews, I've gotten some great ideas from them! If you have one, don't hesitate to share, I have the next few chapters planned out but after that, I'm open... **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. I own a 2008 Altima and lots of jewelry from Forever 21.

Again, the italics are flashbacks with plenty of lemonade to go around. 

Chapter Seven

BPOV

It had been a week since my glorious night with Edward, and I missed him terribly. His beautiful smile, his sex god hair, his chiseled body… but I couldn't think about it too long, because then my body started to miss him too. Sometimes I was convinced my body missed him more than I did.

And why not? He only gave it the best eight orgasms of its existence.

_I was on my hands and knees in front of him as he pounded me from behind. I was moaning uncontrollably, he felt so good, still felt good after all the other sex we'd had tonight. His hands were hard on my hips, pulling me into him, and I was pushing back with all my strength._

_Suddenly he reached down around my body with one hand and pinched the area above where we were joined, and I flew over the edge. Colors burst behind my eyes and I probably screamed, I wasn't sure because I wasn't entirely conscious at that point. He yelled, "Fuck!" and slammed into me once more before shuddering with his own release._

_All with one little touch, from him to me._

I shook my head. Little daydreams like that were my constant companion now, which would be fine if they didn't leave me so… aroused… that I felt dirty standing up in front of my classroom.

The bell rang, further pulling me from my reverie. "Okay, guys, don't forget we're starting our Romance Unit tomorrow, so make sure and read the first chapter of _Pride and Prejudice_ for class." The girls looked excited and the guys gave me a look as they began gathering their things to leave.

I smiled. "Oh, don't look so sad, guys, one little book will give you enough material for pickup lines for the rest of your lives. Girls eat this book up." The last of the students filed out, waving goodbye.

I sat back in my uncomfortable chair at my tiny desk and closed my eyes, glad that this was the last class of the day. My Edward fantasies were getting worse, and I needed to think of some way to confine them to my nights, where I could… indulge… without worrying about the look on my face.

"What are you dreaming about, Miss Swan?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"How to strangle my friend Alice in her sleep, why?"

"And why would you want to do that? Especially when she's being so nice and taking you out tonight?"

I opened my eyes. "She's doing what?"

Alice skipped further into the room. "I'm taking you out tonight. Well, me, Jasper, Rosalie, and her new boy Emmett are."

"Is there an occasion?" I hated occasions.

"No, we just want you to get out and have some fun. Ever since the auction you've been like a zombie, only going to work, going home, and sleeping," she scolded. "You hardly even call me back, which is why I had to drag myself to come get you in this horrid place with a truly ugly color scheme."

I laughed. "I don't think they were thinking about coordinating color palettes when they painted this place."

She wrinkled her nose. "Then they shouldn't be building places of learning because they obviously have none themselves."

"Seriously, Alice, the colors must really be getting to you, because you know I don't dance. I could kill someone."

She put her tiny hands on her even tinier hips. "Don't argue, Bella, or I'll just have to break out the big guns." She knew how her pout worked on me- that's how I ended up at the auction in the first place. Where I met Edward…

Ah, Edward.

_He slowly picked the whipped cream can off the plate room service had sent up and looked at me. "Ready for another new experience?"_

_I could only stare at him and nod. The look in his eyes told me I was in for a very nice new experience, indeed._

_He shook the can, then shot a line of it over my breasts, swirling it so the cream completely covered them. He set the can on the nightstand, then smirked at me. "Oh, no, look at the mess I've made. I guess I'll have to clean it up."_

_His tongue flicked out and only touched the edge of my breast, but I bucked underneath him. He laughed and continued licking…_

"Earth to Bella! Are you thinking about that guy again?"

I blushed furiously. "I don't know what you're talking about." Obviously I wasn't being smooth enough to cover up my randy daydreams.

Alice looked at me knowingly. "Whatever you say, Pinocchio. We have to get a move on, I only have like three hours to find you a hot new outfit and do your hair and makeup!" She walked over to me and pulled on my hand. "Come on! Resistance is futile."

I knew she spoke the truth, so I grabbed my purse, shut down my computer, and followed her grudgingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I tugged at the hem of my nonexistent dress as Alice, Rosalie and I walked into the nightclub. As if I weren't nervous enough, accompanied by Alice the sexy pixie and Rosalie the Amazonian goddess, they had to take me to the new hot club in Seattle where everyone who was anyone gathered on Friday nights now. Every time I breathed, my exhale hit another girl who was prettier/sexier/sluttier/thinner than me.

I didn't have a chance.

Rosalie leaned down to speak in my ear, her long blonde hair sheltering us for a moment. "Don't get that deer in headlights look, Bella. You look better than 85% of the skanks here, with the added bonus of no venereal diseases!"

I laughed. Rose, though not my friend as long as Alice, never failed to make me feel better. She never pulled any punches, so if she said I looked good, I must… though I didn't see how.

She smiled at me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the bar, where Emmett and Jasper were waiting. Emmett was that big, cute, muscle guy I had seen waiting at the auction, where he had bid on Rosalie (I was right). They had been inseparable ever since and made the most striking couple I had ever seen, with her supermodel looks and his athletic body. Jasper was Alice's longtime boyfriend, who I knew almost as well as I knew her. He was gorgeous, with shaggy blonde hair and a lanky swimmer's body. In other words, they could probably tie Rosalie and Emmett for most beautiful couple ever. What can I say, I have a complex because my best friends look like freaking movie stars.

"Bella!" Jasper exclaimed. "You look fantastic!" He reached over and gave me a hug, immediately calming me. Jasper was always good at that.

"Thank you, Jazz," I replied. I knew he was sincere.

"Yeah, Bells, you are totally rocking that dress," Emmett proclaimed, giving me a quick once-over.

I blushed then. "You guys are going overboard now."

Alice shook her head at me. "Bella, you need to learn how at accept compliments. They are not just saying things to be nice. If Jazz and Emmett didn't think you looked good, they would have stayed silent."

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed. "If you are going to become the confident, sexy woman we all know is hiding in there, you need to get used to guys saying stuff like that."

I was confused. "Become… what?"

Alice shot Rose a look. "Well, she let the cat out of the bag, but… I have a plan for you."

I groaned. "Alice!" I had been at the receiving end of too many of Alice's "plans."

"No, no, hear me out. It makes me so sad to know that you sit at home by yourself most nights, reading, when you should be out meeting people and snagging a man… or several." She winked. "So I have determined that we are going to teach you confidence, so you'll quit hiding in your little shell."

Huh. That actually didn't sound like such a bad plan. After all, one night of confidence had gotten me Edward…

Yum, Edward.

"What, exactly, would my lessons entail?" I asked.

"Just stuff like tonight. Rose and I are going to teach you to dance. More specifically, how to dance to entice a man."

Hmmm, this might be more painful than I thought. I'd seen Alice and Rosalie dance, and they looked like they belonged in a music video. Me, on the other hand, had barely held it together enough to simply sway with Edward that night.

They both held out their hands. "Let's go, Bella. First lesson."

I reluctantly grabbed their hands and followed them to the middle of the dance floor. Alice took position in front of me, while Rosalie stood behind me. They were both so close I could feel their bodies all the way from their chests to their legs… I bet Jasper and Emmett were getting a kick out of this.

A new song started, "Cyclone," which had been popular a few months back. I guess it was still popular in clubs because everyone began cheering and moving together with the beat. Rosalie put her hands on my hips and began forcing them to move, back and forth, swinging them a little.

"Just keep your hips in tune with mine," she whispered in my ear.

Alice, meanwhile, was working on my arms and chest. "Keep your chest moving, too, guys like the boob sway, and put your arms above your head. That way they can look at your whole body uninterrupted." She showed me what she wanted me to do.

We danced like that for the whole song, then the next. For the third song, "Whatever You Like," Alice got Jasper to come and dance with me instead, to practice on a boy. At first, I couldn't find my rhythm, but Jasper was patient and by the end of the song I was moving like a pro. Well, good enough, anyway.

"Now, the ultimate test," Alice declared. She grabbed a guy from the bar where we'd gathered again after my dance with Jasper and pushed him towards me. "Dance with her."

"Alice!" I said, horrified. Why would she shove a perfect stranger onto me? Besides, he would probably take one look at me and decide he had a broken ankle or something so he could hobble away to a better looking dance partner.

He smiled widely, showing rows of perfect white teeth. "You want to dance?" he asked, surprising me. I had to crane my neck up to see him, he was so tall. He had soft brown eyes and beautiful brown skin that didn't come from a tanning salon.

I smiled nervously back. "Sure."

He took my hand gently and led me out to the dance floor. I made sure and stopped him a little ways in, so Alice and Rosalie could watch and take notes.

A new song started, this one much slower and sexier than I was used to, "Rehab," by Rihanna. I froze up a little, but this guy smiled at me again, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and I relaxed slightly. He pulled me to him gently and began moving, and I slowly started moving with him.

He put both arms around my waist and I reached mine up as high as I could go. We swayed together, and it felt so natural that I closed my eyes and let myself just feel the music… and his very hard, very muscular body. Our hips were brushing but it wasn't embarrassing, it was… hot. His big hands ran up and down my back, never going so low I could complain, and it felt… sexy.

Huh. I guess I could maybe do this now.

I only noticed the song had stopped when he stilled. I opened my eyes and smiled up at him. "That was nice, thanks."

He grinned. "Yes, it was. May I ask my lovely partner's name?"

"Bella."

"I'm Jacob." We still hadn't moved from our very close position, even though a new, more upbeat song had begun.

He stared into my eyes a second longer, then pulled away. "I think your friends are coming to get you."

I turned, and sure enough Alice and Rosalie were headed my way. I unwrapped my arms and was about to go to them when I felt Jacob grasp my hand.

"Can I have your phone number?"

I was so flustered that I didn't think, I just rattled off the digits. "Oh, I should have written it down, I guess," I said. Did he seriously just ask for my number? That had never happened to me before!

"No worries, I could never forget," he replied, tapping his temple. "I'll call you tomorrow," he promised.

I knew in boyspeak that meant next week, but I smiled at him anyway. "Sounds good." Then I turned and met Alice and Rosalie.

"Holy crap, Bella! I should become a dance teacher, that was so hot!" Alice exclaimed, jumping up and down happily.

"Yeah, Bella, you should have seen his face! He looked like he was struggling very hard to keep his little man under control, if you know what I mean," Rosalie said, waggling her eyebrows.

My eyes widened. "Really?"

Alice hit my arm. "Yes, really. We told you, Bella, a little confidence goes a long way with men."

I guess I already knew that, since Isabella's confidence the night of the auction had led to many wonderful things with Edward, though I had thought that maybe it was more him indulging me than me actually doing anything right. But maybe Alice was right about the whole self-esteem thing…

I had a long way to go, but I was going to give Alice's plan a try. If I ever wanted to find Edward again, I would need to build up my confidence even more, to keep it on an Isabella level for longer than a night.

Wait, where did that thought come from? Find Edward again?

It was then that I realized I was more stuck on him than I'd thought.

Uh oh.

**AN: Sorry for the length and relative quiet of this chapter. I mostly needed it to set up the next stage of the story. But never fear, I've already got the next one working! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. I own a vintage _Casablanca_ movie poster and a brand new LG Shine.

Chapter Eight

EPOV

I pushed open the door to Alice's office very, very slowly. It barely made a sound on her plush carpet, and I knew she'd have to have vampire hearing to catch it. I quickly looked back over my shoulder to make sure no one had followed me, darted inside, and shut the door just as quietly.

I took a deep breath. It was sad I was reduced to this, digging through my sister's office like a freaking spy, just to get a phone number! A girl's phone number, no less- I hadn't had to work for one of those in about ten years. Or maybe never.

I crept over to her massive desk, which was strewn with renderings of her new line, fabric swatches, and detailed requests for an original Alice Cullen. Her computer in the corner flashed a slide show of family pictures, and as one appeared of the two of us hugging in front of the Eiffel Tower, I felt an attack of conscience. I wouldn't like it if Alice were snooping around my office, so I shouldn't do it to her.

Then the little devil on my shoulder reminded me it was her own fault. She was purposefully hiding Isabella's number from me! If she wanted something like that from me, something that wouldn't hurt anybody if I gave it to her, I would hand it over in two shakes. That's what siblings and, more importantly, best friends do for one another.

I started carefully searching her desk, moving things only slightly so it wouldn't look as if I'd been here. Her calendar under a green, garish tropical fabric only showed appointments and events, no contact information. Her rolodex was filled-to-bursting with strictly business cards, and since I wasn't sure how she knew Isabella, I knew looking through there would be a waste of time.

As I started to sit down in her giant leather office chair to snoop through her computer, I realized where the number would be. Alice knew I was looking for it, I'd begged every day for the last two weeks, and she would know I would become desperate. That left only one place it could be.

"Are you looking for this?" I heard a very familiar voice ask. My head snapped up and there was Alice in the doorway, holding up her infamous black pocketbook. The place she stored everything important to her. It never left her side, even while she slept. Of course she would hide the number in there.

I sighed. "Unfortunately."

She shook her head at me. "Edward, I'm surprised at you. You know that I don't ever let this baby leave my sight."

"You aren't mad that I was ransacking your office?"

She laughed and came around the desk. "It looks exactly the same to me. So props on being a good snooper, if you ever decide you want to try being James Bond. And no, I'm not mad. I figured it was only a matter of time, honestly."

I leaned my head back onto the headrest of the chair. "Why are you torturing me? Nobody has to know, I can pretend I'm just really good at using the phone book."

She smiled and sat in my lap, and I put my arms around her as she laid her head on my shoulder. The chair didn't even squeak, she was so light. "Oh, Edward, it's so nice to see you're human."

My head snapped back up. "What does that mean?"  
"I've never seen you so worked up over a woman. Even in middle school when you had a crush on Stacey the head lifeguard at the YMCA, you were cooler than this. I was beginning to think you were a robot without any feelings and I would never get any nieces and nephews to spoil because no real woman would put up with you!"

I grimaced. "Don't jump to conclusions here. I just want to see her again."

She looked at me knowingly until I relented.

"Okay, okay, I do feel this crazy… draw to her. Like she has a magnet and I'm just a big piece of metal," I admitted uncomfortably.

She bounced on my lap in excitement. "I knew it! You should your face, when you're not glaring at me for withholding her number, you're glowing like somebody lit a match inside you."

"Really?" I wasn't sure I liked the sound of that. I'd only known Isabella for one night, how could she have had such an obvious effect on me? Though I guess I'd gotten to know her pretty well… parts of her, anyway.

"Yeah, Emmett's been trying to convince me to give you her number, just to see what kind of girly victory squeal you'll do."

I smirked. "I am _never_ girly, Ali." I sobered then. "Maybe you're right, and I shouldn't call her. I'm beginning to be like one of those guys on _To Catch a Predator_ or something already, and I haven't even seen her again."

Alice looked at me with a curious look in her eyes, one I couldn't place. "Don't give up just yet, my friend. I have a feeling about this."

I rolled my eyes at her. Alice and her so-called _feelings_. "Where's everyone else?" I remembered suddenly that Rose, Emmett, and Jasper weren't with us.

"They're downstairs, waiting on us to start a movie. I told them to hold on until I ejected you from my office." She smiled at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were halfway through the movie when Alice received a phone call. She looked at the number, her eyes grew wide, and she hurried from the room before answering. Odd.

"What is that all about?" I whispered to Rosalie, nodding my head toward where Alice had been.

She looked at me. "I don't know," she said, too innocently. Something was up.

I waited until Alice reappeared several minutes later. "Ali, who was that?" I asked, trying to appear uninterested.

"Oh, just another client that wants their dress a week earlier than originally," she said, waving her hand. I knew her well enough to know she was lying.

"Oh yeah? What kind of outfit do they want?"

Her eyes shifted, a sure sign she was searching for a lie. "Um, a new kind of dress, with bangle sleeves and a scoop neck… it's really hard to explain to nonfashion people, Edward."

I smirked at her. Fine, I'd let this one go. I needed to stay on her good side if I wanted Isabella's number.

About an hour later, when the movie was ending, Jasper was stretching. "I bet Bells would totally love that movie."

Alice and Rosalie looked alarmed. I was intrigued. Who was Bells?

"I mean, I know she hates Jack Black, but first, she's a teacher, and second, she loves any movie with music in it. We should have invited her."

Emmett was nodding his head. "Yeah, and I haven't seen her since the club last week. She looked _so good_-" Emmett was cut off by Rosalie smacking him on the head. "Ow, Rose! What was that for?"

She sent him a death glare, and he still looked confused for a second, but then his eyes widened. He looked at me, then quickly looked away.

"What?" I asked. Who was this girl, and why had I never met her? They go out to clubs with her, without me?

Emmett immediately jumped up. "I gotta go pee." He darted from the room.

Rosalie snorted. "Smooth."

I turned to Jasper. "Who is Bells?"

He looked at Alice apologetically, who looked like she was about to burst in anger. "Um, Alice's college roommate. You've heard us talk about her."

I thought for a moment. I vaguely remembered Alice talking about her best friend from college, but I'd been away at medical school on the east coast for most of that time. I'd only recently come back to Seattle. It made me a little sad, though, that someone so important to my beloved sister was a stranger to me. Now that I was back, I needed to do a better job of keeping up with everybody. Geez, even Emmett had met her, and he'd only been with Rose for two weeks now.

"I guess. You guys went to the club without asking me?" I was a tad hurt.

"Oh, Edward, I knew you'd just got off a 24-hour shift at the hospital," Alice jumped in. "I knew you'd come if I asked, but I wanted you to get your rest."

It sounded like a logical enough explanation, but something still seemed off. "Why haven't I met your old roommate, Ali? Do you guys still hang out often?"

She looked nervous again. "Yeah, sometimes." She brightened as she thought of something. "But she'll be at the dinner party Jasper and I are having in two weeks. You should come, too."

Jasper looked at her funny. "We're having a dinner party?"

She slapped him on the arm. I doubt it did much damage, she could barely swat a fly with her little hand. "Yes, I just haven't told you yet."

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. I knew Alice, and she probably had planned a whole fiesta and already lined up a caterer without ever alerting Jasper. Poor guy most likely wouldn't even know he was getting married until she shoved him into a tux and told him to meet her at the church.

The weird feeling I'd had since Alice's earlier phone call hadn't dissipated. Something was definitely up with these guys. It was odd I hadn't met this Bells person yet, if she meant so much to them. And who was calling Alice that was important enough to lie for?

It hit me like a ton of bricks.

Alice was throwing me a surprise birthday party!

Everything made so much sense now. Everyone being so awkward around me, Alice's secretive phone call, the sudden made up dinner party… The only thing that didn't fit was not meeting Alice's old college roommate. But maybe she was a part of the surprise. Leave it up to my crazy sister to think introducing me to a girl she thinks I'll like at my surprise birthday party is a good idea.

Ah, there it was. More light bulbs went off. Alice thought I would like her old roommate! And it would only up the drama for Alice if she introduced her at a big shindig. Alice sure loved her drama.

I sighed, sure to disappoint her. Though I'm sure this Bells girl was a nice girl, if Jasper and Emmett liked her so much, I was currently in pursuit of a very exciting, very mysterious woman. I couldn't focus on anyone else in the past two weeks, and believe me, I'd tried. I would never admit it to the guys, but I hadn't even had sex with anyone since Isabella. And that was a long ass time for a guy like me.

Just the thought of her, and sex with her, caused my little man to begin to stir. I sighed again in frustration.

I needed to find her again, and quick.

APOV

"Whew, that was a close one," I said to Rosalie after Edward left.

She nodded. "No thanks to Tweedle Dumb and Dumber over there," she added, jerking a thumb at the boys playing Rock Band.

"I know! I couldn't even come up with a good lie."

"You're never good at lying to him, Alice, don't beat yourself up," Rosalie assured me. "But we're having a dinner party?"

I clapped my hands. "We are now! After a few more weeks of building Bella's confidence, she should be ready to face him. It will be just the six of us, so we can focus on making them see how great they are together."

"I don't know." Rosalie was unconvinced. "We haven't even seen them together! What if it really was meant to be just for one night?"  
I shook my head vigorously. "You haven't been talking to them, Rose. Bella is crazy over him, can't talk about anything but how amazing he made her feel, and Edward is driving _me_ crazy trying to get her number! I've never seen him like this, he's always sat back and waited for women to come to him."

"Exactly. I don't want Bella to be hurt by your manwhore brother. No offense."

I grimaced. "I know, I know. I don't want her hurt either. But she's been different ever since that night, in a good way, and I think it was because of my idiot brother. He's changed, too. Besides, I have a feeling about this. It's gonna work out."

"I sure hope so," Emmett chimed in from across the room. "Edward needs to get some, and fast. I don't think he's gone so long without sex since he lost it to that slut Tanya in the backseat of his Volvo."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rosalie said, holding up her hands. "Edward… is going without?"

Emmett shook his head grimly. "He hasn't said anything, but I recognize all the signs of a serious case of blue balls."

I grinned. "Good! Maybe that will motivate him to move even faster, once he sees her again. He'll need all the help he can get, if Bella still can't get up the nerve."

"I just hope Bella is ready to be fucked on the dining room table, then," Emmett said.

"Emmett!"

He looked at us innocently. "What? I'd be using any flat surface available if I'd gone a whole month, too." He shuddered and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

I smiled widely. After all Bella had told me, she just might be up for it.

**AN: You guys asked for Edward's search, and here you go! Ask you and shall receive… most of the time! ****:) Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. I own several Scene It? games and the first season of _Bones _(awesome show, by the way).

Chapter Nine

BPOV

I stared into my closet, which was nearly unrecognizable with all the new stuff Alice and Rosalie had crammed into it. Over the last month they had tricked me into several shopping sprees in an effort to "glam up" my wardrobe. I tried to explain that high school English teachers don't need a "glam" wardrobe, and definitely can't afford it, but my pleas fell on deaf ears. Someday I will have to pay them back, even though they insisted it wasn't necessary.

So now I had to sift through this mess and find an outfit for Alice's dinner party tonight. She had been acting really weird about it, but all I got from her was that she wanted me to meet her brother. Which was cool, I'd heard a lot about him from everybody, I just didn't know why I had to dress to the nines to meet him.

After another thirty minutes I settled on a black Chanel dress. It was sleeveless and short, with layers of pretty lace draped all over, and cinched at my waist with a tiny black belt. It was sexy without being too revealing, which I guess worked for meeting your best friend's brother at a dinner party. I paired it with some new black peeptoe pumps and looked at the finished product in the mirror.

_What do you think you are doing? This isn't you._ My inner voice attacked.

_It could be! I bet Isabella would wear this dress_. There was a new voice.

_You aren't Isabella!  
I could be!_

I straightened my shoulders as my new voice punched my old voice in the gut. There was a new Bella in town, thanks to all my friends' help and a few dates with Jacob, and old Bella needed to get used to it.

I fluffed my long brown hair once more, grabbed a jacket, and sashayed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knocked on Alice and Jasper's door, taking a deep breath. _It's just her brother, not Brad Pitt. It's just her brother, not Brad Pitt_ I chanted over and over.

Emmett opened the door and whistled. "Look at you!" he exclaimed, reaching out to give me a hug.

Rosalie appeared behind him. "Alice, you were right about that Chanel," she called over her shoulder. She smiled at me. "You look hot, Bells."

I blushed slightly. "Thanks." It was sweet of her to say that, considering she looked like a goddess in a tight grey Michael Kors dress that showed off every single curve she had… and she had plenty.

I followed them inside, where delicious smells of garlic and meat sauce greeted my nose. "Spaghetti?" I asked.

Jasper grinned at me, looking cute in a tiny Alice-sized apron with pink ruffles and green polka dots. "Yep, my secret recipe."

I sat at the bar attached to one of the kitchen's countertops and Emmett handed me a glass of red wine while taking my coat. "Thank you."

He smirked at me. "You're probably gonna need it."

I furrowed my brow in confusion as Rose slapped his arm.

Alice came out of her bedroom then, looking stunning in one of her own creations. It was very small, coming to mid thigh, had a halter tie around her neck and lightly skimmed her body. The bright yellow color would look garish on anyone else, but Alice pulled it off beautifully. She saw me and skipped over to kiss my cheek.

"I sometimes surprise even myself," she murmured, looking at me in the dress.

"You are the master," I mock bowed to her.

The doorbell rang, and everyone froze for a moment, looking wildly at one another. I took a sip of wine and slipped off the barstool. "Well, if nobody else wants to get it…"

Emmett made a move to stop me, but Alice put a hand on his arm. "Yeah, Bella, can you get the door? It's probably just my brother." She gave everyone else a meaningful look I couldn't decipher. "We can help Jasper get everything ready."

I smiled. "Sure."

I pulled the door open with a flourish. "You must be-" The words caught in my throat.

Standing at the door was Edward. My Edward.

Yummy Edward that had ravished me about eight times a month ago.

Oh God.

His eyes widened at the sight of me. "Isabella?"

I could only grasp the door tightly and take several deep breaths. He looked so beautiful, standing there in a cream sweater that hinted at the glorious muscles of his chest. His hair, oh God his hair, still looked like sex, hot sweaty sex like the kind we'd had. His lips pursed in confusion, and I could remember those same lips sucking on my breast like it was yesterday. My heart began hammering wildly.

"Isabella?" he asked again. I shook my head slightly and he looked even more confused. I wasn't Isabella, what was I thinking earlier? I was still scared little Bella, too shy to even talk to anyone the likes of him, much less ride him like a crazy cowgirl.

I felt Emmett come up behind me. "Edward!" he said, just a little too loudly. He slowly unwrapped the death grip I had on the door and pulled me back. "Aren't you going to let Alice's brother in?" he asked, chuckling.

I looked at the floor as tears filled my eyes. They couldn't have known, but it felt like someone had slammed into me with a monster truck, taking away all my breath. I was mad at them for not knowing and throwing me in this situation, frustrated with myself for not really being Isabella for him, and totally embarrassed that this god had seen me do the things I'd done with him.

_And I'd gladly do them all again_… the traitorous new voice in my head said.

Edward hadn't moved an inch, confusion still all over his perfect face. Then, like the wave of a wand, it disappeared. "You're my birthday present from Alice!" He jumped inside, grabbed me, and threw me up against the hallway wall.

Before I could react, his mouth was on mine. All the incredible feelings from that night came rushing back and I moaned instinctively, allowing him access. His tongue thrust inside eagerly while his hands ran up and down my sides. It was like he hadn't touched a woman in a year.

My arms were beginning to move up around his neck of their own volition when I heard Emmett's loud laugh again. The reverie snapped and I ripped my mouth from Edward's, now doubly embarrassed. I avoided his piercing eyes and looked into the house instead, where Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were standing like a conga line with shocked expressions on their faces.

Alice recovered quickest. "You know Bella?" she asked, too innocently.

I could feel Edward looking at me intently, but I refused to meet his gaze. He may want me now, but as soon as he realized who I truly was, he would leave soon enough. And I wouldn't be able to handle the rejection of the Adonis in front of me, it would tear my heart apart.

My eyes watered again at that thought. When had my heart become involved? It was supposed to be a perfect night with no strings, just earth-shattering sex and nothing more. I had realized I would probably find no one who could make love to me like Edward, but that didn't mean I was _in love_ with him.

But now, faced with him again, I knew different. Somewhere along the way that night I had fallen hard for this angel in front of me. I barely knew him, but being in his arms had felt right, just as it did moments ago when he ravished my mouth.

Another thought hit me before I fainted from the stress of all these revelations: If I barely knew him, he didn't know me at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella? Bella…. Bells!" The intonations of my name grew harsher as I continued to lay there with my eyes closed. I had come out of it awhile ago, but maybe if I lay here long enough, they'd leave me be and go back to dinner while I planned a secret escape…

I felt a tiny, soft hand shake me. "I saw your eyes flutter, you're not fooling anybody! Get up, Bella!"

I sighed and opened my eyes, blinking against the light. Alice was hovering over me as I lay on her bed. "What? Can't I die alone?"

"And what, pray tell, are you dying from?"

I hid my face in my hands as I remembered the events in the hallway. "Complete and utter embarrassment."

"Well, my brother is a doctor, perhaps I should call him in here?" Alice asked, laughter in her voice.

I dropped my hands in horror. "NO! I can't believe _my_ Edward is_ your_ brother!" Ah, the shame.

"_Your_ Edward huh?"

I looked at her. "Did you know about this? Is that why I had to dress up tonight?"

"No, Bella, I just wanted to have a nice dinner party. And it didn't kill you to try and look nice, everybody was oohing and aahing over you," she added, trying to soften me. She spoke in a rush, as though trying to distract me.

A horrible thought occurred to me. No way. No way my best friend could do that to me.

"Have you known all along he was your brother, and you've just been waiting until I was blissfully unaware to spring him on me?" I thought further. "Is that what all these confidence lessons have been for?"

She looked sheepish, and I gasped in horror. "You did know! How long?"

"Well, Bells-"

"HOW LONG, Alice?"

She looked at her Christian Louboutin heels. "Since the night of the auction," she murmured so quietly I had to strain to hear her.

"WHAT?!" I sat straight up.

She looked up at me desperately. "I heard him bid, I couldn't believe it, he never does anything like that, and I knew he must see something special in you! That's why I encouraged you to go balls out-"

"So he could throw it in my face when I met him as your brother? God, Alice, who knew you could be so cruel?" I stood up shakily, ready to race home and drink this night into a distant memory.

Her face was pained. "I was trying to help you, Bella. It makes me so sad to see you alone, when I'm so happy with Jasper. All you needed was a little push. I thought, once you saw what a little confidence could do for you, you would realize how amazing and beautiful you are and become the mankiller I know you can be. Then, one day, you could finally meet your Jasper."

I took a deep breath, trying not to strangle her little neck. "Did you ever stop to think about how I thought about this? What _my_ feelings were? All I heard in that little speech was 'I, I, I, I."

A tear slipped out of her eye, and I tried to hold on to my anger. "I'm so sorry, Bella, I just wanted to help. I love you like you were my own sister."

I sighed. I loved her, too, more than I could put into words. I hated fighting with her. But I was so hurt, too. She listened to me describe Edward and the things we did for weeks without saying anything. She watched me pine for him without a single peep. This wasn't how best friends treated each other, no matter how good her intentions were.

I walked to the door, brushing past her. "I'll call you later this week." Then I opened the door and hurried out of the house, managing to remember to grab my purse while avoiding everyone's gaze. I couldn't handle seeing him, knowing what I would see in his eyes. I heard several voices calling my name as I slammed the front door and ran to my car, brushing the tears away.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. I own every single season of _Arrested Development_ (best show ever!) and a brand new Sunbeam electric mixer.

**AN: Just a warning, this chapter is a turning point! That's why it's so long. Also, there might be a lemon. :) **

Chapter Ten

EPOV

I watched my angel rush from Alice and Jasper's house like a bat out of hell, Alice slowly following behind her. As soon as I heard the front door slam, I turned to Alice, who had tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?" I asked, still shocked.

She looked at me sadly. "She's mad at me for keeping you a secret." She slumped onto the couch next to Jasper, who put his arm comfortingly around her.

I was still confused. Hell, I'd been confused since the second their door swung open to reveal Isabella, my Isabella, the sexiest woman in the world. After my initial shock at seeing her again wore off (damn, she could get a rise out of little Eddie just standing there), I'd realized this was my gift from Alice and jumped her so fast she had no idea what was coming. Kissing her again was bliss, pure heaven, and I would have taken her right there up against the wall if stupid Emmett hadn't started his damn guffawing.

Then she'd fainted on me, and Emmett had promptly picked her up and took her into Alice's room. More confusion when they all wouldn't let me in there to see her. Didn't they understand, that was the future mother of my children in there?

Because, as crazy as that sounds, that's where my heart was. I had plenty of time to contemplate it while she was in there and I was trapped out in the living room, and my whole body resonated with the truth of that thought. Seeing her again made me realize Isabella awakened things in me I thought my cold heart could never feel. I had always believed myself too cynical, too judgmental, and too intelligent to actually give any part of me to a woman. But that's all I wanted to do with Isabella- give. Anything and everything she wanted. It didn't matter that I'd only known her for a night. I knew everything I needed to know: she was beautiful, sexy, but also smart, witty, and equally as giving of herself. I could spend the rest of my life figuring out the rest.

Then I'd heard yelling, and the next thing I knew, she was running out of there, brushing tears out of her eyes. Just call me Dr. Confused by this point.

I looked around at everybody. Alice was quietly crying into Jasper's shoulder, Jasper was whispering into her ear, Rosalie was sadly looking out the door, and Emmett was digging into the spaghetti in the kitchen.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "You're going to have to slow it down for me," I said. "First, how do you know Isabella?"

"She was my college roommate," Alice said quietly. "And she goes by Bella."

My brow furrowed. "Why did she tell me to call her Isabella then? And you knew her all along? Why didn't you give me her number?" I grew angry. "You saw how desperate I was to talk to her again!"

She sighed. "I have known her all along." Alice grew animated then. "And I knew the second you bid on her that she was something different to you, some_one_ different than all those dumb blonde golddiggers you normally bring around. I was trying to help you!"

"She _is_ different! And you should have known that by the way I was chasing her. I don't do that, Ali."

"I know, I know. It's amazing how clear things can be after your best friend throws them in your face and then runs out your door." She buried her face in Jasper's shoulder again.

Emmett cleared his throat in the kitchen. "Look, this is easy to fix. Alice, give Edward Bella's address. Edward can go over there, work his sexy magic, and she'll forgive you in no time! Extra bonus: Edward isn't prowling around like a sex-deprived maniac anymore."

I jumped up. "Yes, give me her address!" I didn't know what was wrong with Isabella… er, Bella… but I couldn't sit by and let her cry alone at her house. Besides, now that I knew how she knew Alice, there were no stupid auction rules holding me back from her.

Alice shook her head. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" Rosalie asked. "She's been doing so great in her confidence lessons. She should be ready to face Edward now."

Confusion reigned again. "She needed confidence lessons to see me?" I shook my head. "No, no way. Isabella was not shy at all." I grinned as I remembered her leading me to the janitor's closet at that club, smoldering at me over her shoulder.

Alice sighed. "That's the crux of the problem, Edward. _Isabella_ had no issues with confidence. _Bella_, the woman we all know and love, is just beginning to come out of her shell."

"Wait, wait. I thought we were talking about the same woman."

"We are, stupid," Rosalie said with frustration in her voice. "Bella has always been too shy to do anything exciting. Alice knew if she reminded her the date was only for a night, Bella could possibly break out and do amazing things. Only, none of us knew just how amazing confident Bella can be." She grinned at me knowingly and winked.

I blushed slightly, wondering how much Bella had told them about our night. I knew, though, that far more pressing was the need to see her. "Please give me her address. I need to talk to her."

Alice still frowned, but Rosalie wrote it out on a Post It and handed it to me. "You better not screw this up," she warned. "I'm not afraid to kick your pansy doctor ass."

I grinned at her. "You wish you could. However, it won't be necessary."

With that, I was out the door and racing to my Volvo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I took a deep breath and knocked on Isabella… I mean, Bella's door. It was going to be a bit before I was used to that.

She opened the door slightly, saw me, then gasped and shut it.

I sighed and knocked again.

It took her a few moments to open up again, during which I thought my heart would explode out of my chest, but open it she did. I gave her my best crooked smile that I knew worked wonders on the ladies.

She looked at me suspiciously. "What do you want?" Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy, but she'd never looked more beautiful. She had changed out of the knockout black dress and into well-worn sweatpants and a tshirt, but I still wanted to pick her up and ravish her against the door.

God, is this what love does to you?

"I just want to talk to you, Bella."

She eyed me. "Did they send you over here?"

"No. I wanted to come, I needed to see you."

Her eyes grew sad. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not who you think I am."

I shook my head. "And who is that?"

She looked at her feet, biting her lip. "I'm Bella, a boring old English teacher who lives with a cat and wears scruffy old sweatpants. I'm nowhere near that woman you were with that night." Her voice was shaky with tears.

I reached out and touched her chin lightly, lifting her face up to mine. "Bella, I don't agree, but let me come in. I just want to talk to you."

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. I wished at that moment I could read her thoughts, determine how she felt about me. If it was anywhere close to how I felt about her, dynamite would be hard pressed to separate us. Then we could figure this mess out.

She opened the door wider. "Come on in, then."

She turned and walked inside, and I followed her, shutting the door behind me. I tore my eyes away from her ass, luscious even in the too-large sweatpants, to gaze around her neat little house. It was warm and cozy, like a house should be, with overstuffed furniture and personal knickknacks everywhere. I wanted hours to pore over this room, to learn more about the beautiful woman next to me.

Bella sat down on the couch and motioned to the armchair across from it. I was disappointed she didn't want to sit next to me but I was taking all I could get at this point.

"What did you want to talk about?"

I gazed at her, drinking in her perfect features. It had been a month since I'd seen her last.

"_Oh, Edward," she sighed, laying back after I pulled out of her. We were both still breathing heavy, and her chest heaving almost caused me to try and have her again. I stopped when I saw her eyes drift closed; we had been pretty busy tonight, and it was nearly four in the morning. Her breath evened out and I eyed her sinful body rosy and flushed from our activities. Maybe we could have another go in the morning, I thought, as I pulled the sheet up to cover her…_

Little Eddie stirred at that thought, and I mentally ordered a stand down. I couldn't convince Bella to take me seriously if all I was thinking about was sex. Even mind-blowing, teeth-shaking sex that ruined me for anyone else.

"Why did you run away from me?" I began with the obvious question.

She sighed and looked off to the side. "I was embarrassed."

"Why were you embarrassed? I was so excited to see you again, you had to have felt it."

She blushed brightly then, obviously remembering our heated kiss in front of everybody. "I don't normally act like that."

"Well, I don't normally ravish women in front of my family and friends either, but seeing you again, in that little black dress, made my thoughts less than pure," I told her, smiling. I hoped to make her laugh, to get her comfortable with me.

She chuckled a little. Success!

"Bella, I know what Alice told you the night of the auction, before we met," I started.

Her eyes grew wary, and before she could interrupt, I continued. "I know you thought that it would be just for the night, and you could act however you wanted because you wouldn't see me again. I know you think that woman isn't who you are, and you could never recreate her." She started to tear up, and I rushed my words. "But Bella, if you could act like that with me one night, you can act like that with me anytime, right?"

She shook her head. "I'm not that confident and sexy." The tone in her voice nearly broke my heart, it was so melancholy.

I moved then, to sit by her on the couch. I had to be touching her. "But you are, Bella! Even now, in your pajamas you are enticing me." I grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist to emphasize my point.

She looked up at me then. "Really?"

"Yes, Bella," I sighed. "You may think you're not that woman, but she's obviously in there somewhere."

She pulled her hand away. "I was acting, Edward. Just like Angelina Jolie takes on a role, I was taking on Isabella. That's not really me," she murmured.

"No, no, that wasn't acting. There is something real between us," I insisted. She was not going to push me away because she was afraid.

Bella sighed. "You're only saying these things because you think I'm playing coy or something. I'm really not, Edward. I don't play those games. I'm simple, uninteresting, and nothing like Isabella."

"Let me show you," I said. I was desperate, and being this close to her was doing crazy things to my head.

I leaned closer to her, slowly, allowing her the opportunity to shut me down. She didn't move, not even an inch, and as I got closer I heard her breath hitch. Ha! She wanted this as badly as I did.

I paused just before my lips grazed hers, to give her one last chance to stop me. She just looked at me, so I closed my eyes and pressed my mouth to hers gently. I was going to take this slow, relishing her, so she could feel the depth of my emotions.

Before I could do anything, however, Bella pushed me back on the couch and straddled me, without releasing my mouth. Her tongue stabbed into my mouth, tasting me, and I groaned. She used that opportunity to go deeper with her tongue, and I nearly lost it right there.

Then she was pulling frantically at my shirt, trying to rip it off me, and I sat up to help her. As soon as it was off she was running her hands all over my chest, dragging her nails and pinching my nipples. God, what this woman did to me!

I reached down to pull her shirt off and was pleased to discover she wasn't wearing a bra. I grabbed her breasts instantly, fondling her nipples, and she hissed into my mouth.

"I want you, now," she growled, and began pulling at my slacks.

We ditched our clothes in a blur, each of us sighing as new skin was revealed on the other. The next thing I knew, she was sliding down onto my rock hard dick, and I groaned loudly.

"Oh, God, Edward," she moaned, and began rocking her hips in a pace designed to drive me wild. I reached between us and began flicking her clit, eliciting the sexiest noises I had ever heard.

I could tell she was getting close, and God knows I'd come in here half-cocked, so I left her clit and gripped her hips, hard. I bounced her on top of me once, twice, three more times before she let loose a wild scream. That finished me, and I released into her with a final grunt. She collapsed onto my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her as we struggled to regain our breath.

After a few moments, she lifted herself up to look at me. Her face turned bright red. "I don't know what got into me."

I smiled at her widely. "I think I do," I said, and pushed my hips up slightly, causing her to still feel me inside her.

She gasped, then said, "I mean, I've never jumped a man like that before. I was looking at you, sitting there, and then suddenly the only thing I could think of was how much I wanted you." She blushed again, even darker than before.

"Good," I said. I wanted to make her feel things she'd never felt before; she definitely did that for me.

She began to get off me, and I could see her face closing again. I held her down. "Don't go anywhere," I begged. "Lay here and talk with me."

She laughed. "Like I could focus on anything you're saying with you lying there, looking all hot and bothered."

But she stayed where she was, and my heart soared.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. I own the latest Muse CD and an unhealthy obsession with OU football.

Chapter Eleven

BPOV

I couldn't believe where I was sitting.

Or, more accurately, laying.

I shifted, sitting up slightly to rest my elbows on Edward's chest and prop my head up so I could see him more clearly. Edward's sculpted, hard, extremely sexy chest. _Edward's._

He grinned up at me, looking for all intents and purposes like the cat that ate the canary. I wanted to grin back, I really did, but I couldn't shake the dread that was pooling low in my stomach.

He would realize soon that I wasn't really like Isabella, and he would leave, taking my heart with him.

It was only a matter of time.

Edward reached up and softly smoothed a stray hair away from my face. His touch was so gentle, and it still sent electricity through me. You'd think, since I was currently sprawled naked all over him, that his pull would lessen.

It definitely didn't.

I could even feel myself getting ready for round two.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?"

It was so nice, hearing him call me by my preferred name.

I sighed, drawing it out, trying to think of something I could tell him. He'd already pushed aside my I'm-not-Isabella objections several times, but I needed to repeat them until he listened. The longer he stayed, the more I would fall for him. Or, even worse, he'd see for himself what I was trying to tell him, and leave me. At least this way, I was helping him out the door.

"Edward, this doesn't change anything," I began. His eyes narrowed. "I'm still a quiet high school teacher who spends more time reading about other people's lives in books than actually living my own. That night was beautiful, and I'll remember it forever. But it was just for the night and we both need to return to the real world." I was trying to convince myself just as much as him.

"Bella, this feels pretty real to me," he said, running his hands up my back. I almost mewled in pleasure. His hands were so soft.

I shook myself from my reverie and sat up all the way. I quickly realized my mistake when his eyes darkened, taking in my chest. Before he could reach for me, I jumped off of him and began throwing on my clothes, my face flaming in embarrassment.

When I finally worked up the courage to turn to him, he hadn't moved an inch. He was still lying there on my couch, naked as a jaybird, and I _couldn't stop staring_. His body was so fine, sculpted by the angels to torment me. His chest… his tight stomach… his strong legs… his magnificent dick, looking up at me…

I gulped and closed my eyes. This was not helping me kick him out.

I heard him chuckle, and opened my eyes to glare at him. "You can look all you want, babe," he drawled, gesturing down his body.

"It's not mine to look at," I mumbled.

He sighed and sat up. "It could be," I thought I heard him say, before he reached for his boxers.

I went into the kitchen to make some hot tea to calm my nerves. For some reason, my thinking went bonkers whenever he was around, and the arguments about not being Isabella that made so much sense normally went to mush the second he was in my sight line.

As I was pouring the hot water into my mug, I felt him come up behind me. He placed his hands on the countertop around me, trapping me, and dropped a kiss on my neck. I wanted so badly to lean back into him, but every second he stayed here was another second I'd have to ruminate over when he left and I was alone.

I pushed back slightly, and he released me. "Edward, why are you still here?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

He frowned at me. "Because I want to see you. I want to talk to you. I want to get to know you better."

I shook my head in frustration. "You don't want to get to know me better, believe me." He would definitely leave then.

"Look, you're good friends with Alice and everybody, right?"

My eyes narrowed. I didn't like where this was going. "Yes."

"So, why can't you be good friends with me?"

"You know why! I don't do this," I pointed at the couch, "with any of them."

He smirked. "Good."

"And I don't have a crazy night of passion with Jasper or Emmett that I'm reminded of whenever I look at them, either."

"Also good." He looked at me smugly. "Crazy night of passion, huh?"

I threw my hands up in frustration. He was beginning to remind me of my high schoolers! "Edward, you're not listening."

"Of course I am," he disagreed. "I just reject the foundation of your argument, so everything else you say related to it must also be false."

"So you want to be 'friends,' then?" My voice shook just a little bit. I didn't want to be just his friend, I wanted so much more…

He smiled at me. "That's a start." My heart lifted with hope before I tamped it down. He's still on his Isabella high and doesn't know any better. Maybe, after spending time with him just as friends, he'll begin to see what I've been telling him.

"Friends don't have sex," I reminded him. I couldn't keep making love to him and hold on to the last shred of sanity I had left.

He frowned again, before his face cleared. "I'll make you a deal."

"Okay…"

"You know where I stand on this subject. I want you, bad. But you seem convinced that I only want Isabella, right?"

"Right."

"Well, I'll promise not to jump your sexy bones every time I see you," he paused at my rampant blush, "if you promise to jump me every time you get the urge."

I spluttered. "What? What kind of a deal is that?"

He grinned widely. "You said Isabella is the only one with enough confidence to jump me. I don't agree. From now on, whenever you want me, just act on it. You know I'll be ready. And then you'll see that it was you all along." He sobered and looked at me intently. "You don't need lessons to teach you something you don't have, Bella. You just need a little help seeing what you've already got inside you."

I gazed into his eyes and read the sincerity there. What if he was right? I mean, I did just pounce on him not even an hour ago, and being Isabella wasn't on my mind at all. I'd just wanted him, and taken him. Me.

As I kept looking at the beautiful man before me, I began to wish again that I was good enough for him. After this evening, talking with him and discovering more about him, I wanted it that much more. Maybe I could try this out with him. Maybe I could be what he saw in me.

Not to mention I'd get all the mind-blowing sex I decided to take.

After all, it was only my heart, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We spent the rest of that night talking, getting to know the basics about each other. It was funny to me that I knew a hundred ways to make this man moan, but just now learned that he was a surgeon at the hospital for which we'd had the auction. He seemed genuinely interested in me, too, asking tons of questions about my work, my students, and my hobbies.

He'd left around 11, claiming he didn't want to push me, but not before inviting me to dinner the following night. I'd agreed, glad to spend more time with this ever more fascinating man. Especially time in public, where I couldn't pull him aside and ravish him.

Well, maybe, considering what we did the last time we were in a club…

So that's why I was yet again staring into my closet, determining what was best for a not quite first date/casual dinner with someone whose looks turned my knees to butter. I settled on tight black skinny jeans and a pretty violet silk blouse that wrapped around my small waist. At least I had something going for me.

I tried a little harder on my makeup and hair, as well, but I made myself stop after 20 minutes. If he was going to like Bella and not Isabella, he needed to get used to low maintenance me. Besides, I didn't want to go all out tonight. I needed to hang out with him, just be together, without the sex thing clouding my judgment for once.

Right at seven, he knocked on my door. I opened it and his beautiful crooked smile spread across his face.

"You look wonderful," he said. "May I kiss you on your cheek?"

I smirked at him. "Of course."

"I didn't want to take any liberties. You have to make all the moves," he reminded me. He stepped forward and his scent spread over me, already mushing my brain. He took his time, leaning in slowly, resting his cheek against mine and inhaling, before softly caressing my cheek with his lips. When he finally pulled away, I'm sure my eyes were glazed over like Krispy Kreme doughnuts.

"Are you ready?" he asked lightly. I glared at him. "What?" He tried unsuccessfully to hide another smile. He knew what he was doing to me.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing my purse.

We pulled up to a local bar, well known for its dueling pianos. "Have you been here before?" he asked as he led me inside, hand on the small of my back.

"No," I admitted. "Rose and Alice enjoy this place, though. It's always seemed too rowdy for my tastes."

"I think you'll appreciate the music," he said, leading me over to a corner table that said "Reserved." "They play a lot of classic tunes from when we were growing up."

We sat down, and I realized this table was much too large for two. "Are we expecting other people?" I asked, a little bummed it wouldn't be just the two of us.

"Yeah, Rose, Em, Jasper, and Alice are coming too," he told me. I think he read the look in my eyes, though, because then he leaned close and whispered, "Don't worry. You're going to have my full attention tonight."

His promise sent chills down my spine. I wasn't sure how well that would go towards resisting him tonight; the last time I'd had his full attention, he'd pretty much boned my brains out.

A waitress came over and took our drink order. He ordered me a glass of the same red wine we'd had at the restaurant the night of the auction. "You remembered," I said, pleased and a little touched.

He looked at me, his green eyes boring into mine. "I remember everything about that night."

I swallowed, hard. Resisting this man would be difficult for Mother freaking Teresa.

I heard a commotion by the door and saw several balloons enter the room. Edward groaned, and I when I looked at him questioningly, he said with a sigh, "I _told_ her not to do anything."

I looked back to the balloons and saw they were being carried by a tiny black-haired sprite, followed by Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. When I read what the balloons said, I gasped in dismay.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday! I would have gotten you something."

He smiled at me. "I can think of something you could give me," he said, winking suggestively. I rolled my eyes, but my stomach clenched in anticipation. I would definitely have to give him something good…

"Happy birthday!" Alice shouted, tying the balloons to Edward's chair. We had the attention of about half the room now, which was impressive considering people were packed in the bar like sardines and the music from the pianos was deafening.

"Alice, I told you-"

She cut him off. "When I found out you'd thought the dinner party last night was a surprise party for you, and Bella here was your present," she nudged me with her arm playfully, "I determined that I was, in fact, a terrible sister for not thinking of such things and decided to remedy that immediately." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I see Bella really was your present, though," she added, looking between us with a huge smile on her face. I blushed and looked away.

"Should we tell the piano guys it's Edward's birthday?" Emmett asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Aw, Emmett, don't embarrass me like that," Edward whined.

"Don't be shy, Eddie boy. We all know you can play circles around these idiots."

I looked at Edward. "You play piano?"

"A little," he admitted.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You don't have to play coy, Edward." She turned to me and smiled proudly. "My brother here was considered a prodigy. He won the Seattle Symphony Orchestra Piano Invitational at the age of 13."

"Wow, Edward," I exclaimed. "That's wonderful." And totally hot. There was something about a piano man's hands that made a girl wonder what else he could do with them… I had to shut that thought down before I started squirming.

"Thank you," he said graciously. "But I play a completely different kind of music than these guys," he added, gesturing to the stage.

Alice let it go, but I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't done for the night. I had a feeling Edward would be onstage playing by the time we were through here.

Damn, this guy just keeps getting better and better. My shoulders slumped slightly as I realized there was no way I could hold his interest. He was beyond gorgeous, with a face angels weep for, he was a surgeon, played the piano like a pro, was rich… the list went on and on and I'd only really started to get to know him last night. My most interesting feature was the fact I could practically blush on command.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Edward asked quietly in my ear. His face was concerned.

I plastered on a smile for him, determined to enjoy the few minutes I had with him. "Nothing."

He looked unconvinced, but didn't push me. He held up his beer and motioned for me to raise my wine glass. "To crazy nights of passion," he said with a wink.

I blushed again, but agreed. "To crazy nights of passion."

"And many more," he added as we clinked glasses. The look in his eye was blazing.

That did it for me.

I was going to fit in as many as I could before he left. Screw resistance.

**AN: So are we liking where this is going? I can't decide if I should make Edward work a little harder, or maybe not so perfect… help a sister out here! :) Thanks for reading… and reviews would be helpful!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own 28 Hard Rock Café tshirts and red snakeskin high heels.

Chapter 12

BPOV

We had been at the piano bar about an hour now. Edward was right, it was better than I'd expected. The piano guys were really funny, telling lots of jokes, and they played well-known music that we could all sing along to. My favorite was bursting out with everybody on "Livin' on a Prayer," but it was pretty amusing watching the drunk guys bat a tear away when we saluted the troops with "Proud to be an American."

Edward was being very attentive, making sure my glass was filled and that I was included in the conversation. He'd scooted closer and closer to me until his arm rested along the back of my chair, and his nearness was doing funny things to my breathing. Every once in awhile, he would lean over and comment on something in my ear, and his low, sexy voice made my stomach do somersaults. I'm sure I was grinning like the village idiot, and I didn't miss the glances Rosalie and Alice were shooting my way.

Finally Alice stood up. "I have to go to the restroom." She looked at me meaningfully.

"Uh oh!" Emmett exclaimed. "Translation: I need to talk girly talk to Rosalie and Bella without the guys hearing."

I smiled and stood up. "Or she wants a little girl-on-girl real action before she goes home with Jasper tonight." My smile grew wider as Emmett's mouth dropped wide open.

"Bella! I'm surprised at you!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands.

"I know, Bells, I would be offended at your jab if I wasn't so impressed by your witty repartee," Jasper commented.

"Are you girls into that? Because in that case, don't feel the need to hide on my account," Emmett said, gesturing to us to keep our seats. I could tell he was running some pretty raunchy images through his brain as he spoke.

Rosalie grinned at Alice and me before speaking. "When I'm with Bella and Alice, I can't be distracted," she said, coming to stand by us and linking arms.

Emmett's mouth gaped open again. "Really?" he asked quietly, in awe.

We all burst out laughing. "Believe me, Em, when I get with Rosalie you'll be the first to know," I told him. I winked at Edward before we turned and headed for the ladies' room.

Alice did a beeline for the first available mirror and immediately began reapplying lip gloss. Rosalie, much taller than tiny Alice, simply stood behind her and fluffed her gorgeous blonde hair. I used the restroom, washed my hands, and was preparing to leave when I felt manacles clamp onto my wrist.

I looked down. Man, who knew Alice's grip was so strong?  
"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Back to the table?" I asked sheepishly. Was there some part of the girls-going-to-the-restroom-together ritual I'd forgotten?

"Without dishing about the steamy looks between you and Edward? You've got to be joking," Rosalie said, hands on her hips. Ah, there was. I had neglected the time-honored gossip portion of the ritual.

I blushed. "We're just friends."

Rosalie cocked an eyebrow. "Friends who toast to 'crazy nights of passion,' huh?"

I looked anywhere but at them. If they saw my eyes, they'd see just how deep I'd fallen… and I couldn't admit that even to myself. "I guess," I shrugged.

Alice pulled slightly on my wrist to get me to look at her. "Really, Bells, what's going on? I thought you were too embarrassed to even be in the same room as him, and now he's leaning over you like the Tower of Pisa."

"Yeah, what happened when he raced after you last night?" Rosalie added. "All he told us was you guys made a deal."

I looked at them then, in surprise. "He told you about our deal?" I asked, blushing even harder.

Alice grinned. "Oooh, it must be something good," she exclaimed happily.

"Tell us, tell us!" Rosalie chanted.

I knew there was no way out of this one. Once these two got a sniff of some good gossip, they were worse than bloodhounds after a fox. "Well, he said that I was more confident than I give myself credit for," I began.

"True," Alice agreed, encouraging me.

I took a deep breath and said the next part as fast as possible. "And to prove it, he promised not to touch me but I had to promise to touch him every time I felt the urge."

Alice startled me with a giant squeal, releasing my wrist to clap her hands. Rosalie just smiled so brightly I thought Miss America would die of jealousy. "What an evil genius," she said after a moment.

"I know!" Alice agreed. "My brother is so sneaky!" She looked at me then. "He must be pretty sure you're dying to touch him, though, for his plan to work."

My shoulders slumped. "Oh, I definitely am."

Rosalie put her hand on my arm. "What's the matter with that, sweetie? Edward's a very attractive man. Hell, I'd do him if it weren't for Emmett."

I looked at her with tears in my eyes, wondering at how fast they appeared. "That's just it, Rose. Women as sexy and smart as you are meant to do him. I'm meant to be the plain, boring teacher of his hot kids. I'll never be good enough for him, never."

Alice wrapped her tiny arms around me. "Don't you ever say that again, Bella! You're too good for my stinky old brother. You're smart, beautiful, and have a wonderful sense of humor. Look at what you did to poor Emmett out there! He's probably still wondering exactly what we're doing in here."

That made me laugh a little. "Bella, I'm glad Edward has finally come up with a way to make you see what the rest of us have always seen: a woman confident and sure of her own abilities and appeal," Rosalie said, smiling at me.

I thought about that. Everyone seemed so certain that I was all those things Alice and Rosalie had just said. Surely, if so many people were convinced of it, I should be too?

"Come on," I told them. "Let's get back. I'm sure they're wondering what's taking us so long."

Rosalie laughed. "I bet Emmett isn't!"

We got back to the table, and Edward was immediately standing up. "I've missed you," he said, grabbing my hand. "You girls were in there forever."

"I know," Alice said, looking up at the stage. "I hope we didn't miss it…."

I looked at her suspiciously. "Miss what?"

She looked at me, her eyes wide… too wide. "Huh?"

"Don't play that with me, Alice! I've known you too long. What have you got up your sleeve?"

At that moment, I heard the current song end and one of the piano guys got the room's attention. "I understand there's a birthday boy in the house!" he screamed.

My eyes widened as Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper started yelling and pointing at Edward, who just sat there, grinning and blushing slightly. No fair! How come he looked so good with red cheeks? I only ever looked like a tomato.

"And there's to be a serenade!" the piano guy added. _What?!_

The next thing I knew, Alice and Rosalie were behind me, shoving me towards the stage. Oh, hell no! I may be working on my confidence, but getting up in front of hundreds of people and singing a song to Edward is not the first step!

I fought them every step of the way, but those two were stronger than they looked. I was hustled up on stage, blinking in the bright lights as they positioned me in front of a spare mic obviously meant for these types of things. I looked at them in panic, and Alice whispered, "Don't worry, we'll be up here with you."

I relaxed… a little. I was still about to make a fool out of myself in front of a roomful of strangers, two of my best friends, and the hottest guy I'd ever seen.

No biggie.

I heard the familiar notes start, blasting over the speakers, and I swear my whole body blushed. Who picked this song?

Alice leaned up, into the mic. "Come over here!" The crowd went wild, recognizing the song, too.

_All you got is this moment  
The twenty-first century's yesterday  
You can care all you want  
Everybody does yeah that's okay_

_So slide over here _

_And give me a moment_

_Your moves are so raw_

_I've got to let you know_

_I've got to let you know_

_You're one of my kind_

I was letting Rosalie and Alice sing, just kind of bobbing along next to them, while I kept my eyes trained on Edward's handsome face. He was smiling so brightly at me, obviously loving it, and when the chorus came, I decided to sing along too. After all, the lyrics were extremely fitting:

_I need you tonight_

_Cause I'm not sleeping_

_There's something about you boy! _(we laughingly changed the gender)

_That makes me sweat_

I winked at Edward, and the crowd got louder, obviously enjoying our performance. Rosalie and Alice began dancing then, rubbing all of our bodies together, and we got more than a few catcalls. I could see Edward, Jasper, and Emmett squirming in their seats, which only encouraged us more as we continued with the song.

_So slide over here_

_And give me a moment_

_Your moves are so raw_

_I've got to let you know_

_I've got to let you know_

_You're one of my kind_

Rosalie and Alice stopped before the last line, letting me say it by myself, and I blushed wildly as I heard my voice echo over the speakers. The crowd went crazy applauding us, the boys included, and I flushed with happiness. I did it!

"Happy birthday, Edward!" Alice squealed into the mic. The whole room turned toward where we were pointing and clapped at him, too.

We made our way back to the table, getting big smiles and pats on the back from various audience members. One guy even pinched my ass, but before I could say anything, Rosalie (who was behind me) growled, "Dream on, buddy."

Edward enveloped me in a hug. "That was amazing!" he said. He leaned back and kissed me soundly, his tongue dancing with mine, and only pulled away when we heard a few people around us whistling. He grinned at them while I hid my face in his chest.

"I thought you weren't allowed to make any moves," I reminded him when we sat down.

He grinned at me, unrepentant. "I had to thank you for your present. I can't imagine any better birthday present than a hot, sexy woman singing me "I Need You Tonight" by INXS."

"That's right!" I exclaimed. "That could be your birthday present."

He winked at me and leaned closer to whisper in my ear. "I hope that's not the only one." My body instantly reacted to his tone and I blushed for the hundredth time tonight.

Alice and Rosalie, who had been watching our exchange, smiled at me knowingly. They knew I'd have a hard time resisting him tonight, especially if he thanked me like that more than once. That one kiss still had me reeling minutes later.

I found myself wishing he would thank me again… only this time in private, where we could explore the fullness of his gratitude.

Yeah, I was totally going to bang him tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. I own several VIP passes to a club in Dallas, Purgatory, and a date with my husband tomorrow night.

**AN: You have been warned: some serious lemonade in this one. I am but a slave to my readers' wishes… not that I didn't enjoy it, myself. :)**

Chapter Thirteen

EPOV

It had been pure torture trying to keep my hands off Bella all night.

Her beautiful chocolate eyes, drawing me in, her pouty lips begging to be kissed, her creamy skin that I wanted to lick… Not to mention her banging body that I wanted to lose myself in for oh, six hours or so. _Tonight, anyways._

We drove up to her house and I wanted to plead with her to let me in. _In more ways than one…_

I parked and turned off the car. She didn't waste any time, immediately asking, "Want to come inside?"

I looked at her as she blushed. I reached up and touched her soft cheek. "Don't be ashamed about asking me in, Bella. I was about to beg you to do that, anyway."

"Really?" Her eyes softened. Did she really not have a clue about how desirable she was? Who were the idiots that dated her before me?

"Yes, really, Bella." She smiled at me and got out of my Volvo, and I quickly followed in case she changed her mind.

She opened the door and showed me inside, flicking on the living room light. I wandered over to the couch and laid down, a little tired from the night's activities. Nothing that would prevent me from doing other things, mind you, other _physical_ things…

She followed me, toeing off her shoes before flopping onto the couch next to me. "I'm so tired," she said, and my heart immediately began to sink. Crap, girls said that when they were trying to get out of having sex. "Who knew performing could be so draining?" she asked, merriment in her eyes.

"Yeah, and you were certainly working it up there with Rose and Ali," I told her, a smile on my face as I remembered her grinding with the girls.

She grinned shyly. "That was more them than me."

"Well, you were definitely the one starring in the fantasies that instantly cropped up."

She cocked her eyebrow at me. "Were they the only thing that cropped up?"

I laughed. "Look at you, Bella! I thought you were supposed to be shy."

"The more I'm around you, the more Isabella wants to take over." She looked down, as if ashamed to admit it.

I put my hand under her chin and gently lifted her face to look at me. "No, Bella, it isn't some other woman. It's you."

She looked deeply into my eyes, as if trying to verify my sincerity. I knew nothing but the truth was shining from them: she was a sexy, confident woman who I wanted _badly_.

I guess Bella liked what she saw, because the next thing I knew she was straddling me on the couch, peppering my face with kisses. My hands itched to wrap themselves in her hair, but I kept them to the side, allowing her to take control.

She took my face in her hands and gently pressed her lips to mine. It was a sweet kiss, slow and deliberate, but I wasn't complaining. She took her time learning my lips, brushing them over and over again, before slowly sucking my bottom lip into her mouth. I groaned at the sensation and she took that opportunity to push her tongue against mine. She ran her tongue around my mouth, tasting, and I realized that this kiss was probably the most intimate I'd ever experienced. I felt as though she were memorizing me and worshipping my mouth all at the same time.

When she finally began to move faster, my hands couldn't take it anymore. They dove into her hair, grasping her head, and clutched her face to mine. I couldn't let go if God himself stomped into the room and demanded it.

She began pulling at my shirt, obviously ready to take the next step. Since I'd been ready since, oh, a month ago, I happily obliged, letting go of her mouth for only an instant to rip it off. Her little hands immediately began running all over my chest and abs, causing the muscles to twitch in pleasure.

I figured that it was within the rules of our deal for me to do what she was already doing, so I reached for the hem of her blouse. She let go of my mouth and shook her head at me.

"It doesn't pull off that way," she explained. She reached around her waist and untied a little bow and the shirt fell away slightly, showing me a tantalizing slice of her creamy skin. She then reached for the other side of the shirt and untied another little bow that had been hidden inside, and this time the shirt completely fell open. I sucked in a breath looking at her beautiful breasts that were nearly heaving out of her lacy bra.

I attacked her chest, kissing and laving the silky skin above her bra, while she threw her head back and moaned. The sound was so sexy, so arousing, that I felt my dick get instantly as hard as granite.

She felt it, too, and began grinding her hips against mine. The friction was delicious, and I knew my control was slipping. I wanted for her to lead so badly, but being this close to her was messing with my mind.

"Edward?" I heard her ask breathily.

"Yeah?" My answer was muffled, since I refused to lift my head from her breasts.

"I don't mind… if you… want to take over from here," she got out, breathing heavy from my ministrations and her grinding action.

"Are you sure?" I moved my mouth over her bra to where her nipple was threatening to poke a hole through the fabric and blew on it.

She gasped at the sensation. "Um… yesssss." It turned into a hiss as I leaned down and sucked on the distended nipple. At her answer, I quickly shoved the fabric aside and took her nipple into my mouth uncovered, and she moaned again. God, I wouldn't be able to make it very long if she kept doing that, but I loved that I could make this woman make those noises.

I shoved her shirt down her arms and reached around her to unclasp her bra. I threw the garments aside and returned to her breasts, happy to spend another year loving them, when she began squirming.

"Edward."

"Yeah?"  
"I want… you to touch me."

I smiled against her skin. Maybe she'd let herself go finally. "I am touching you, sweetheart."

"I want you to touch me… other places."

My heart lifted in joy. I would do anything she asked, as long as she kept letting me touch her. "Oh." I lifted my head and looked at her, and her beauty took my breath away. Her face was flushed, her lips swollen from our kisses, and her eyes were drooping with lust. I smiled at her and she smiled hesitantly back, obviously unused to asking for what she wanted.

I lifted her off my lap and stood her in front of me. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but quickly understood my motives when I moved my hands to the waistband of her jeans. I brushed along the sensitive area of her lower stomach before I grasped her hips firmly, holding her in place. I leaned forward and kissed her, right below her belly button, and she gasped again.

I kept kissing her stomach while my hands moved to undo her jeans and pull them and her panties down her legs. She leaned her hands on my shoulders for support while kicking the clothes away, then left them there while I kissed a path down to her center.

"You want me to touch you here?" I asked.

"Um hmm."

I licked my tongue into her folds, already dripping, and she moaned loudly. Her knees buckled, so I caught her and laid her on the couch beside me.

"Edward."

"Yes?" I was leaning down to continue where I'd left off when she grabbed my head.

"Too many clothes."

I quickly stood up and shucked the rest of my clothing off, not one to argue in this situation. I returned to the couch and knelt beside it, while pulling her around so she was leaning against the back cushions. I got between her legs and kissed down her stomach again, before licking into her.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned.

I chuckled into her folds, and she gasped at the sensation. "Yes?"

"No, no, keep going," she begged, putting her hands in my hair and pulling my face to her. I had no problem with that.

She was so wet and ready, and I knew it wouldn't be long before she came. I tried to draw it out by licking slowly and barely using my fingers, but I could feel her tightening below me. I finally latched onto her clit and sucked on it, and she came apart, screaming my name and writhing so much I thought she'd fall off the couch.

When she was done, she opened her eyes and looked at my dreamily. "Let's take this to the bedroom," she suggested.

I stood up and gathered her in my arms and carried her while she directed me to her room. I wanted to look around and learn more about this amazing woman in my arms, but the only thing I could focus on right now was her giant bed. I laid her gently down on the covers and got on the bed next to her, kissing her and running my hands over her soft skin.

It seemed Bella was done with gentle, because she pushed my hands away and got on top of me. I barely had a moment to enjoy the view before she was pushing herself down onto my rock hard dick, and this time it was me who moaned.

She smirked at me, lifted up, then slammed down onto me again, and my eyes rolled back into my head. Good lord, this woman would be the death of me. Especially since she obviously enjoyed this position so much…

She began bouncing on top of me wildly, and I thought I would die of pleasure. It got even better when she grabbed my hands from her hips and put them on her breasts.

Maybe I wouldn't be able to handle confident Bella… because that action alone made me almost come. Well, that and the incredible noises that were erupting from her as she, too, got close.

I didn't want to come without her, so I took one hand away from her breast and reached down to massage her clit. She gasped and I could feel her inner walls clenching me, signaling her release, so I let myself go. I filled her as she came down on my dick one last time before collapsing onto my chest.

After I caught my breath, I wrapped my arms around her and began stroking her hair. She pushed off of me and rolled to my side, releasing my dick, and I instantly felt the loss of her warmth.

"Edward?"

"Yes, baby?" I wanted to call her so many things, but most of them included a certain L-word I wasn't allowed to say yet.

"That was nice."

I chuckled and gathered her even closer to me. "Yes, it was."

She pulled her head back to look at me. "Are you mad at me for directing you, after I told you to lead?"

I shook my head violently and kissed her forehead. "Absolutely not. It was the hottest thing I've ever witnessed."

"Really?"

"Yes, Bella. When are you going to realize that you could wear a monkey suit and dance around the room doing somersaults and I'd still find you the sexiest thing in the world?"

"You like it when I get confident."

I snorted. "Like it? Bella, I had to hold myself back from coming right then."

She smiled widely up at me. "I'll have to remember that."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I realized that she wanted more of me, too. One little thing to ask, then…

"Bella?" I heard my voice shake, and cursed my nervousness. I'd never actually asked this question before, though, so I tried to cut myself some slack.

"Mmm?" Her head was back on my chest, and she was lazily doodling along my muscles with her hand.

I took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?" God, I felt like I was fucking sixteen or something.

Her hand stilled, and the moments ticked by. I was quickly trying to think of a way to backtrack when she shifted, sitting up.

"Do you really mean that? I mean, we barely know each other."

I sat up, too, and grabbed her hands in earnest. "I know that I don't know how you take your coffee or what your favorite flower is, but I know what's important about you. You're smart, witty, and selfless. You're friends with all my friends. You know all the words to classic 80s rock. You have the patience of a saint, to be teaching high school." She smiled at that. "The rest, I can't wait to find out, but I'd like to have a claim on you while I'm doing so."

She smirked at me. "Claim, huh? Why don't you just whip it out and pee on my leg?"

I laughed. "I've thought about it. After watching the guys ogle you at the bar all night, believe me, I wanted to do much worse."

Her brow furrowed. "Guys were ogling me?"

I brushed my hand along her cheek. "They couldn't keep their eyes off you. I have no room to talk, because I couldn't either, but at least I knew you were there with me."

"Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend," she said, crawling over to me to sit on my lap. "I just hope you don't run away when you find out all those things you don't know yet," she mumbled quietly. I didn't think I was supposed to hear.

I kissed her neck softly, just below her ear where I knew she liked it. "I'm not going anywhere."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. I own a free Ed Hardy tshirt and a bottle of Jose Cuervo.

Chapter Fourteen

BPOV

It had been a week since Edward had so sweetly asked me to be his girlfriend. I had been so surprised, first because this sexy god had to ask like a middle school boy with his first crush, and second because that same sexy god was asking _me_.

It was wonderful being with Edward. He took the same attention to detail he had in the bedroom into every aspect of his life. I didn't seem him as much as I would like, with his busy hospital schedule, but the time we did have together Edward made sure was special. He took me hiking to a beautiful meadow in the hills outside Seattle, we had dinner at some of the finest five-star restaurants, and of course fucked like there was no tomorrow. Those times were my favorite, especially since I felt so comfortable with Edward in bed.

I've been doing better with having confidence in our relationship all the time, but there were instances where I could feel myself shaking with nerves and fear again.

Like right now, as we drove up to his parents' house for dinner.

Even if I could get over the fact that I was having dinner for the first time with my boyfriend's parents, I would never get past that his parents were the Cullens. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was a medical legend, head of surgery at the same hospital Edward worked at and creator of some very innovative techniques for organ transplants. Esme Cullen was a legend in her own right, on the board of several of Seattle's charitable organizations. I'd met them before, but only as Alice's roommate, and each time I had been stuttering with embarrassment at being in the company of Seattle royalty.

This was sure to be even worse, because now I was dining with them as their son's girlfriend. All the attention would be on me, and I would definitely crack under the pressure.

Edward saw me beginning to hyperventilate and put his hand on my knee. "Don't worry, babe. They're going to love you."

I tried to smile for him, but I'm sure it came across more like a grimace.

He pulled into the long driveway and parked behind a beautiful Mercedes even I could appreciate. He got out and helped me out of my door, and as I got my first look at their… castle, because "house" could never describe it… my mouth dropped open. This place should be on MTV's _Cribs_! It was a piece of gorgeous architecture, with white columns and large glass windows. Though obviously modern, it blended into the surrounding landscape nicely.

Edward put his hand on the small of my back and led me forward. "Are we allowed to touch the furniture?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Yes, Bella. You know Alice and I grew up here."

"I thought maybe there was a servants' quarters in the back, where they kept you two until you got old enough to appreciate Oriental rugs and Revolutionary War-era end tables."

He laughed again, the sound easing my tension slightly. "We do not have either of those things." He thought for a moment. "Now that I think about it, the dining room table we'll be eating on is a favorite antique of my mother's. I'm not sure when it dates to, though."

"Great!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "Now I can just worry about leaving water rings and stray lettuce on the old table Esme Cullen loves."

He stopped before we knocked on the door. "Bella, don't think of them that way. These people are simply the parents of your boyfriend who you've already met before anyway." He leaned down to kiss my forehead before knocking gently, keeping his other arm around my waist.

The door opened, and I felt Edward stiffen beside me. I looked at who had answered the door, and my heart sank. This wasn't Esme Cullen.

This was a goddess, a modern-day Helen of Troy with waves of cascading strawberry blonde hair and a body built for sin. Her curves should have danger signs attached, though where they would fit on her impossibly tiny dress I had no idea. Her face would have made Botticelli cry with the futility of recreating it.

"Edward!" the strange woman enthused, and reached out to give him a very big hug. With lots of hands and rubbing. _Well, isn't this awkward_, I thought, as I was unceremoniously pushed aside for her to lead Edward in. She obviously knew him well.

He pulled himself from her grip and reached back to get me, an apologetic smile on his beautiful face. "Tanya, this is my girlfriend Bella."

She looked blankly at me. "Girlfriend?"

He sighed. "Yes, girlfriend," he said firmly, taking my hand and pulling me right up next to him. I tried to smile at her, but I could only feel dread in my stomach. Who was she?

Our little tête-à-tête in the foyer was interrupted by a musical voice. "Edward!" This time it was only Esme, though any relaxation I had forced myself into was long gone. This night was going to be utter hell.

She kissed him on both cheeks and then turned to me. "Bella, so nice to see you again," she said politely, though I could see curiosity burning in her eyes. She must be wondering what her god-like son was doing cavorting with the mortals.

"Yes, thank you for having me in your home," I replied. "It's so beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you. I've put a lot of work in over the years."

"Yes, you have!" Tanya cut in. "I remember when I was here last, the garden was a dreadful mess. Edward and I could barely walk through it!" She laughed. I glared. Whoever she was, she used to be something to Edward, and I didn't like it.

Edward cleared his throat while Esme had the grace to look uncomfortable. "I didn't know Tanya was going to be here," he said to his mother.

"Oh, there was a horrible fire at my apartment in town!" Tanya told him. I had yet to be acknowledged. "Everything I had went up in smoke. Your parents were kind enough to offer me a room here until I find a new place and get some furniture together."

Edward looked at his mother, seeming as though he were trying to communicate through his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear about your apartment," he said finally.

"I'm not sad about that place, it was a dump! I'm more upset about all the personal stuff I lost, like my clothes and shoes and movies."

"You can replace all that," Esme said. "You're lucky you weren't there when the fire happened. _You_ can't be replaced." She smiled at her, a mother's smile. Esme had always been very loving.

Tanya came over to Edward and put her hand on his free arm. "I can't replace all of it," she said to Esme. "Like all the pretty notes Edward used to write me. Or our lovely engagement pictures."

All of a sudden the room seemed hazy. Engagement pictures? Love notes? I was about to hyperventilate again.

Edward turned to me. "Tanya and I used to be engaged," he said quietly. "It's been over for awhile."

I couldn't look in his eyes, though I could feel his on me. How could he have meant all those beautiful things he said to me, when he used to be engaged to a goddess? There was no way I could even begin to compete. I suddenly had a vision of the rest of the night: me, crying silent tears, as Edward, Tanya, and his parents laughed me out of their house for even beginning to think I was good enough to date him. My heart sank even further.

Before I had to say anything, however, I heard Dr. Cullen come into the room. "Edward, Bella!" he said. "It's so nice to see you both." He came over and hugged his son and smiled at me.

"V-very good to see you, too, Dr. Cullen," I stammered out. How was I going to make it through this dinner? I couldn't even leave, Edward had driven us.

"It's Carlisle, Bella," he said kindly. "And I believe dinner is ready," he added, gesturing for us to proceed into the dining room.

I tried to follow, still working out how to get the hell out of Dodge, when Edward tugged me back. He waited until everyone else had left the foyer before speaking. "Bella, look at me." I continued to stare at the ground. He sighed and put a finger under my chin to lift it, forcing me to look at him.

"Bella, I promise I had no idea she would be here," he began. "If I had, I would have asked my parents to get rid of her for the night. I can't believe she's back here after all this time," he said to himself.

"It's okay, Edward," I found myself saying. _It's not okay!_ "I'll just call Alice and have her come get me. I'm sure you guys have lots to catch up on." This was heartbreaking- we were over before we barely began.

He laughed, causing me to look at him again. "Bella, don't be absurd. I don't want to catch up with her! She's been out of my life for years now."

"But you were engaged to her?"

"Tanya was my college sweetheart. We were graduating when I decided I should propose before I had to leave for medical school. It was a very short engagement, because when I sat down and really thought about it I realized she wasn't the woman I wanted to spend forever with. To be honest, I'm surprised we lasted as long as we did. I think we held on mostly for sentimental reasons," he assured me, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"But she's so beautiful," I mumbled, still unconvinced Edward could go from someone like her to someone like me.

"Bella, she doesn't even hold a candle to you," he swore. I heard the conviction in his voice, and it warmed me a little.

"Obviously she hasn't gotten over it," I told him. What an understatement- ever since we'd walked through the door, she'd been on him like white on rice!

"That doesn't matter. I'm here with you, Bella. I'm introducing my girlfriend to my parents, and an old family friend just happens to be here too," he said, gazing at me intently. I couldn't say no to those piercing green eyes of his, and he knew it.

"Alright," I sighed. He smiled his crooked smile and kissed me, sealing the deal. There was no way I was leaving now.

He grabbed my hand and led me into the dining room.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten the way!" Tanya said, laughing. "Come sit by me, Edward," she added, pointing to the empty chair next to her.

He led me to the other side of the table, where there were two empty chairs, and pulled one out for me. Then he sat next to me and reached for my hand, keeping it on the table as if to give a physical reminder of our relationship.

"So, Bella, how's school?" Esme asked, obviously trying to relieve some tension.

Tanya snorted indelicately. "Trolling among the undergraduates, Edward?"

I was going to ignore her, but Edward jumped to my defense. "Actually, Tanya, Bella is a high school English teacher. And she is still taking classes to get her Master's, but she can only go at night, so it's taking longer than it should."

"It's good, Esme," I continued. "We're doing a Romance Unit right now, and it's encouraging because even some of the boys are really getting into the unit project. I've seen some nice poetry from them, which I assured them would do well with the ladies."

Esme laughed. "I bet you're a great teacher."

"She is," Edward said. I smiled at him, touched by his encouragement.

We dug into the food then, and I complimented Esme on the delicious stuffed chicken she'd made for us. We stuck to polite conversation, with Edward and Carlisle sharing stories about the hospital and me telling amusing stories from my school, while Tanya stewed in silence, barely contributing. We got all the way to dessert before she cut in.

"So, Bella, how long have you and Edward been together?"

I swallowed my bite of pie, unsure how to answer. We'd first had sex over a month ago, but we'd only really been together for a week. For me, though, we might as well have been together that entire month for how much attention I paid other guys, even Jacob, who was nice enough to take me out a couple of times while I daydreamed about Edward the whole time. I finally said, "About a week."

"And you're already introducing her to the parents?" Tanya asked Edward. "That's a little serious, don't you think?"

"I'm pretty serious about Bella." He looked at me and winked before continuing. "I feel like I've known her for more like a month than a week."

I choked back a laugh and Esme looked at me curiously.

"Well, I've always known Bella was a sweet girl," Carlisle said. "I'm sorry to say I don't know you better, considering how long you lived with Alice."

"Well, I was pretty shy," I said.

"It seems Edward isn't the only one changed by your relationship," Esme said cryptically.

"I'll say," Tanya snorted. "I don't think Edward's actually called a girl his girlfriend since me, and that was six years ago." Her gaze turned to me, and it was anything but friendly. "And he's been with plenty of girls."

"Tanya," Edward growled warningly.

"What, Edward?" Tanya tried to look innocent. "There's a reason you've been named Seattle's number one bachelor in the society pages for three years straight even though you were technically living on the east coast. You managed to cut quiet a swath here."

I tried to hide a confused frown. I hadn't fooled myself into thinking Edward was an innocent… _obviously not, considering everything he did to you that night_… but I didn't realize I was dating such a hot commodity. Who had evidently gotten around.

"Tanya, why don't you help me gather the dirty plates?" Esme asked, standing. God bless that woman's social graces.

Tanya stood, huffing, and grabbed a few plates before following Esme into the kitchen. Carlisle was shaking his head at the table, and Edward's grip on my hand tightened.

"Don't listen to her," he whispered anxiously. "She's just trying to jab at me."

I nodded, not knowing what to say. How do you ask your boyfriend if he was a man whore?

_Does it really matter if he was?_ my internal voice asked. _He's obviously not now._

_So you think_, the devil's advocate inside me said.

After Esme and Tanya returned, we all trooped to the foyer to say goodbye. I thanked Carlisle and Esme for a nice time and they invited me back anytime. I completely ignored Tanya, which was moot because she was only staring broodingly at Edward.

He helped me into the Volvo, and I still didn't know what to think. So much had happened tonight, none of which I had expected.

"Bella?" Edward asked after we pulled away.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking? You being so quiet is driving me crazy."

I shook my head. "I honestly don't know what to think. It's not every day you find out your boyfriend is Seattle's number one bachelor."

He laughed half-heartedly. "That title is a joke."

"Obviously not to all the women who chase you." I couldn't quite cut the bitterness out of my tone.

"Bella, Tanya was only trying to hurt me by hurting you. She has no idea what I'm like now, we haven't spoken in years."

"So you haven't dated that many women?"

He paused. Uh oh.

"How many is 'that many?'"

Bigger uh oh.

"I don't know, Edward, I'm not good with these things. I've dated four guys since college, none of them very serious. How does your number compare?"

He was quiet for a moment. "It's a little higher than yours."

"How much higher?"

He pulled up in my driveway and turned off the car. He stared at the steering wheel before looking at me with pain in his eyes. "To be completely honest, Bella, I don't know the number."

"It's that high?"

He shook his head sadly. "I never really 'dated,' Bella. I had dates here and there, but rarely more than two or three with any single woman. No one held my interest."

I took that in. I guess I was lucky for getting a whole week. I even got a title. Besides, what he did before didn't matter. He was with me now, and committed to us.

_I think._

"Please, Bella, don't hold that against me. I swear I'm different now."

I looked at him then, the urgency in his voice moving me. "Edward, you told me that my crippling shyness didn't bother you. I'd be awful hypocritical if I let your past get to me."

He grabbed my hands and kissed them. "Thank you."

"As long as you aren't kissing anybody but me," I warned, half serious.

He grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Then we went inside and Edward demonstrated just how much he liked kissing only me.

**AN: I know this is a little long, but there was a lot of information for me to cover in this chapter. We're just past halfway done with the story. Thanks for reading and review if you please! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. I own a bunch of mirrors from IKEA and a ridiculous obsession with the Oscars.

Chapter Fifteen

EPOV

I woke up in Bella's bed the next morning, my head resting on hers as she was tucked into my side. I smiled, remembering the sexual acrobatics of the previous evening, and wondered again how this sexy creature could consider herself timid. I was having a hard time keeping up with her, and that was saying something coming from me.

I frowned at that thought. Stupid Tanya for bringing up the past. I was planning on telling Bella those things about me, just not the first week we were dating. I had to make sure she loved me before springing an ex-fiancée and a string of one night stands on her. And stupid Esme, for not warning me about the danger zone I'd inadvertently driven Bella into. Usually my mother was much more tactful.

Bella stretched slightly next to me, bumping her ass into my dick, and I felt little Eddie stir. She rubbed him again, and I bit back a groan, convinced my little angel didn't know how she was affecting me.

Then her tiny hand grabbed him, and I knew she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Good morning to both of you," she murmured, her voice so sexy with sleep. She began to run her hand up and down my length, and I was getting harder by the second.

"Ah, Bella…" I trailed off. I reached my hand around her hip to her center to see if she was ready for me, and I encountered a dripping wonderland. Score.

I parted her folds and began pumping my fingers in and out of her, earning my own soft moans. "Edward… please…"

I smiled into her hair. "Please what, baby?"

She gripped little Eddie harder then, causing me to yelp. "You know what. Don't make me ask again." Holy shit, dominatrix Bella was fucking _hot._

"Your wish is my command, master," I said, and quickly flipped her under me and plunged inside her. She moaned loudly, and I nearly came right then.

I stilled myself for a second, to gather my willpower, then began slowly pushing myself in and back. She followed me for a bit, but then began thrashing her head back and forth in frustration. I knew she wanted me to go faster, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Fuck, Edward!" she yelled, then drug her nails down my back hard enough to cause some serious marks. I hissed at the sensation and went a little faster, but kept my strokes shallow.

She opened her eyes and narrowed them at me. "You want to play games this morning, huh?" she asked, then reached between us and grabbed my dick mid-thrust, stopping my movement. I groaned and looked down at her flushed face.

"You are going to fuck me hard and fast, or you're not going to fuck me at all," Bella ordered. Ah, so hot. I nodded.

She squeezed me, causing me to yelp again. "Do you understand or not?"

I squinched my eyes shut. The mixture of pleasure and pain was getting to me, and I needed to get moving again before I came apart without her. "I understand, master."

She let go of me and I immediately slammed into her, hard. She cried out and I briefly wondered if I had hurt her, but then she yelled, "DO IT, Edward!"

I pulled back and began pounding her into the bed, causing her headboard to crash against the wall. I was holding nothing back now, giving her all of me, and the noises coming from her throat were drawing me closer to the edge. I knew she was close, too, because her inner walls began getting tighter.

"Come with me, baby!" I yelled, barely holding on.

"Oh, Edward!" she screamed, grabbing my ass, and that did it for me. I felt my release pour into her, and I knew she was coming as well because she milked me for all I had. I collapsed onto her body, breathing hard, unable to lift myself off her for a few moments.

When I finally regained my strength, I pushed myself up with my arms but kept little Eddie in his favorite place. I looked at her and grinned, and she returned my smile hesitantly.

"What's wrong, Bella? Did I hurt you?" Shit. I thought she wanted it rough.

She shook her head. "Oh, no, I was far from pain. I'm just ashamed of myself. I've never talked dirty like that before, or ordered someone around." She hid her face in my chest.

I rolled off her and gathered her close to me, lifting her face to mine. "Bella, you have no reason to be ashamed. I was so turned on by it I almost came before I was even inside you."

She smiled wickedly. "I kind of liked it, too." Then her eyes widened. "Will you talk dirty to me?"

I groaned. I was creating a sexual monster!  
_And you're loving every second of it…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was unceremoniously ejected from Bella's house a few hours later because she needed to do some work for her classes. It was painful being away from her for even a few hours, and I only left because I had the assurance I could come back and spend the night.

Damn, look at Edward Cullen, all pussy whipped and shit.

_If my friends could see me now…_

I drove over to my parents' again, determined to give them a piece of my mind for springing Tanya on me like that. I wondered at Esme's motivations; did she want me to get back with Tanya? She must have, because she knew I wouldn't go near her with a fifty-foot pole had I known she was there. But Esme also knew I was bringing Bella over to meet them as my girlfriend. Surely she had more grace?

I was surprised to see Alice's Porsche parked in the driveway. This could turn into a family meeting really quickly, and I wasn't sure I was ready to let them know the extent of my feelings for Bella.

I didn't bother to knock this time and followed the voices until I was in my mother's expansive (and expensive) kitchen. Esme was making cookie dough while Alice and Jasper sat at the bar on the counter and watched, and Carlisle was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Thankfully, Tanya was absent.

"What the hell, Mom?" I began, not bothering with pleasantries.

She looked up, surprised. "That's not how you greet your mother," Carlisle warned.

"You both could have had the decency to warn me I was walking into a snake pit last night!" I sneered, still upset. The dinner had been a complete disaster, at least for me, because I spent the whole night vacillating between admiration for Bella at dealing with Tanya and fear she was going to drop me like a bad habit as Tanya trotted out my questionable history.

Esme looked sheepish. "I have no defense, sweetheart," she said. "I know you said you were bringing over Bella for dinner, but I had no idea she was your girlfriend. At least, as serious a girlfriend as she evidently is."

"What?" I exploded. "I told you, very clearly, I was bringing someone special over to meet you. Have I ever done that before?"

Carlisle laughed. "Certainly not."

I rounded on him. "You weren't any better! Even if Mom had some sneaking fantasy that Tanya and I would meet again and my heart would flutter in my chest, you know better than that!"

"Am I that transparent?" Esme asked sadly.

"I knew it," I shook my head. "You wanted to surprise me with Tanya so we could get back together." I threw myself into a chair at the table with my father, disgusted.

Alice came over and put her hand on my shoulder. "Edward, she was only worried about you. You haven't dated anyone seriously since Tanya. In fact, you were quickly becoming legendary in Seattle for your Casanova ways. Mom had no idea about Bella."

"Why didn't _you_ tell her?" I asked. No one was safe from my anger today. "You're usually Chatty Cathy when it comes to my love life."

"To be honest, I didn't know you were that serious, either," Alice said. "I've been afraid this entire week that you were going to snap out of it and break my best friend's heart. Even though I know she's absolutely perfect for you."

Geez, I must really be awful to women for my own mother and sister to be so convinced I was incapable of loving.

Well, I was a changed man, and it's time they knew it.

I looked Alice straight in the eye. "Alice, I'm in love with her."

Her eyes widened, then she squealed and jumped on my lap. I barely had the chance to steady us before we tumbled out of the chair with her enthusiasm.

My mother had her hand clapped over her mouth, causing her face to be caked with the flour she'd been kneading into the dough. My father was grinning across the table at me like a fool, and Jasper was laughing.

"What?" I asked him.

He shook his head, still chuckling. "Alice and her _feelings_."

I smiled back at him. She had been right for once.

"Edward, I'm so happy for you," Esme said.

"Thank you. I'm pretty happy myself."

"And I'm sorry about Tanya," she continued. "I had the best intentions at heart."

"I know, Mom," I said. "It was just… difficult yesterday."

She grimaced. "I know! I began to regret asking her to stay the moment she began her tirade against you. That must have been so embarrassing, having Bella find out that way."

"It wasn't pretty," I agreed.

"What did Tanya say?" Alice asked curiously, still perched on my lap.

"Oh, only that I used to be engaged to her, making it sound like it was yesterday, and since then I've been a man whore."

Alice giggled. "That's pretty much true."

I tickled her sides in revenge. "Where's your family loyalty?"

She jumped off my lap and ran to Jasper for a reprieve, still laughing. "I have always been loyal to you, Edward. That doesn't mean I can't make fun of you in the privacy of our own home."

"You make fun of me plenty of other places."

"That may be true, too," she mused, unapologetic.

"How long is Tanya staying here?" I asked my parents, changing the subject. I needed to know how long to keep Bella away.

My mother grimaced again. "We told her she could stay until she found a new place. And I have a feeling she's going to drag her feet on that, now that she thinks she has competition."

"What?" My brow furrowed in confusion.

"After you left last night, I heard Tanya mumble something about 'Let the games begin,'" Esme said. "I think she thinks she's going to fight for you or something."

I groaned. Perfect. Just perfect. I wonder what other incriminating information she could use against me to chase Bella away. I mean, our families had been friends for years. She used to know practically everything about me.

"I can't just kick her out," Esme said.

"No, I don't want you to do that," I told her, running my hand over my face in frustration. "Just don't be hurt when I don't bring Bella over for dinner again any time soon. I'm going to have to avoid you guys like the plague until she gives up and leaves."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I can think of one time you will definitely be seeing her again."

I looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"The ribbon cutting at the hospital, for the new Cullen Pediatric wing. You can't miss the ceremony and ball."

I closed my eyes. I'd completely forgotten about that. There was no way a Cullen, especially one who worked at the hospital, could skip an event honoring my family for donating a new wing. And there was no way my mother, with all her social grace, could tell Tanya she was definitely unwelcome.

"That's not for another two weeks," Esme said. "Maybe I could gently encourage Tanya in her apartment search until she caves."

"She won't cave," I said. "It's not in her nature to cede to another person, especially a woman. You saw her last night, I could barely keep her claws out of me."

"Well then, I have two weeks to make her remember why she's always hated me," Alice said firmly. "It shouldn't be too hard." I could see the wheels turning in her head already.

I guess I had two weeks to make sure Bella was in love with me. That way, we could definitely handle whatever Tanya decided to throw at us.

I smiled at the thought of Bella in love with me. I just might enjoy this particular battle.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. I own several packets of Crystal Light Peach Mango Green Tea and about a hundred white votive candles. Obviously, I'm not as interesting.

Again, italics are flashbacks.

Chapter Sixteen

APOV

After Edward left to return to Bella, I sat downstairs at my parents' house with Jasper and contemplated all the ways I could get Tanya to leave. She'd always hated me, all the way back to when we were kids and I did "makeovers" on all her Barbies, coloring their hair neon green and tattooing them all over with a Sharpie. She never let on, though, knowing how much it would upset the focus of her attention, my brother. Through the years, I think she suspected I wasn't as innocent as I played, but she knew how close I was to Edward and she always indulged me with a grimace.

I smiled as I remembered the night before one of Edward's frat house formals five years ago. Christian Audigier had just taken over Ed Hardy's line of clothing, and was revolutionizing tshirt design by beginning with a one-size-fits-all tshirt and customizing it to each patron's body in the store as they bought it. Everyone wanted one, because each was a unique masterpiece. I'd convinced Tanya that I had studied his techniques online and was ready to customize her beautiful cocktail dress just like a real fashion designer, and since she was desperate for attention like always, she'd agreed to let me "fix" it.

_"I'm done!" I squealed, holding up the dress._

_Tanya came out of her bathroom excitedly, then stopped dead in her tracks. "Alice! What did you do?" she wailed._

_I tried to hide my glee behind a disappointed face. "What do you mean? You don't like it?"_

_She grabbed the dress from my hands and moaned. "I can't wear this! You've ruined it!"_

_I burst into crocodile tears, hiding my chuckles behind fake sobs Ethel Barrymore would've been jealous of. I didn't feel a twinge of pity; she _could_ wear it, after all… if she wanted to be an extra zombie on Michael Jackson's "Thriller" video, that is._

_I heard her sigh and put the dress on the bed. "I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean that you ruined it. I meant… I wasn't… prepared… for how much you'd learned."_

_I smiled behind my hands before lifting my head. "Really? You'll wear it, then?"_

_She looked back at the ruined dress and sighed. "Of course, sweetie. I can't wait to tell Edward all about how you helped me tonight."_

_Shit. That would get me in major trouble. It was touching how far she was willing to go to keep my brother, though. If she wasn't such a coldhearted bitch, I'd be glad for him._

_"Oh, don't, Tanya," I pleaded. "Edward doesn't support my fashion dreams like you do. Let's just keep it between us for now."_

I was pulled from my happy memories by Jasper whispering in my ear. "What are you plotting over there, babe?"

I grinned at him. "I wasn't plotting… yet. I was only remembering some of my better Tanya moments."

He groaned. "I'd thought we were past all that."

"We were, until she decided to try and steal Edward away from Bella. Now, it's war."

"What do you have against her, anyway?"

"You know how I always get _feelings,_ right?" He nodded. Jasper always took my feelings seriously; after all, I told him when we met that I was what he'd been looking for. "Well, even when we were kids playing together, I knew something was just… wrong about her. We had to be careful about who we hung out with, since practically everyone in Seattle knows the Cullen family, and though Tanya's family is wealthy in their own right, I always felt like Tanya was using us, the same as everyone else. Edward never agreed, though I think deep down he knew something was up, too, since he broke off their engagement barely two months in."

"You think she's a golddigger?" Jasper asked incredulously. He knew just how much money the Denalis had, and Tanya was their only daughter.

"No, it's different. More like attention-digger. Her family isn't really society like ours."

"I thought you hated all that society crap." This was a sore subject for Jasper, since he'd grown up poor in Texas.

"I do, baby!" I assured him. "But that doesn't mean other people don't take it very seriously. Like Tanya. Besides, there was other stuff that didn't sit right, too. Sometimes… there was this glint in her eye… I can't explain it. I just know she's bad news."

I scooted over into Jasper's lap and put my head on his shoulder. "Now, help me come up with a plan," I ordered him. He chuckled as he put his arms around me.

"I usually just do whatever you tell me," he said.

The light bulb went off, and I grinned wickedly. "That's perfect!" I told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV- a week later

I packed up my messenger bag as I got ready to leave for the day. I had midterms to grade… groan… so it was heavier than normal. It weighed on my shoulder, reminding me that I wouldn't be seeing too much of Edward for the next couple of days so I could get it all done.

Mmm… Edward. The very thought of him still made my breasts tighten and my panties damp. He was being true to our deal, never making a move unless I did first, but boy, he made me want to make moves all freaking day… and night. That man was _talented._

Speak of the devil.

There he was, leaning up against my beat up truck, waiting for me. It should be a sin for someone to look so appealing in only jeans and a fitted sweater. In fact, I'd determined a while ago that he wasn't a god like I'd originally assumed; no, he was a demon, sent here to torment me into random acts of lasciviousness.

Well, if I was going to hell…

I smirked as I noticed several of my coworkers trying to surreptitiously ogle him. My assistant principal even walked straight into the car parked next to mine… which wasn't hers. Edward only had eyes for me, though, smiling his crooked smile and dazzling me into incoherence yet again.

For an English teacher, I found myself at a loss for the language pretty much any time he looked at me like that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I got closer to him.

"Waiting for you, duh," he said, reaching to take my heavy bag from me. He set it down on the ground before grabbing me into his arms and capturing my lips with a searing kiss. When I finally pulled away, I noticed even more of my coworkers staring.

"That seemed like a move," I told him, referring to our deal.

"My apologies, master," he said, smirking. "Guess you'll just have to punish me."

Oh God. Several "punishments" ran through my head at lightning pace, causing my face to blush bright red. He looked at me wickedly, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"I thought you had rotations tonight," I said lamely.

He grinned. "I traded. I wanted to see you."

"Well, that's a sweet thought, but I've got midterms to grade," I said sadly. Dammit, he never had free nights, and now I was going to waste one reading teenagers' musings on love during Jane Austen's time.

"Aww, those can wait another day, right?" he asked, turning me so I was pushed up against the truck, his hot body plastered to mine. Just call me Mush for Brains.

"Um… not really…" I trailed off as he peppered kisses up and down my neck and behind my ear.

"Oh, come on, my teachers never returned those things quickly," he whispered in my ear. "Besides, I've got a very nice surprise for you."

That was like a cold bucket of water on the heat Edward was transferring me from his body. "Surprise?" I asked, trepidation in my voice. I _hated_ surprises. While enjoyable for some, they usually meant tomato face and eternal mortification for me.

He pulled back, sensing the change in my mood. "Don't get all worked up, Bella. Alice told me how you feel about surprises, but I promise, you'll like this one."

I looked at him worriedly. "I know you think I've come far in my confidence levels, but I think I'll always hate surprises. Too much uncertainty."

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "Just go with me on this one. If you hate it, I'll never subject you to a surprise ever again, for the rest of our lives."

My breath hitched at that. Was it just me, or was he making plans… for the rest of our lives? Was it possible that _this man_ saw me in his future?

He ushered me over to his Volvo, telling me we'd get my truck later, and sat me in the passenger seat while I mulled over his last sentence. Had he been just saying that? Or did he really mean it… forever… with me? I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it, dreamt about it, wished fervently for it, but I knew better than to think a man like Edward Cullen settles down with a woman like me. I was honestly surprised we'd lasted this long, especially after I'd found out about his… appetite… last week at his parents' house. There was no way a man with his apparent experience and appeal was satisfied with a lowly English teacher who might as well have had no sex before him and self esteem issues.

I turned to look at him as he drove. He was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at him. His messy copper hair going every which direction, his strong jaw and high cheekbones, his gorgeous green eyes framed by lashes all women would die for… it was hard not to get overwhelmed. I couldn't believe that this perfection wanted _me_.

Because God knows, I wanted him. Badly. And I had him, nearly every night, but I wanted so much more. I wanted to see his clothes next to mine in the closet. I wanted to go grocery shopping with him for our pantry. I wanted my name to be his emergency contact.

I wanted everyone in Seattle to know this man was taken.

I wanted everyone in Seattle to know this man was so taken, there was a woman with the new name of Mrs. Edward Cullen running around.

I wanted him to love me back like I loved him.

Because I was done fighting it. I'd suspected for awhile that I loved him, but wouldn't let myself think it because it was too soon, or I didn't know him well enough, or I'd never be good enough so I was wasting it anyway.

But there was no denying the inevitable. I'd fallen so hard for this man I'm surprised there wasn't a big welt on my face from the impact. I'm also surprised a man as intelligent and sensitive as he hadn't noticed it practically shining out of my eyes like sunbeams, because I couldn't hold it back whenever I was within five feet of him.

I was interrupted from my musings when we pulled up in my driveway. He reached into the backseat and got a bag and a suit carrier and got out of the car. Hmmm… we were obviously dressing up for this surprise.

Not good.

I got out, too, and we walked up to my front door. I paused before opening it. "Can I at least ask where you're taking me?"

He grinned and shook his head. "Will that ease your mind some?"

_No._ "Yes."

"Okay, but this is all I'm divulging. We're going to the Seattle Opera House."

I let out a breath. That wasn't so bad. We'd already talked about how much we enjoyed the music of the opera, so he'd known I would love actually seeing one. I never got to go usually because the tickets were so expensive. "Okay," I said simply.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "You're so cute when you're nervous."

I let that "move" slip and opened the door to let us in.

"We need to be there in an hour, so go ahead and get ready," he told me. "I brought my stuff so I could change in your guest room."

I nodded, tried not to think about him getting naked in the other room (_yeah, right_), and headed to my closet to try and come up with something nice enough for the opera.

**AN: Minor cliffie here, but never fear, new chapter will be up lickety-split. Thanks for reading, and review if you please! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. I own all fifteen retro Barbie ornaments and a subscription to Entertainment Weekly.

Warning: Lemonade ahead, in the second half. But it's so cute cause they're in love! Also, a rather short chapter, but important.

Chapter Seventeen  
EPOV

Bella came out of her room and nearly stole my breath. She looked incredibly beautiful, with her brown hair shining in waves and a pretty red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her makeup was simple, but I liked her that way. It pleased me all the more that she'd gotten herself ready, instead of Alice. I liked Bella just the way she was, and my sister tended to go overboard.

I smoothed my tie and walked over to her. She was ogling me in my nicest dress suit, and I couldn't help but preen a little. I loved that she looked at me the way I knew I looked at her.

"Ready, milady?" I asked, offering my arm.

She blinked, then smiled at me. "Yes, kind sir." She took my arm, grabbed a clutch, then followed me out to my Volvo.

We drove in silence. It wasn't exactly comfortable, because I knew she was nervous about whatever surprise I had planned, and I was nervous because I wanted this night to be special. I'd planned this for two weeks, at least, since Bella had expressed an interest in hearing me play.

I parked at the opera house and Bella looked at me, confusion all over her face. "Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"It's just us tonight," I told her, laughing. She'd thought I was bringing her to a show.

"Then why are we here?"

"That's part of the surprise, silly," I told her, leaning over to kiss her. I'd smudged her lipstick, but I could tell she didn't care. Reason number 298 I was in love with this woman.

I pulled out the key to open the side stage door and Bella looked at it curiously. "Is that a magic key that lets you Cullens in wherever you want to go in Seattle?"

I laughed again. I loved that Bella could poke fun at my family; most women spent all their time praising it in hopes of joining it. "Unfortunately, no. I just happen to be friends with the Seattle opera's creative director."

The door opened, and I led her into a hallway that I knew ran along the left side of the stage. The dressing rooms were to our left, a large rehearsal room was to our right, and backstage was open in front of us, leading to the wings.

She looked around, taking everything in. "Have you ever been backstage before?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I was never involved in anything that had to do with stages as a kid. Too much room for embarrassment and tripping."

"Like surprises."

She smiled at me. "Exactly."

I took her arm and pulled her forward. "Would you like a tour, then?"

"No, I want my surprise," she murmured, gazing at me.

"To get it over with?"

She flushed a little, since I saw right through her. "Maybe."

We continued walking through the wings until we were on the opera house stage. I heard Bella gasp as she took in the scene I'd arranged for her: a single grand piano, center stage, covered in white candles that were also scattered on the stage floor. The lights were set as low as I could get them, with a few red and blue splashes on the white backdrop to simulate moonlight. There was a cream chaise for her to sit on while I played for her, though I hoped she wanted to sit next to me on the piano bench.

She looked at me, tears in her eyes. "You're going to play for me?"

I nodded, suddenly nervous. I never got nervous playing, it was so natural to me, but I wanted it to be perfect for the woman who'd inspired it.

She walked over to the piano and sat down, just as I'd hoped. She smiled at me and patted the bench next to her, and I gladly joined her.

"What are you going to play?" she asked.

"Just a little something I wrote recently." I put my hands on the keys and began the lullaby, which started out softly. She sighed and closed her eyes, drinking in the notes, and I was glad she appreciated music as I did.

As the piece went on, it got more romantic, echoing the feelings I'd developed for Bella. I played for nearly five minutes, fingers dancing on the keys, while Bella swayed slightly with the music. It ended on a hopeful note- hopeful that she returned the sentiments I'd just expressed through my favorite medium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

When Edward finished his beautiful song, I opened my eyes. I looked at him, and he was looking at me anxiously. He needn't have worried.

Of course I loved him, too.

And I told him so. "I love you, Edward."

His answering smile was dazzling. "I knew you would pick up on that."

I returned his smile, dizzy that this wonderful man had written that for me, and demonstrated his love in such a tangible way. I would never forget this moment, as long as I lived.

We sat there for a moment, content to gaze into each other's eyes and read the love pouring forth that neither of us was hiding any longer.

Desire began to course through me as I absorbed his perfect features. It was a different kind of desire this time- now I knew he loved me and I loved him. This desire was infinitely more emotional. I craved his body in order to physically express all the things my eyes were saying. I wanted to be one with him in all the ways that mattered.

And I could tell he was feeling the same. His eyes began to smolder at me, and I was lost.

He quickly stood up and gathered me in his arms to carry me over to the chaise. He laid me down gently and began at my feet, taking off my strappy high heels before kissing each toe. Then he moved up my body, sliding my long dress up my legs, peppering kisses over each calf and thigh. I was watching him, his bronze head moving between my legs and stoking my desire even further.

Before he reached the spot I craved his kisses most, he came up and hovered over me. He whispered, "I love you," before dipping his lips to mine in a kiss so deep with meaning I felt as though I were drowning. But who would complain about drowning in Edward Cullen?

My hands roamed over his back before pushing his suit jacket off. He raised his head to look at me.

"Here?" he asked, wondering if I was comfortable enough to make love in the middle of a stage.

I nodded. All I wanted at this moment was him. The entire Seattle opera company could come in and I wouldn't notice or care, he had me so enraptured.

He grinned, then leaned down to suckle around my neck and collarbone. I worked on the pearl buttons of his shirt while he lifted my body to unzip my dress in the back. When he touched the bare skin of my back, I felt fire lick through me all the way to my center and his gentle touches were no longer enough.

"Edward, I need you."

He growled, bit lightly at my neck, then sat up. He wrenched his shirt off, scattering the buttons all over the stage, while I shimmied my dress down my body and let it slide to the floor. His eyes darkened when he saw that I hadn't worn any underwear.

"I wouldn't have made it this long if I'd known that," he murmured.

I smiled wickedly at him. "Now you're going to wonder if I have underwear on any time you see me."

He groaned. "You wouldn't do that to me. I can only have a hard on for so many hours out of the day."

"We'll see about that," I said, and reached for his pants. He kicked them off, along with his boxer briefs, briefly ensuring that they didn't fall on any candles and burn the opera house down.

He crawled back over me and settled between my legs. "I can't tell you how good it feels to be able to say I love you," he said. My heart soared.

"Me, too," I said, gazing at him as he pushed into me. I would never get tired of this feeling, him filling me so completely, even if we made love every day for the rest of our lives.

He started slowly, but my moans and gasps spurred him on until he set a faster pace. The noises I was making echoed around the concert hall, but I was too far gone to be embarrassed. In fact, it was kind of turning me on.

"Edward, I'm gonna-" I gasped out.

"Me too, love, me too," he panted, slamming harder into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as the wave hit, both my insides and outsides clutching him.

He groaned loudly as he came, pushing into me one last time before collapsing on top of me. "I love you," he grunted into my neck.

"I love you," I breathed back. We could say it a thousand more times and it would be magic every single time.

I thought about where I was at that moment. If you had told me a month ago that I, Bella Swan, would be naked in the middle of an opera stage, having just been made love to by the godlike Edward Cullen, on top of which he'd just confessed his love for me, I would have sent you straight to the loony bin. Stuff like this doesn't happen to boring old me.

But tonight, it had, all thanks to the glorious being nestled in my arms.

I must be living a fairy tale.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. I own a giant bottle of Grey Goose and an unhealthy obsession with Marilyn Monroe.

Chapter Eighteen

EPOV

She loved me.

She loved me!

She _loved_ me.

Even two days later, I couldn't get over it.

I'd been walking around the hospital grinning like a fool who'd gotten into the morphine cabinet. A lot of the nurses were paying me extra attention, taking my apparent good mood to mean I was suddenly open to fraternizing at work.

As if any of them could compare to my Bella.

I whistled as I left the hospital to head home and get ready for dinner with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and my sister. It would be the first time we'd six hung out since my birthday at the piano bar.

How different Bella and I were! Back then, I wasn't allowed to initiate anything, and waiting for her to had been slowly killing me inside. Now that we had declared ourselves, I was free to grab her anytime I liked.

Which was pretty freaking often.

And she let me, most of the time. I was so proud of how far she'd come in her confidence. She certainly didn't see herself clearly, because a woman as beautiful and smart and sexy as her should be a stuck up, arrogant bitch. The fact that she wasn't only added to her immense appeal. I tried to let her know how amazing she was as often as I could, and it was sticking lately, but sometimes I could still see the doubt in her eyes.

It was worst when another woman walked by and winked at me, or flirted with me. Bella tensed up, like she thought I was going to ditch her. Even if I wanted to (which I most certainly did not), I couldn't- my heart was in her hands now. Other women held absolutely no interest for me.

I showered quickly and threw on a white button-up shirt with my dark jeans. After attempting for the umpteenth time to somewhat tame my hair, I gave up, sprayed on some Abercrombie Fierce, then headed out to pick up Bella.

She was waiting for me on her porch swing. I smiled as I saw her stand and come towards me. She was obviously going to just get in the passenger seat of my Volvo, but I put the car in park and jumped out to grab her.

Bella squealed as I threw her into my arms and attacked her face with kisses. "Edward!"

I pulled back slightly. "What, love?"

"You're getting my face all wet!"

I smirked at her. "That's not the only thing I want to get wet."

She rolled her eyes. "If we get started, we're going to be late and Alice will throw a hissy fit."

"I don't care," I declared, capturing her luscious lips with mine. She let me kiss her deeply for a moment, then pulled away and sighed.

"Edward, as much as I'd like to, we promised we'd be there."

I sighed as well and led her to the passenger side. "Fine, have it your way. As long as we get to do my way later," I added, winking.

She grinned wickedly. "Okay."

My dick twitched at that promising grin. I was still amazed at how quickly Bella could get a… rise… out of me.

We drove to Alice and Jasper's place and let ourselves inside. Jasper was cooking in the kitchen in his little ruffly apron again, while Alice and Rose set the table and Emmett tried to sneak some of the sauce.

"Spaghetti?" I asked.

Jasper laughed. "Yes, since Bella didn't get to try any of my special recipe last time, I decided to grace her with it again."

I grimaced as I remembered the last time we came over here for dinner. Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

Alice danced over to us. "Bella! It's been too long!" She hugged her, then stepped back. "And look at how nicely you've dressed! I see my brother has a positive influence on your wardrobe."

Bella blushed and smoothed her white dress. "I guess I was waiting for proper inspiration." She looked at me, love shining in her eyes. I winked back.

Alice looked between us, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Leave it to Alice to know we were in love before we said anything. She probably knew before we even knew ourselves. Damn "feelings."

Jasper pulled off the apron. "Dinner is served, ladies, gents, and Emmett."

"Hey! I'm a gent!" Emmett protested.

"You're certainly not," Rosalie said, waggling her eyebrows.

He grinned, displaying his dimples that I knew had a panty-dropping effect on any woman aged 14 to 75. If my own crooked smile weren't as dangerous, I would have been jealous. Well, before Bella, anyway. "Not with you, I'm not."

I pulled out a chair at the table for Bella. "I'm a gentleman with my woman," I told him.

"And that's because you're a giant pussy!" Emmett exclaimed. He sat across from Bella and grabbed her hand from the table. "I'm so sorry he can't please you, Bella. You deserve a _real_ man."

She blushed, but I knew the look blazing in her eyes. "Edward is definitely real, Em. In fact, I'd say he's… eight inches of real?" She turned and winked at me before continuing. "And I'll take eight inches of real over nine inches of enhanced any day."

Emmett was outraged and threw her hand away. "I have _never_ enhanced anything down there! I have been blessed, generously I might add! Right, Rosie?"

She was too busy laughing at Bella's comments to properly comfort him. He comforted himself, instead, heaping mounds of noodles and sauce onto his plate.

"This is a new side of you, Bells," Alice declared as she and Jasper joined all of us at the table. "I must say, I like it."

"Me too," I added, squeezing Bella's knee under the table. She smiled back at me and began serving herself some salad.

"So what's going on with you two?" Rosalie demanded. Always the subtle one.

"What do you mean?" I asked defensively. We didn't have to explain ourselves to anybody, even our closest friends. Besides, I wasn't entirely sure what to say. "Girlfriend" seemed a little too casual, while "Lover" wasn't appropriate for polite company. "Partner" usually signaled some sort of gay or lesbian relationship. And she wasn't my fiancée… yet.

Before Rosalie could respond, Bella cut in. "Edward and I are in love," she declared, beaming.

Alice and Rosalie gasped, then squealed. "Oh, my God!" The guys kind of nodded their heads at me and resumed eating, which I understood to be their form of congratulations.

Alice finally turned to me and put her hand on my arm. "I'm so glad for you, Edward. It's obvious to everyone how happy you are now." Tears glistened in her eyes, and I wondered at that. Was I such a jackass before Bella? I mean, I wasn't the greatest towards my dates, but they knew what they were getting into beforehand. But had my coldness in my personal life extended to all my relationships, even those with my family? That thought made me sad.

Bella leaned over to me. "What's wrong, baby?" she whispered quietly.

I looked at her, her beauty striking me once again, and shook my head slightly. "Nothing." Not now that I had her.

We enjoyed Jasper's spaghetti and a couple of bottles of wine over the next two hours. It was nice to hang out with my close friends- I never had to pretend with them. All my life I'd had to perform to the expectations of a Cullen, but around them, I could just be Edward. It was especially nice to be able to truly be myself around a woman. Bella didn't look at me and see dollar signs and status- she saw the man who loved her. I would give her those things, one day, but that wasn't what was important. It was the love.

Bella finally leaned her head against my shoulder. "Let's go home," she whispered, moving her hand up my thigh. My heart sped up and little Eddie awakened with a vengeance.

"Your wish is my command, love," I told her.

We said our goodbyes and headed to Bella's house. After we got inside, got undressed, and laid down in her bed, I pulled her close and held her, spooning.

"I thought we were going to do your way now," she said, wriggling her ass against my prominent erection.

I sighed and kissed her hair. "This is my way. I just want to hold you for awhile."

"That sounds nice."

And I did hold her like that… for as long as I could stand it. Then I simply had to have her. Bella's body was a siren song and I was a sailor on Odysseus' ship- helpless at its call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

APOV

"You're not going to like this, Jasper," I warned him.

He sighed. "I don't like a lot of your schemes," he replied.

We had just finished cleaning up after everyone left. I turned out all the lights and headed into our bedroom, dropping clothes as I walked like a breadcrumb path. I crawled into bed and immediately went back to figuring out how to convince Jasper to go along with my plan.

He joined me after a moment and reached for me, but I held out a hand. "Hear me out," I pleaded.

He sighed again. "Okay." He laid back and put his hands behind his head.

"This is going to sound really sick, but take it like… a joke, okay?" He nodded, looking wary.

"The thing Tanya wants most is to be accepted as a member of Seattle society, right?"

Jasper frowned, and I knew it was because we were talking about "society" again. "I thought she wanted Edward most."

I shook my head. "She wants Edward because he's a sure ticket into Seattle society. If you're with a Cullen, you're in."

He smirked. "Does that mean this down-home country boy from Texas is in?"

I leaned over and kissed him. "You're with me, aren't you?"

"Always."

"So, what if I could convince Tanya there were other ways to get in?"

"What do you mean, Alice? Just spit it out."

I took a deep breath. "What if… we were swingers?"

He choked a laugh. "Swingers? Like the movie with Vince Vaughn? Or like… we all have sex with one another?"

"Come on, Jasper! It's a great idea!" I bounced in excitement on the bed, jostling him against the headboard. "Tanya is a very sexual person, so it won't exactly gross her out. We'll say that all of us prominent families get together because we can't consort with the lowlifes," I gestured like a queen over her minions, "and that if she wants to be one of us she has to come to a 'party' and impress somebody. Once she gets one person to be interested, she's in."

"And who would that be? Please don't say me."

"No, that would be too obvious, she'd see right through it. Angela and Ben would help us, though!"

He shook his head at me. "And I thought you simply couldn't get any crazier."

"We'll make sure Edward is here. She'll either come onto him, totally freaking him out, or she'll go for Ben for a challenge, which will equally disgust Edward. Either way, it's humiliating for her, and Edward gets weirded out by her. Win, win!"

"This isn't very nice, Alice," Jasper warned.

"I know that. But she isn't very nice. Did you hear what she said to Bella when Bella went over to my house to re-meet my parents?"

He looked pensive. "Yes, but I just don't know if that allows you to be mean. You don't want to sink to her level, do you?"

I thought about that. No, I didn't want to be anything like Tanya… but she was such a crazy bitch! "I guess you're right, Jas. She hasn't been as bad enough to deserve that. Maybe if she'd… kissed Edward or something."

He reached out and pulled me into his side, tucking me in next to him. "I give you permission to carry out your plan if she kisses Edward, sweetie."

I smiled. "Thanks, Jazzy."

I can always use some extra time to refine the plan.

**AN: Sorry about the chapter confusion, FanFic was down (as I'm sure you already know). And sorry about the wandering, but I've finally refound my groove on this story and know what's going on. Thanks for sticking with me! Love you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. I own some real Vegas poker chips and a pair of OU Crocs- ugliest shoes EVER.

Warning: Bella gives Edward some limey goodness. But only at the beginning. Then, the drama we've all been waiting for!

Chapter Nineteen

BPOV

I knew I shouldn't be nervous- after all, Edward _loved_ me- but I couldn't help it. The last time we had dinner with his parents, it didn't go so well. I still wasn't sure if they liked me as Edward's girlfriend, and Tanya was an absolute nightmare. Edward had mentioned Alice was pretty mean to her back in the day, and I couldn't imagine sweet little Alice being like that… but that girl totally deserved it.

_Wow, look at me, being all possessive and ready to cat fight over my man!_

How times have changed.

I smiled over at Edward as he took us to the restaurant where we were meeting his parents. He'd suggested, for my comfort I think, that we go out to eat rather than return to the scene of the disaster, so to speak. I appreciated the gesture, since Tanya surely couldn't barge in this time.

"What?" he asked. "Do I have something on my face?" He automatically began wiping at his cheeks with his free hand.

"No. I just wanted to look at my boyfriend, that's all," I told him. He smiled his bone-melting smile at me before returning his gaze to the road.

"Boyfriend sounds like such a juvenile term," he said casually.

"Isn't that what you are?"

"Well, yes. But I'm not a boy anymore. What about… manfriend?"

I laughed out loud. "'Manfriend?' That sounds completely ridiculous."

He laughed with me. "Fine, then. What about… guyfriend?"

"Also ridiculous."

"Help me out here! I'm obviously not a boy."

I reached over and ran my hand up his thigh to his crotch. "No, you're definitely not a boy," I murmured, and was rewarded with some stiffening.

"Bella," he warned.

"What?" I asked innocently, continuing my rubbing.

"I can't very well walk into a restaurant for dinner with my parents looking like somebody decided to camp out in my slacks."

"Then I guess I'll have to take care of it before we get there, hmm?" I smirked at the shocked look on his face. Maybe Edward wasn't ready for confident Bella, after all.

I unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled the zipper down, careful not to catch on his prominent erection. I was pleasantly surprised to discover he was sans boxers tonight, so he jumped right out at me. He moaned when I ran my hand up and down his shaft.

"Bella, you don't have to do this," he ground out, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. Like I could deny him anything when he talked to me in that gravely, sexy voice of his.

My answer was to lean over and wrap my lips around his dick. He moaned again, much more loudly, and since we were close to the restaurant I immediately began moving my head up and down. I carefully drug my teeth across the sensitive skin of the head, sucking hard, then licked all the way down and back up. His thighs were twitching and he took one hand off the wheel to put it on my head and guide me.

I hummed around his dick to increase the vibrations as I moved faster. He warned me he was going to come, but I kept it up, desperate to taste the man I loved. I felt the car jerk to the right then stop very suddenly, but I braced my hand on Edward's thigh to keep from losing my pace. I was loving the power I had over this man- he was trembling beneath me- _I_ was making someone tremble.

"Oh, God… Bella!" he yelled as he shot into my mouth. I swallowed quickly to get it all, while he made nonsensical noises and thrust upwards, emptying himself.

When he was done, I sat up and licked my lips. The look on his face was utterly priceless as he watched me clean up every drop of him I could, and then he reached out, grabbed my head, and crashed his lips to mine.

It was possibly the hottest kiss we'd ever shared. His tongue danced with mine while his hands held my head in place, switching me from dominant to submissive in the blink of an eye. I relished in the feel of him ravishing my mouth, and whimpered when he pulled away.

"Bella, I love you," he said, gazing at me intently while he still held my head between his hands.

I smiled broadly. "I love you, too."

"You're amazing. I still can't believe you just gave me _road head_ while my parents wait for us at the restaurant." He kissed me again, lightly.

I looked around to see where we'd stopped as he let me go and reached down to button his slacks. I laughed as I saw Edward's parking job- we'd made it to the restaurant, but he'd parked diagonally across two spots. The people in the car a couple of spots down were looking at us strangely, and I just grinned at them and waved.

Since he'd left the car running, he reversed the Volvo and straightened up. After turning the car off, he came around to help me out while I quickly checked my appearance in the mirror on the visor. _Ugh._ I tried to fix my hair as best I could.

I got out and Edward offered me his arm. I smiled up at him and took it, basking in the love of this wonderful man beside me to distract me from the upcoming dinner. While I was certain Carlisle and Esme would be very polite, I wanted them to actually like me. I knew Edward valued their opinion, and if they didn't think I was good enough for their son, who knows how quickly I'd be kicked to the curb.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Bella, relax. My parents will come to love as I love you."

"I hope they don't love me like I love you. That would be awkward." Yet again, resorting to humor to try and cover up my nervousness.

He laughed, the sound music to my ears. "True. I wouldn't relish fighting my own father for your affections."

"You'd fight Carlisle for me?" I asked as we stopped before the host stand.

He looked at me with love in his eyes. "I'd fight anyone, anywhere, any time for you, Bella. You're my life now."

My eyes watered at his touching vow. I didn't know what I did to deserve Edward, but I would do my best to keep him. He was my life, too, and I didn't know how I could survive if he left me.

_If? Don't you mean when?_ my inner demon asked, the one who still suffered from crippling self doubt.

_He might not leave me_, new Bella fought back. _He loves me._

The demon scoffed as Edward told the host who we were meeting and she led us back to where his parents were waiting. I swallowed hard as they came into view, reminding myself that Tanya and her machinations were far away and I could really enjoy this dinner.

Well, try to, anyway.

Carlisle stood to greet us, while Esme smiled at me warmly. Good signs. Edward leaned down to kiss his mother's cheek before pulling out the chair across from her for me. I sat down and smoothed my skirt, hoping again that I didn't look too rumpled from our previous… activities. Edward, of course, looked like a million dollars, not a wrinkle in sight.

"How are you, Bella?" Esme asked.

I smiled at her. "I'm doing wonderfully." It was hard to hide the joy from being with and loved by Edward in my voice, but I really didn't want to anyway.

She returned my smile, and I knew she knew. She looked appraisingly at Edward, and apparently liked what she saw, because her smile grew.

"And you, Edward?" she asked.

He turned and looked at me while answering. "Amazing." I blushed at the look in his eyes and had to remind myself that the both of us disappearing to the bathroom for 15 minutes would be suspicious.

The waitress came and took our drink order while we chatted about little things that had occurred since we'd seen each other last. After we ordered our meal, I told Esme about my classes on our end of the table while I saw Edward and Carlisle have a very quiet conversation that seemed to take place mostly in significant glances on their end. I would make sure and ask him about that later.

Our food came, and I realized quickly that I should get used to eating such deliciousness if I were to continue dating Edward. Obviously, the Cullens knew how to enjoy the finer things in life, and my mushroom ravioli was no exception.

"So, Bella, has Alice made you a dress for the ribbon cutting at the hospital this weekend?" Esme asked kindly.

I blanched. I'd completely forgotten about that. "Um, actually, no."

"She let you buy a dress off the rack?" Carlisle asked incredulously. We all laughed at that, me very quietly as I cursed myself for forgetting about this important event.

Edward saved me. "It's almost time for finals at Bella's school, and she's been extremely busy. It simply slipped our minds."

Esme reached over and patted my hand. "I'm sure Alice already has something in the works for you, dear. She never forgets these things." I was relieved- she was right, Alice would definitely already have planned for this- and my heart warmed at the endearment. Maybe Esme and I would be friends.

"Fancy seeing you here!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim.

I saw the uneasy look on Esme's face before turning to see who had spoken. My heart, so warm from only a second before, turned ice cold. Standing there, looking far too beautiful for my peace of mind, was none other than Tanya. What was with her and interrupting my dinners with the Cullens?

Edward put a comforting hand on my thigh under the table.

"Hello, Tanya," Carlisle finally said after tense silence.

She grabbed a passing waiter by the arm and ordered him, "Get me a chair." He quickly complied at the scary look on her face, pulling a chair up to the end of our table. It was very obviously out of place at our four-person table, and in fact stuck out into the walkway where servers passed, but Tanya had a determined look in her eye.

_What is she up to?_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. I own a purple RAZR and two boxes of chocolate left over from Valentine's Day.

Chapter Twenty

BPOV

_What is she up to?_

I knew Tanya was determined to get Edward back- Alice had told me as much. I still didn't know a whole lot about their previous relationship, but I wasn't sure I even wanted to know. After all, who likes to hear about their lover pleasing another woman? And I definitely didn't want to think about Edward comparing us in bed. I'm sure I couldn't even compete with a goddess like her.

Well, she was a goddess in looks, anyways. In personality, she resembled more… Medusa. I choked back a giggle at the thought.

Tanya's eyes immediately landed on me at the noise. "I see you're still palling around with Bella," she said to Edward, never looking away from me.

"Of course I am," he said, acting like he was talking to a five year old. "I'm in love with her."

I heard Esme gasp, so I turned to her. The smile on her face was wide and infectious. "I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed, grabbing my free hand across the table. Carlisle also offered his congratulations.

I turned back to smile smugly at Tanya, who looked murderous. "Why would you even-" she began.

I opened my mouth to retort back, but Esme beat me to it. "Tanya, I will not tolerate such rudeness," she said, cutting Tanya off. "You are a guest in our home, but that does not give you free license to behave any way you choose. Especially when you barge in on a private dinner uninvited."

Tanya looked shocked, and I was equally floored that etiquette maven Esme Cullen was so vocal in defending me. While she had been very polite in her word choice, her tone was anything but. I could see where sweet, good-natured Esme could be quite scary. No wonder her charities got so much support- she frightened everyone into donating!

I was glad she considered me important enough to defend.

At the same time, why hadn't Edward stepped up?

I pushed the thought aside as Tanya stood. "I can see that it was terribly presumptuous of me to interrupt your meal," she declared stiffly. "I apologize, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." She turned to Edward. "You, too, Eddie," she added, deliberately omitting me, and winked at him. I growled under my breath, and Edward squeezed the thigh he was holding.

She flounced away in a cloud of expensive perfume and wavy blonde hair before any of us could respond.

"I am so sorry, Bella," Esme began. "I should have said something last time, but I must admit I was in a bit of a shock at her behavior. Her mother would have been so disappointed."

I smiled at Esme, letting her know she was not to blame. It must be hard to see a new side of someone you'd known for so many years.

An uneasy feeling in my stomach niggled. I realized it was because I blamed Edward for this encounter. Why had Tanya been confident enough to have someone drag a chair to our table, and then, after being dismissed so soundly, still be able to _wink_ at him? Why hadn't Edward nipped her reconciliation fantasies in the bud, if he was as taken with me as he claimed?

He was looking at me intently as I mulled over these realizations. His brow furrowed as he read the look in my eyes, and I knew he wanted to say something, but didn't in the presence of his parents.

We all passed on dessert, and Carlisle generously paid the bill. I didn't even want to see it, knowing it was way more than this teacher was used to spending on one dinner.

Esme grabbed me once we were outside the restaurant and gave me a hug. "I'm so glad to get to know you better, Bella. You're wonderful for my son," she said warmly. "And I'm so very sorry about the incident with Tanya. It won't happen again."

I smiled at her, glad she evidently liked me. "Don't worry about it, Esme, it's not your fault she can't take a hint."

"Edward has always been too attractive for his own good," Esme mused, looking over at him as he spoke with Carlisle.

"I imagine he was quite the ladykiller in school."

She laughed, a beautiful, musical sound. Damn those Cullens. "Oh yes, it began all the way back in kindergarten. One day, when I was waiting for him after school, a little girl with blonde pigtails came up and introduced herself to me. 'I'm Kate, and I'm Edward's girlfriend,' she told me. I looked at Edward, who looked confused, until she kissed his cheek. 'Now we're boyfriend and girlfriend,' she told him, and he said, 'Ok.' I think that one lasted a week."  
I laughed along with her at little Edward. He glanced over at me and his mother, and I could tell the sight pleased him.

I walked over to say goodbye to Carlisle while Edward kissed his mother. "What were you and Edward talking about at dinner?" I inquired, hoping I wasn't being too nosy.

"You noticed that?" Carlisle asked.

"I noticed a lot of meaningful looks," I amended.

He chuckled. "You're very observant, Bella." He didn't answer the question, though, and when I raised my eyebrow, he pointed at his son. "You should ask him."

Huh. I guess I'd be talking to Edward about it later.

_And why he never said anything to Tanya_, my inner demon reminded.

This time I didn't tell it to shut up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I was a tad uneasy as I escorted Bella back to my Volvo.

_Ah, the Volvo… I will forever have a hard on every time I look at it._

Like right now.

_No! Must talk to Bella first, see why she's upset_. Surely it's just because Tanya interrupted us again…

Before we even got inside the car, Bella stopped and turned to me. "Why does Tanya think she still has a chance with you?"

_What?_ "What are you talking about?"

Bella sighed. "The first dinner, I get it, you hadn't seen in her awhile, it took you by surprise. But tonight? Why did she think she even had the slightest chance? It takes serious balls to barge in on Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and she must have thought she was welcome by at least one person there."

I shook my head. "Bella, you're confusing me. Are you upset because Tanya talked down to you again?"

She barked a laugh, but it was an unpleasant sound. "Edward, she can talk down to me all she wants, my opinion of myself isn't tied up in what Tanya Denali thinks about me." _Bravo, Bella!_ "I'm upset because you obviously haven't made it clear to her that she has a snowball's chance in hell with you. And that worries me."

I took a step toward her, and it pained me when she stepped back. "No, you can't come close and dazzle this situation away," she warned.

"Bella, I don't know how much more clear I can be than telling her plainly that I'm in love with you."

She paused. "There is no way a woman like her is that desperate, to keep coming around, unless she thinks there actually is a chance," she mumbled, more to herself than me.

I came close to her again, and this time she let me. I gathered her in my arms and pressed feathery kisses to her hair and forehead. "Bella, I am completely and 100 percent in love with you. Only you. If she thinks she has some remote chance, it's more because she's deluding herself rather than anything I have said or done. I promise you. You're it for me."

Bella looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "I wish it was you that defended me, rather than your mother," she said quietly. My heart nearly broke at that.

"You're right, it should have been me. I will never let anyone defend my woman for me again," I vowed. And I wouldn't. It was my job to take care of her- I wanted to care for her forever, if she'd let me.

She smirked. "Your woman, huh?"

I relaxed, knowing that the tears were behind us for the moment. "Absolutely. In fact, I'm feeling a rather caveman-like urge to throw her over my shoulder and drag her back to our cave, to declare my dominance," I murmured in her ear, pressing her up against the Volvo so she could feel my arousal.

She ground her hips against me lightly, eliciting a groan. "I bet she's into being… dominated," she whispered.

A cough sounded behind us, and I sighed and stepped back from her before turning.

Tanya.

_What_ _the fuck? Why couldn't she get it?_

Before I could step forward and fulfill the vow I'd just made to Bella, she came around my body and stood in front of me.

"Are you seriously retarded? What part of, _you're not welcome here_ did you not get?" Bella stormed.

Tanya huffed, arms crossed. "Please, I did not come to chat with the riffraff. Edward, honey, can we talk?" she asked me, pouting her full lips.

"He is not your honey," Bella ground out. She took a step forward, into Tanya's space, and Tanya tensed. She wasn't made for chick fights, but it was obvious Bella wouldn't mind slapping her around.

Wow, this was kinda hot.

"Edward, can I talk to you _please_?"

"Okay, obviously Esme wasn't clear enough for you. Allow me," Bella growled. "Edward and I are together. You have less than a zero chance with him. You might want to clear out of their house, you're only making it awkward. In fact, you might want to clear out of our lives, before Alice starts telling everybody you have genital warts. Your reputation doesn't bounce back from something like that."

With that, Bella turned and strutted back to my side.

My jaw was on the concrete at this point, and Tanya's face was a funny shade of Barney purpley-red.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Tanya finally asked me.

I laughed. "I'm only sad I couldn't say it better myself."

Tanya's eyes grew wide. "After everything we meant to each other, this is how I'm treated?" Her voice was so shrill, only dogs could appreciate it.

"Tanya, you did mean something to me, once. Now you're only ruining those memories by continuing to butt in where you don't belong anymore. Please, for the love of God, _leave us alone_." I put my arm around Bella's waist to further drive home the point.

Tanya composed herself and straightened up. "Fine, have it your way. I'll disappear for now," she sneered at Bella. "I'll just wait a few months until Edward gets tired of you like all the others. When you're tossed out like yesterday's trash, I'll be back and in Edward's arms, laughing about the plain, boring high school teacher who thought she was good enough for Edward Cullen."

Before I could react to her outrageous statement, Bella was out of my arms and slapping Tanya's face. It was a good one, too- Tanya's whole head swung around.

"Desperate is not attractive," Bella hissed at her. "Now leave before I make a matching hand mark on your other cheek."

Tanya, holding her left cheek with her hand, backed away and practically ran to her car. I would have laughed if I hadn't been so shocked at Bella's actions.

She came and stood in front of me, her eyes worried. "Was I too mean?" she asked quietly.

I gathered her in my arms. "Sometimes mean is what is necessary to get the point across. And believe me, if it weren't ungentlemanly to hit a woman, I would have got one in on her, too. I can't believe she dared to call you plain and boring."

Bella pulled away slightly to look me in the eye. "You're not going to throw me out like all the others, are you?"

I softened at the obvious tension in her tone. "Bella, I told you before, you're it for me. Besides, I couldn't throw you out if I tried. Alice would kill me…" I trailed off, teasing her slightly, "… and I'd be throwing out my heart, as well."

She smiled. "Well, I wouldn't want your death on my conscience."

"Come on, love," I said, pulling her to the passenger side of my car, "let's go home and I'll show you just how un-trashy I find you."

"Only if you promise I can still be dirty."

Wow. In the space of five minutes, my Bella was fiery, worried, teasing, loving, chick fighting, _and_ talking dirty?

How did I get so lucky?

**AN: There you have it, the fight you've all been begging for! But don't get too excited, our lovers aren't out of the woods yet…**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. I own about a million photo albums from my youth I'd like to burn and a pretty fun board game called "Moods."

Chapter Twenty-One

BPOV

I called Alice that night, after Edward left. We'd determined that as much as we loved spending the night together, we both needed a… rest… and I had a ton of grading to do. So, in true Edward fashion, he'd made certain my body would be craving his by simply kissing me chastely as he dropped me off. Not even a boob grope or any tongue action.

Freaking frustrating sex god boyfriend.

At least I knew he'd be missing me as much as I missed him. He couldn't hide the rather conspicuous tent forming in his pants as I got out of the Volvo and made sure to wiggle my hips.

"Bella!" Alice sang, pulling me from that line of thought.

"Hey, Ali," I began. _Please have a dress for me, please have a dress for me…_

"How did dinner with my parents go this time?"

I groaned. "Guess who made an unwelcome appearance, again."

She gasped. "No way! That bitch must have a death wish!" She paused for a second, then asked giddily, "Did she kiss Edward?"

"No!" I yelled. "Why would she do that?"

"Oh," Alice said, her enthusiasm lessened. It sounded like she _wanted_ Tanya to kiss him, or something. She waited a second, then asked much more happily, "Did you at least get a hit in this time?"

"You know it. First, Esme called her out at the dinner table and she stormed off. Then, it was like she was waiting for us outside, how creeper is that, because as soon as Edward and I got to the car, she walked up. I'd finally had enough and told her to get the hell out of Dodge, and fast, and I was congratulating myself on being Gandhi and non-violent when she said I was just another piece of trash Edward was going to throw away."

Alice gasped again, much more loudly. "That whore! You just wait till I get my hands on her!"

"Not necessary. I pulled back and slapped her, leaving a good mark, then told her she better skedaddle if she didn't want a matching one on the other side." I couldn't hide the pride in my voice. Look at Bella Swan now! Fighting for her man and shit. More importantly, not letting people walk all over her anymore.

_I am a doormat no longer,_ New Bella proclaimed. Old Bella disappeared in a poof of smoke while New Bella danced around to "I am Woman."

"Good job, Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "I bet she's afraid of you now."

"Yep," I agreed. "Girls like her can't handle getting their facials messed up. And next time, I'm going for the nose."

"Ooo, and that ain't cheap to fix."

"Damn straight." Who knew I could discuss _punching _someone so calmly? "But that wasn't the reason I was calling." _Please have a dress for me, please have a dress for me…_

"You are in need of an Alice Cullen original, aren't you?" she asked, humor in her voice.

"You know me too well," I replied. Thank God. She would not find this funny if she didn't already have a dress for me, one she'd probably been working on for weeks.

"Lucky for you, I do," she answered. "And it might just be my best creation yet. Edward's going to flip his shit when he sees you."

I sighed. No doubt it was gorgeous, but as the saying goes, beauty is pain. I could only imagine how little breathing I'd get done in the sure-to-be-skintight dress as I focused on not tripping in whatever death traps Alice had conjured for my feet. "As long as it's presentable for the ribbon cutting. This will be the first time Edward and I are out in public as a couple with your society people."

She laughed. "You sound just like Jasper. These 'people' are going to be your people soon, Bells."

I warmed at the thought, then quickly tamped it down. Edward had said nothing concrete about our future, and I was a fool if I thought someone as amazing as he would want someone like me for forever. Despite his proclamations that I was "it for him," I wasn't born yesterday. I was most certainly on a timer that was ticking down, so I was taking what I could get while I still had it. "Whatever you say, Ali," I croaked, trying not to convey my sadness at the thought that "these people" would never be my people, even if I wanted them to be… which I didn't.

"Just come on over tomorrow night and I'll fit it to you," Alice commanded.

"You mean you don't have it perfectly matched to my measurements already?" I teased.

She huffed in indignation. "Of course it's already perfect. I just want to see you in it so I can determine how I'm doing your hair and makeup. Right now I'm torn between a sex kitten-Jenna Jameson look but less slutty and a Princess Di perfection without the tiara. "

"Alright, I'll be there around eight," I promised. I couldn't wait to see what Alice had cooked up for me.

We hung up and I graded papers for a couple of hours. It was around ten now, and I was missing Edward something fierce, when a familiar ring tone sounded.

_I'm telling you to_

_Loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)_

_But you keep frontin'_

_Sayin' what you're gonna do to me (uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothin'_

I grinned and answered sultrily, "Hey there, handsome."

"Hello yourself, gorgeous," Edward's velvet voice came across the line. My nipples automatically tightened in response.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, my voice dripping with sex. Damn, I'd had him only last night- when did I become such a nympho?

He chuckled. "There's a whole lot you can do for me, love," he said. "But I was only calling to wish you a goodnight. I miss you."

I smiled broadly. "I miss you, too."

"Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow night, just us? There's this new Mexican restaurant I've been dying to try."

"Aw, I would love to, but I promised Alice I'd be at her place at eight to try on my dress for the ribbon cutting."

"Can I come?" Edward asked.

"Of course not! You'd ruin the effect for when you see me on Saturday night."

"But that will make it two nights in a row I'm not holding you," he pouted, sounding just like a five year old who'd been denied a second cookie.

"I thought absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"My heart couldn't grow any fonder of you if it tried," he declared sweetly. "What if I just came over whenever you get back to your place?"

I decided to tease him a bit more. "But I'll be so tired, and I need my beauty sleep for the big ceremony the next day."

He sighed, obviously frustrated. "Fine. I guess I'll just have to take… matters… into my own hands."

"Edward!" I yelled into the phone. "Don't you dare jack off! The only hands that should be touching little Eddie are mine and mine alone!"

"But if I wait two more days I'll have a serious case of blue balls," he whined.

"Fine, fine, I'll call you when I'm done at Alice's," I gave in. As he laughed, I realized he'd been faking his "illness." Two days has never killed any man, no matter how much they try to convince you different. Still, I couldn't find it in myself to care. Two days was a long time for New Bella the Nympho, too.

"I love you, Bella," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

My eyes watered; that simple sentiment never failed to get me. "I love you, too, Edward."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think you've outdone yourself, Ali," I whispered, completely taken aback by the absolutely perfect dress I'd just donned.

She smirked. "I told you this was my best creation yet. I'll be taking commissions for weeks after everybody sees you in this."

It wasn't as skintight as I'd thought it would be. It clung to all my curves before flaring out just below my hips, creating a very pretty hourglass shape. The color was a deep turquoise, setting off my creamy skin nicely, and the sweetheart strapless neckline emphasized my breasts, which Edward would definitely be staring at all night. That is, if he could tear his eyes away from the slit up my right leg that was long enough to be sexy but short enough to be respectable. The whole dress shimmered in the light due to hundreds of tiny embedded crystals that were sparse at the top and grew in number closer to the hem.

I couldn't stop staring at myself in the huge mirror on Alice's bedroom wall. I looked amazing, if I do say so myself, and it wasn't just because of Alice's masterpiece dress. My whole being glowed, and it reminded me of Claire Danes in _Stardust_ whenever she's kissing her hero- except my glow came from Edward.

Alice came up to stand beside me. "You're absolutely gorgeous. I don't even think I need to do your hair and makeup."

I laughed. "That might be an even better gift than this dress."

"I'm serious, Bells. You're stunning. You should do your own styling and let your natural beauty shine through." She put her right arm around me, careful not to step on the slight train of the dress, and hugged me.

"Do you think everyone will like me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course!" Alice exclaimed. "What's not to like? You're beautiful, smart, witty, and have a heart of gold."

I grimaced. "I'm sure I pale in comparison to the women that will be there. And I don't know how well I'll be able to handle coming face to face with some of Edward's past girlfriends." Especially if they looked anything like Tanya. Sure, her insides were ugly, but her exterior was model-like perfection.

Alice grabbed my shoulders to turn me to her. For such a little person, she sure was strong. "Listen to me, Bella. You will outshine every other woman there, including me, and that's saying a lot." She winked, then continued. "And no other woman there has ever been Edward's girlfriend."

"But I thought he was Seattle's number one bachelor, cutting a swath through all available women." The idea still made me queasy.

"I'm not going to pretend he was a saint before he met you, but the women he was with before you were more like… conquests. He's a changed man because of you. You're the only woman since Tanya he's given a title to, and you're definitely the only woman he's ever loved."

I was taken aback at that. "He was with Tanya for years, though."

"That doesn't mean he loved her. He never looked at her the way he looks at you. His heart is in his pretty green eyes."

That was true enough- I'd seen it myself. It made me glad it was so obvious to others, though.

Maybe that would keep those piranhas at bay.

Then again, maybe not. Edward was the Sexiest Man Alive, no offense to Hugh Jackman.

"I just don't want to embarrass myself or Edward at this thing. I know how important it is to your family," I told her after a moment.

Alice sighed. "The only person who should feel embarrassed at the ribbon cutting will be Tanya."

"Tanya?" I was confused.

"Yes, she'll be there. Edward didn't tell you? The Denalis are major donators to the hospital, too, and her family will be there."

My happiness from before evaporated instantly. Tanya's whole family will be there?

Now I was dreading the ceremony more than ever. Before I'd been worried about meeting all of the Cullen family friends and all the bigwigs of Seattle, but now I'd have to contend with a bitter Tanya and her family?

A knot began to form itself in my stomach.

**AN: Somewhat of a cliffie, but the ribbon cutting ceremony will be next, and up soon. I know this chapter seems like filler, but I needed to portray Bella's mood before the big showdown. Thanks for reading, and review if you please! Especially since I'm home with the flu… :(**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. I own a fake bouquet of calla lilies and a copious amount of IKEA furniture.

Chapter Twenty-Two

EPOV

"Are you sure there's no way to prevent Bella from seeing the Denalis?" I moaned to my mother as we waited for Alice and Bella to come downstairs the night of the ribbon cutting. "She's already suffered so much at the hands of Tanya, I shudder to think what Aro and Jane will do to her."

"I can't very well uninvite them, Edward," Esme sighed. "We've known them too long, and besides, they donated some money, too."

I snorted. "Yeah, about one percent of what you and Dad did, and only to get their name linked with ours."

"Every little bit helps. The hospital desperately needed a new pediatric wing, and I'm glad we were able to give it to them, no matter who else contributed with us."

I sighed. She was right. But I wanted this night to be special for Bella and I, the night I finally introduced her as my girlfriend to the rest of Seattle society. It sounds so archaic and dramatic, but the fact that Seattle's number one bachelor was finally settling down was big news. Bella was already nervous, and now she had to worry about meeting the Denalis, whose opinion, I'm sad to say, carried quite a bit of weight. Not as much as my parents, but enough.

"What the hell is taking so long?" I asked, exasperated.

Jasper smiled at me. "Alice needs plenty of time to get ready. You'll get used to it, don't worry." Obviously he was very used to twiddling his thumbs waiting for my sister. But what was holding Bella up? She didn't need any of that artifice; she was beautiful without a stitch of makeup on.

She was beautiful without any clothes on, too…

I shook my head, dislodging the mental picture of our naked bodies writhing together this morning. I needed to be focused on helping Bella through tonight, not on her ravishing body. Or ravishing her body.

I wonder what she's wearing under her dress… Is it too late to buy her some lingerie? Midnight blue, with a little lace, preferably covering as little of her sweet ass as possible…

_Quit it!_

Finally, I heard Alice yell down the stairs, "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for twenty minutes!" I yelled back.

"That's nothing!" Alice returned. "And you'll thank me in a moment."

I heard them begin to come down my parents' stairs, taking their sweet time. We were going to be late if they didn't-

My thoughts shut down as Bella came into view. Dear sweet Jesus, my Bella looked stunning. Amazing. Beautiful. Exquisite. Any and every other adjective that translated to _fucking smoking hot!_

Her dress skimmed her curves lovingly, and I was suddenly jealous of the fabric. My palms itched to touch her. I didn't know how she could wear underwear with that thing, and my pants immediately tightened as I remembered her threat to go panti-less to torture me.

She smiled at me brightly, and I tried to smile back, but my brain was still on overload. She'd worn very little makeup, just enough to brighten her chocolate eyes, and her hair was slightly curlier than normal, cascading down her back. I wanted her right then, I didn't care if I was in my parents' foyer and said parents were standing right there. This dazzling creature was all mine, and I needed everybody to know it.

"You look very handsome," she told me as she walked up to me.

"Bella, you're stunning," I managed to get out. Her smile grew wider as she realized the impact she'd had on my normally impeccable speech.

She reached up to kiss my cheek, and hovered her lips by my ear. "I can't wait to take you home later. Did I ever tell you what tuxedos do to me?" she whispered. Then she nipped my earlobe.

My pants now felt like a fucking vise. "Good Lord, woman, you're going to be the death of me." I reached out to take her in my arms and was stopped by Alice's scream.

"Don't wrinkle that dress, Edward! You can grab her all you want after everyone has properly admired my masterpiece."

My parents and Jasper snickered while I quietly fumed. There was no way in hell I'd be able to keep my hands off her luscious body all night. Fuck, I was surprised I'd made it this long.

Bella blushed prettily, lighting up her face. "I'm glad your sister is so comfortable discussing our sex life in front of your parents."

"Don't worry about it, love. They know what it's like to be young and in love." I glanced over at Esme and Carlisle, and realized they know what it's like to be in love, period. My father still gazed at my mother like they were nineteen and she was a glass of water in the Sahara, and she returned the look lovingly.

I hope Bella and I are exactly like that in thirty years.

"Let's go!" Alice squealed, practically vibrating in place with her excitement. I don't know why, these things are always insufferably boring.

I turned back to look at my Bella. Maybe I could convince her that a romp in the hotel bathroom was a perfect way to alleviate some boredom…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

We'd finished the ribbon cutting about thirty minutes ago and were arriving at the snazziest hotel in Seattle for the accompanying ball. I realized, very quickly, that this was the exact hotel Edward had brought me to the night we met. The energy of my blush could have powered the entire city for an hour.

"You're thinking about our night, too, aren't you?" he whispered in my ear, his voice lower than normal. That usually indicated his arousal.

I peeked below his waist and noticed a rather conspicuous stirring. "Mmm," I answered, unable to tear my gaze away from his delicious cock, even if it was covered in tuxedo pants. God, those pants were half the reason I'd been ready to go- in more ways than one- from the second I'd laid eyes on him.

Really, it was unfair how unworldly his beauty was. On a normal day, he sent women everywhere into palpitations, but all dressed up… I'd had a hard time not coming right there on the stairwell. The look in his eyes only made it worse- I could read the fiery lust in them from a mile away.

And it was all for me.

"Okay, we've got about fifteen minutes of hobnobbing I'm obligated to do here," he said quietly as he led me into the enormous ballroom. "Then, we're going to find the nearest available bathroom stall and I'm going to fuck your brains out."

My eyes widened at his audacity, while my arousal dripped down my legs without the barrier of panties to stop it. "Is that so? I don't get a say?"

He stopped and turned to me, his green eyes smoldering. "Believe me, love, you're going to want it just as bad as I do."

Pssh. I already did.

No harm in playing a little hard to get, though. Keeps things interesting.

_Pssh. Like Edward needed any sort of games to keep himself interesting,_ New Bella commented._ You know you could happily spend the rest of your life just drinking him in._

Ain't that the truth.

We stopped in front of a very nice looking couple and Edward introduced me before launching into a conversation with the husband. I allowed my mind to wander, keeping a small smile on my face, while they talked. It had been like this at the ribbon cutting, as well- stand there, look pretty, while Edward spoke with people he had to but didn't care for. I would have been offended if I wasn't so grateful that I didn't have to say anything. Less chance for me to put my foot in my mouth.

Besides, isn't mystery an attractive trait? And what better way to stay mysterious than to appear practically mute?

I nodded a goodbye and mumbled "Nice to meet you" before Edward escorted me to the next couple and repeated the process. Wash, rinse, repeat.

We did this for a good twenty minutes before I realized his time limit was up. Time to get this party started.

A small part of my brain recognized that Old Bella would never have dared feel her boyfriend up in a swanky hotel ballroom surrounded by the crème de la crème of Seattle's society. New Bella told that brain area to shut up and subtly moved her hand down Edward's back to grab his ass.

He jumped ever so slightly but kept speaking as though nothing had happened. Hmmm. Got to break out the big guns, I suppose.

I slowly slipped my hand up from his delectable ass under his tuxedo jacket, grazing his backside softly. When I reached his waistband, I lightly ran my fingers under it and began pulling his crisp white shirt up to reach his skin.

I was stopped by Edward's right arm reaching around behind him. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled in my ear. I looked up and realized the couple he'd been speaking to was gone.

I smiled sweetly. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Are you trying to drive me mad, woman?" He wrapped his arms around me, sliding his hands sensuously up and down my bared back. He slid his hands down to my ass, feeling around a bit.

"You are trying to kill me!" he muttered into my hair. He'd discovered I wasn't wearing any panties. I smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

"So this is the young lady everyone keeps telling me about?" I heard a strange, unpleasant voice rasp behind me.

Edward immediately stiffened, obviously recognizing it, and pulled away, removing his hands from my waist. I felt the loss of heat instantly.

"Hello, Aro," he said, clearly straining to be polite.

I turned, uncomfortable that we'd been discovered in such a compromising position in the middle of the ballroom, and looked at the interloper. He was quite old, with pasty skin and thinning hair. He leered at me, blatantly staring at my breasts, and I fought the urge to hide behind Edward.

"It's so nice to see you, Edward," he drawled, never taking his oddly reddish-colored eyes off me. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your pretty little friend?"

Edward wrapped his arm around me. "This is my _girlfriend,_ Bella Swan," he told him, emphasizing the word slightly. "Bella, this is Tanya's father, Aro Denali."

Ugh. Obviously Tanya comes by her complete grossness honestly. Though where she got her looks from, I had no idea.

I tried to smile and held out my hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Denali."

He grasped my hand, but rather than shaking it, brought it to his dry, cracked lips. "The pleasure is all mine, dear." He kissed the back of my hand and my skin crawled. I looked up at Edward, and his lips were in a tight line.

"Who is this?" another unfamiliar, very high, voice broke in. A very pretty woman appeared at Aro's side, with short strawberry blonde hair and child-like features, and put her arm through his. This must be Tanya's mother, though what this much younger woman was doing with ugly Bag-O-Bones over here, I hadn't a clue.

"This is Edward's girlfriend, Bella," Aro said to her. He still wasn't done staring at me.

"Oh," she sneered, never bothering to introduce herself. She gazed at me, like her husband, but her eyes were filled with contempt. _What did I ever do to you, lady?_

"Mother, Father, can we please go now?" Yes, let's make my life that much more awkward by throwing freaking Tanya in the mix. This had to be the worst five minutes of anyone, ever.

She stomped up to her parents almost petulantly, but her entire demeanor changed when she saw who it was they were speaking with. "Edward," she purred, leaning in to kiss his cheek. I guess I wasn't clear enough the last time we'd spoken, though she was definitely wearing thicker makeup than normal to cover up what had to be a hell of a bruise. Gold star to Bella!

She quickly backed away to stand beside her parents when she noticed Edward's arm wrapped around me tightly. "Bella," she said quietly, almost nervous. Hah, maybe I had gotten through all that hairspray and extensions.

"Hello, Tanya," Edward said politely. I chose not to respond at all.

"Are you enjoying the ball, my dear?" Aro asked me, finally releasing my hand. I would need about ten cases of sanitizer to feel okay about using it again.

"Yes, very much," I answered, ignoring the pet name he'd tacked on. The tension in the air was simmering between us, what with Aro ogling me, Tanya ogling Edward while trying to avoid letting me see, Edward holding back his fist from Aro's face, and Tanya's mother looking down upon us all like we were shit on her shoe. I would have laughed if it wasn't so terribly awkward.

"Have you known the Cullens long?" Aro continued.

"I've known Alice since my freshman year of college. I met Edward about two months ago."

"This is very new, then," he said, gesturing between Edward and I.

"But very serious," Edward growled and pulled my closer, staking his claim like a dog on a fire hydrant. Going all caveman wasn't always attractive, but right now I wouldn't have cared if he knocked me over the head and drug me out by my hair. Anything to quit talking to these people.

Aro laughed, and it ground against my ears. Everything about this man was distasteful, it seemed. "I can see that, by the way you're holding her to you. I haven't seen you this attached since you were with my Tanya."

Tanya brightened at that, then lowered her eyes when she saw me glare at her.

The band began to play finally, breaking off the silence. "Would you care to dance, Bella?" Aro asked, holding out his arm to me.

I looked desperately at Edward. "Sorry, Aro, but she already promised the first dance to me," he said, then quickly spirited me away to the dance floor.

I sighed in relief as soon as we were out of earshot. "That was horrible, Edward."

He kissed my forehead and began moving us to the beat. "I know, and I'm so sorry, love. But they have known my parents for many years, and I couldn't just ignore them."

We danced quietly for a moment, enjoying each other's bodies and the escape from the Denalis. Finally, Edward excused himself to use the restroom, and I looked around for the rest of the Cullens.

My search was stopped by the sight of Aro Denali waiting at the edge of the dance floor, his eyes burning into mine. He smiled slightly, looking more like a sneer, then winked at me. Before I could react, he began weaving around the dancing couples towards me.

My interaction with him was obviously far from over.

**AN: My pain is your gain. Since the doctor says I should sit on my ass and drink tons of fluids, I have nothing to do but write! So here's another chapter for you, the rest of the ball should be coming soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight._ I own a bottle of liquid codeine for my throat and two boxes of Girl Scout cookies.

**AN: Normally, I really hate fics that have the exact same scenario/time frame repeated from all points of view, but this chapter is pivotal and I figured you guys would want to know exactly how it all goes down! Not everything will be repeated, but I'm just warning you, some of it will be.**

**Also, thanks for all the well wishes! Slowly but surely getting better… :)**

Chapter Twenty-Three

EPOV

I walked towards the bathrooms, smiling at several of my parents' friends as I passed. Tonight was going reasonably well, the awkward encounter with the Denalis aside, and I was proud of Bella for the way she was handling it. She stood by me with poise, looking absolutely devastating, and though she didn't say much, I knew she was more comfortable than she'd thought she'd be. She'd get comfortable enough to engage in the conversation one day.

And yes, I saw the looks we were getting. It was patently obvious most people here thought she was just a fling to me. An important fling, since I hadn't introduced anyone as my girlfriend since Tanya (and that was puppy love), but a fling nonetheless. I really couldn't blame them, I was Edward Cullen the Lothario after all. I grimaced as I passed at least four women I'd slept with, and that was only in one corner of the giant room. Without fail, they all winked at me, and I just nodded and kept walking.

They didn't know I'd changed.

Bella had changed me.

I got to the bathroom and did my business. I was out into the hallway, deciding on the best way to lure Bella back to the bathrooms with me, when I noticed her blocking the way back into the ballroom.

"Edward," she said throatily, probably thinking it sounded sexy. Really it just sounded like she had a frog stuck somewhere in her windpipe.

"What do you want, Tanya?" I asked warily.

"I should think that was obvious. You," she said, stalking toward me. I instinctively backed up, but the hallway was rather small and I didn't have much room to maneuver.

"We've already been over this."

She rolled her eyes. "I know, I know, you're with Bella, you're in love, blah blah blah." She came to stand right in front of me, and I backed up again only to hit the wall. "You may have fooled your family, Eddie, but we both know you're not the loving kind."

"You're wrong. I am." God, I could get drunk from the booze wafting on her breath.

She raised her right hand and placed it on my chest. "A man like you doesn't love women. Men like you fuck them, buy them trinkets, then dump them in favor of the next nice piece of ass before they even know what hit them. You'll be tired of her soon enough."

"If that's the case, what makes you think I'd come back to you for sloppy seconds?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. I felt a little mean asking the question, but jeez, couldn't this woman take a hint?

She laughed, releasing more of her nasty booze breath, and I almost choked. God, how did I ever find this woman attractive?

"Because we understand each other. We're cut from the same cloth, you and I. And we have similar needs. You need a good, steady woman, one that fits in our little world, since you can't be a playboy and be respectable forever. I need the Cullen name. You give me what I want, and I'll give you what you want."

This was disgusting. But I couldn't stop myself from asking, "And what, pray tell, is it that I want?"

"A blind eye. As long as I have the rock on my finger, you can slum it up all you want. Hell, you can go back to Bella from time to time if you so desire. As long as I'm Tanya Cullen, I could care less." She began running her hand up and down my chest. "Besides, you and I were good together. We could make it work."

"And why couldn't I make it work with Bella? Especially considering I actually care for her, and she doesn't make me throw up a little in my mouth." I looked at her pointedly, but for the second time in as many minutes, she ignored my insult.

She rolled her eyes like she was speaking with a child. "Like I already said. We're crème brulee and she's no bake cookies, babe. The two don't mix on the dessert table. You've seen her out there. She's awkward, uncomfortable, and has no idea what to say. She doesn't fit in. You might as well acknowledge it now before you hurt her anymore."

I sighed, exasperated. "This isn't India, Tanya. We don't live in a caste society where Bella is an Untouchable."

She leaned closer and put her face right next to mine. "She's not like us, Edward. She never will be."

I grabbed Tanya's hand before it moved too far south. "You're right, she isn't a thing like us."

But before I could explain that that was exactly why I loved her, Tanya grabbed my face and attacked my lips. I tried to pull away, but the bitch was surprisingly strong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I was frozen in place as I watched Aro stalk toward me. Why in the name of God did Edward abandon me here? Screw using the bathroom, he should have sucked it up and held it.

I frantically looked around for any of the other Cullens. The crowd was bigger than before, now that everyone had made it from the ribbon cutting at the hospital, so it was like searching for a needle in a haystack. I tried to force my feet to move, but they seemed stuck on the wood of the dance floor.

"Bella," he drawled, holding out his hand. "I see you're all alone on the dance floor, and that is simply unacceptable. Allow me."

I glanced around one last time and couldn't find a single soul I knew. Before I could make up an excuse, though, Aro reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me roughly to him. I yelped in surprise.

"It wasn't really a request," he said, answering the question in my eyes.

He swayed both of us to the music while I tried not to breathe in his horrible, dusty old man smell. This close he was even more disgusting.

"You look very beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you." I should be polite, this was a friend of the Cullens after all. Why, I would never understand, but if I were going to be with Edward, I'd have to accept everything that came with it. Including dirty old men with octopus hands and their trashy daughters.

"Tanya never mentioned how pretty you are," he continued.

"I'm not surprised," I muttered. I blushed when he chuckled and I realized he'd heard me.

"Don't worry about her. Edward is obviously smitten with you… at least for the moment."

I pulled back slightly. "What do you mean by that?"

Aro grinned at me indulgently. "You can't honestly think that Edward Cullen is planning on marrying you?" When I blushed again and looked away, he laughed loudly. "You did? That's so charming."

"We haven't discussed it," I said, trying to maintain a shred of dignity.

"Of course you haven't. That's because it's never going to happen, my dear."

My eyes narrowed. "He's going to marry your daughter, is that it?"

"Perhaps. Or any one of the other countless single women here tonight with trust funds larger than some countries' budgets. But it certainly won't be you. What do you have to offer him, besides a little excitement at thumbing his nose at his upbringing?"

My breath caught; I felt like I'd been punched. Aro had managed to boil all my insecurities over my relationship with Edward into a short, cruel sentence. Suddenly the room didn't feel so bright, and the people in it didn't feel so welcoming. Is this what each one of the people we'd met tonight thought, while I stood there and smiled dumbly? I'd probably looked like a classic fool.

According to Aro, I was.

Aro stopped dancing as he felt the tension ripple through my body. "Don't feel bad, Bella. It's nothing personal. But you never really thought you'd fit in, did you?"

I pulled away from him and ran off the dance floor, tears beginning to blind me. I shoved a few people aside, desperate to reach Edward and feel his arms around me, telling me how much he loved me and how wrong Aro was.

I finally reached the hallway leading to the bathrooms. I only took a few steps in before I noticed a couple up against the wall in the back corner. I turned, deciding to give them privacy, before I heard a velvety voice I'd know anywhere.

"Bella is an untouchable."

Before I could get over the shock of that statement, I heard his companion answer. "She's not like us, Edward. She never will be."

Tanya? What was Edward doing, up against a wall with Tanya plastered all over him?

"You're right, she isn't a thing like us." And then they were kissing.

I didn't know what hurt more, hearing Edward confirm everything Aro had just told me, or watching him make out with my worst enemy.

I did know I had to get out of there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

APOV

"Mom, what is Bella doing dancing with Aro?" I asked, confused. "Have they met?"

"Yes, I saw Edward introduce them earlier," Esme assured me. She followed my gaze to the dance floor. "Bella doesn't look very comfortable, does she?"

No, she didn't. I could read the tension in her body all the way over here. Her face was contorted with disgust, and it was obvious Aro was physically holding her to him.

"I'll go get her," Jasper said. He looked very angry.

I put my hand on his arm before he could go. "No, I'll do it. The last thing you need is to piss Aro off again." Last time Jasper and Aro had spoken, before we were dating, Aro had ended up with a broken nose and Jasper had been fired from his job at the history museum. Aro knew many people in many high places, it seemed.

"I don't like that," Jasper said, frowning down at me.

"I know you don't. But he won't do anything to me," I said. And he wouldn't. He could get away with ruining Jasper, but I was a Cullen. If there was one family Aro couldn't touch, it was mine.

I was making my way towards the awkward couple when I saw Bella wrench herself free and run away to the bathrooms. Aro stared after her, frozen in place, kind of laughing to himself. I quickly changed my direction so I wouldn't run into him.

I sidestepped what seemed like hundreds of people, trying to get to Bella. By the time I made it to the hall with the bathrooms, she was running back out, tears streaming down her face. "Bella!" I called.

She either didn't hear me, or chose to ignore me. She just ran, shoving people roughly out of her way, and was out of the ballroom before I could blink.

I turned back towards the hallway, confused. Did Aro make her that upset? What could he have said? And why was she leaving the bathrooms in such a hurry, if that was where she went to hide her tears?

I heard the sounds of scuffling in the hallway and followed the noise, curious. I saw Tanya, pinning my brother against the wall as he struggled against her. This must be what Bella had witnessed.

After that, I only saw red.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screeched at Tanya. She'd been kissing him, so all bets were off- I could be as mean as I pleased. Only I didn't feel like elaborate schemes to put her in her place. I felt like scratching her face off for hurting my best friend and ripping her hair out for molesting my brother. I'd never felt so violent in my life.

Tanya stepped back from Edward, and he quickly shuffled away. "Mind your own business, Thumbelina," she sneered, wiping her mouth.

"When you're trying to rape my brother, that is my business," I shot back. "When you make my best friend run out of here like a bat out of hell crying, that is my business!" I was barely holding myself back.

Edward turned to me with a horrified look in his face. "Bella saw that?"

"I think so," I told him. "I only saw her being harassed by Aro on the dance floor, then she got free and came over here. Before I could get to her, she was running out of this hallway sobbing." Edward's eyes, which turned black with anger at finding out what Aro had done, turned sick with fear at what Bella must have witnessed.

"I've got to go find her," he said, before darting out of the hallway.

I turned to Tanya. "You bitch," I spat. "If you ruined this for them, you'll be looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life."

She snorted ungracefully. "Am I supposed to be scared of you? Because, news flash, it's a little hard to sound threatening when you barely come up to my knees."

I took a slow step toward her, calculating my next move. I really wanted to hurt her, punish her for causing so much pain, but it was very unladylike to get in fights. I wanted to destroy her, but her parents were so well-connected it would be very difficult. Decisions, decisions…

She sensed my hesitation. "I knew you wouldn't do anything. You're too chicken to fight me, just like your dumb friend Bella." She shoved past me. "You know I always get what I want eventually." Then she made a rookie mistake and showed me her back.

I saw my chance and I took it. Screw unladylike.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own several vintage TGI Friday's pins and a pretty red Crock Pot.

Chapter Twenty-Four

BPOV

I ran out of the ballroom, tears streaming down my face, not caring who or what I shoved out of my way. I was done with these people who didn't think I was good enough for Edward.

_Edward…_

A fresh round of tears leaked out. How could he do this to me?

I thought we were finally getting somewhere real, for the first time in my life. I had never felt this way about anyone, ever. We'd told all of our closest friends we were in love, he'd been talking about the future, I was showing my new confidence… and then I find him playing tongue hockey with Satan! Talking about how I would never fit in with his crowd!

The tears slowed as I got angry.

I didn't want anything to do with those snooty bastards, anyway. And if Edward thought like that, I didn't want anything to do with him either. I should have stayed there and given him a piece of my mind. Bastard. Excuse me for forgetting I was dating _the_ Edward Cullen.

_Edward…_

I couldn't hold back the sob. He'd been so wonderful…

I was back to being sad.

I ran outside, past the valet guys who were looking at me like I was an escaped lunatic, and around the corner towards the cars.

Shit.

Edward had driven us here. I didn't have any keys to his car, but, more importantly, my keys and phone and purse were locked up in Edward's stupid shiny Volvo. I'd thought I wouldn't need them.

I was effectively stranded, unless I got Alice or Jasper to give me a ride. And I couldn't face going back in that ballroom…

"Bella!" I heard behind me. "Bella!"

His footsteps, heavy on the concrete, hurried around the corner of the hotel and into the parking lot. He slowed as he saw me.

"Bella! Let me explain!" he pleaded.

I slowly turned around to face him. Fury took hold once again as I looked at his beautifully messy bronze hair and his perfect cupid's bow lips. Who has perfect lips, anyway? What a waste on a man.

"I'm sure there's _nothing_ you can say that will help me understand why you were standing up against a wall, kissing _Tanya Denali_," I ground out.

His eyes tried to draw me in as he stepped closer. "I wasn't kissing her! She was kissing me!"

I laughed, a hard bark that sounded nothing like me. "Sure, sure, that's what they all say."

He stepped closer again, slowly, as if he was afraid I'd take off again.

Hell, no! I was the new, improved Bella Swan, who made her jerk of a boyfriend stand there and take it when he was discovered with his pants around his ankles, literally or figuratively speaking. I was a doormat no longer. He was going to listen to me scream if I wanted. He would take a slap if I wanted to hit him.

I don't care if it would ruin his angelic face.

Well, maybe I cared a little. Beauty like that should be enjoyed by everyone…

And just like that, I was sad again. God, my emotions were swinging back and forth worse than a premenstrual teenager's.

"How could you do this to me, Edward?" I asked sadly, visibly crumpling in on myself. "I thought you loved me."

He finally stepped right in front of me and grabbed my hands. "I do, Bella, God, I love you so much. She attacked me in the hallway and she must be doing jujitsu or some crazy guerrilla training because I couldn't shake her off."

I laughed in spite of myself. But then I remembered, he hadn't _just_ kissed her. "But what about what you said? You said I would never be like you."

He tipped my head up to look at him from its intense perusal of the concrete. "Of course you aren't, love. And that's exactly why you're perfect for me. You don't care if I'm a Cullen, or a doctor, or a millionaire. You liked me when I was just Edward, the best sex of your life." He smiled sadly, a ghost of his beautiful crooked smile. "And that's why I love you."

I gazed into his deep green eyes. They were so glassy it almost looked as though he was going to start crying.

"Who says you're the best sex of my life?" I grumbled, trying to look at the ground again. I wasn't quite ready to give in yet.

He was making it very hard to stay mad… or even sad. Who could resist those pretty green eyes, that messy bedroom hair, that chiseled jaw?

Must be someone stronger than me.

He lifted my chin with a gentle finger. "Come on now, Bella, I may not be many things, but I do believe I am easily the best sex of your life. How does it get any better than with the man who loves you, completely and irrevocably?"

My eyes softened and I gave in. I threw my arms around his neck and attacked his perfect lips, which had redeemed themselves in my opinion, giving him the best kiss of _his_ life.

He pulled back slightly and smoothed a hand down my cheek. "Bella," he murmured.

I just looked at him, relieved that he hadn't really been kissing that skank whore and didn't really think I wasn't good enough. Really, I should have known better, but coming on the heels of my encounter with Aro, it all seemed too much.

Speaking of…

"Edward, is it too much to ask you to kick Aro Denali's ugly ass?" I asked sweetly.

He chuckled, then became serious. "I remember Alice mentioning he harassed you. What happened? If his hands went anywhere besides your waist, I will have no problem at all ensuring Tanya gets her trust fund as soon as possible."

"No, his hands were fine. His eyes, on the other hand, looked at me like I was a Playboy centerfold. It creeped me out." I shivered just remembering the leer on his face. "But that's not the problem. You see, the reason I overreacted so much when I saw you with Tanya was because you said exactly what Aro had just got done telling me- that I wasn't good enough for you and you were going to drop me for some trust fund bimbo."

Edward sighed. "I'm afraid that's not exactly a minority opinion among my parents' friends, Bella."

I hid my face in his chest. "Oh."

He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "But that most certainly does not mean I'm going to drop you for a 'trust fund bimbo.' I've already told you, you're it for me. If they don't like it, too bad."

I leaned back to look at him. "I don't want to cause problems for you."

He kissed my nose. "You will never be a problem, love."

We stood there for a few moments longer, just holding each other. I tried to steel myself to go back inside and face all these people who thought I was trailer park trash crashing their ball.

"Are you ready to go back inside now?" Edward asked.

I sighed. "I suppose. Is there anyone else I need to meet and earn disapproval from?"

Edward laughed his musical laugh. "I don't think so. You don't have to talk to anyone besides me the rest of the night if you don't want to."

I beamed up at him. "You're the only one I want to talk to, anyway." He grinned back and kissed me softly before turning us inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I was so glad Bella didn't leave. I don't know what I would have done. My heart had been in my throat from the second Alice had told me Bella witnessed Tanya mauling me. I know what it had probably looked like, and I was thankful Bella listened to me explain.

But I was angry, too. How dare Tanya, Aro, and everybody else at this God forsaken ball deem my Bella _not good enough_?

She was breathtakingly beautiful, smart as a whip, witty, caring, a wonderful friend, and an amazing lover. (Of course, I'm the only one here that knows that part, but it still counts.) She gave of herself in so many ways- to the kids in her classes, to her friends, to me. I can't imagine my life without her.

_I_ was the one not good enough.

I looked down at her as she accompanied me back into the hotel. We should have to stay for only a few more minutes, to be respectable, and then I'd sweep her out of this place. I was going to take her home and show her just how wonderful I thought she was, and how much she meant to me.

Before that, though, if only I could demonstrate my love for her in a much more public way, to show those stuck-up jerks just how much better than them she was…

That thought was cut off as I watched Tanya storm from the ballroom in front of us. Well, a very mangled and limping Tanya, that is. Her hair was in tatters, her dress was ripped in a few places, and was that… blood?

"Tanya?" I asked, bewildered at her appearance.

She paused, and then I heard a very familiar voice behind her. "I told you not to stop for anything, whore!" Alice shrieked. She shoved Tanya forward and Tanya glared at her over her shoulder.

"Alice?" Bella asked, her confusion as evident as mine.

She stopped and smiled at us. "Hey, guys. Don't worry about her, she's fine." I raised my eyebrow at that and Alice grinned sheepishly. "She will be, anyway. I didn't do any permanent damage."

"What did you do, Alice?" I asked warily.

Tanya came over to me and laid her hand on my arm. "Your crazy bitch of a sister completely attacked me, Edward. It was terrible, I thought I was going to die."

Alice slapped her hand away from me. "I told you not to touch or speak to him again! Do I really need to repeat myself?"

Tanya shrank away and gave her a death look. "No."

Alice smiled, satisfied. "Good. Then get out of here." Tanya limped outside to the valet and nearly growled at a man when he looked at her funny.

Bella and I turned back to Alice. "Did you do that for me?" Bella asked, incredulous.

"Of course, silly! Well, and for my brother, too. I was just so tired of her crap, and she didn't seem to be listening, so I decided a more… hands-on demonstration was needed." Alice positively glowed with self satisfaction.

"You shouldn't have resorted to violence," Bella worried. "I mean, I don't like her, either, but she doesn't deserve all that."

Alice cocked an eyebrow at her. "Really? And you didn't slap her silly just a few days ago?"

Bella grinned. "Okay, maybe I did. And it felt good, too."

"Then don't rain on my parade! Next I'm going to beat up Donatella Versace for that truly horrendous train wreck she sent down the runway at Milan Fashion Week last month."

We all laughed at the idea of tiny little Alice going around, beating people up. I wished I could've watched what she did to Tanya to produce such results- Tanya looked almost as bad as a ragged zombie from _Dawn of the Dead_.

Alice danced away to tell Jasper about her triumph, and Bella and I reluctantly rejoined the crowd in the ballroom. I tried to go get us some much-needed drinks, but Bella wouldn't let go of my arm for even a second. People were looking at us, no doubt because of Bella's rather dramatic exit from ten minutes prior, and I could feel her tense up.

"Let's dance," I murmured in her ear. She nodded and I led her out onto the floor.

We swayed together and Bella closed her eyes. It was so much like the moment from almost two months ago, when we were in that restaurant the night I'd bought a date with Isabella, but it was infinitely better. That night I was holding a fantasy in my arms, and tonight I had the most wonderful reality. Bella was everything I didn't know I needed and more, and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with her.

Bella shifted to gaze up at me, and I was blown over by the emotion in her eyes. I knew she'd been thinking about that night, too. I returned her gaze, hoping my eyes conveyed the same emotion, and blocked out everyone but the two of us- my parents, the Denalis, everyone who thought this woman was a passing fancy to me- they all disappeared.

I heard the piano and suddenly had an idea. I let go of Bella and answered her look of confusion, "Stay here." She shook her head, wanting to accompany me, but if I wanted it to have the impact I hoped for she needed to stay right there in the middle of the dance floor. She frowned at me as I walked away, obviously upset that I was leaving her behind.

I walked up to the band leader and whispered in his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I was uneasy, standing there alone in the middle of the dance floor. I know that I told Edward I was going to be more confident about all this, but it isn't easy being surrounded by a bunch of people who think you're not good enough for your boyfriend and are pretty sure he's going to dump you soon.

Edward walked up to the band leader and whispered something. The band leader smiled widely and gestured to the piano behind him, just as the current song was ending.

_Oh, my God…_

I was pretty sure I knew what he was going to do.

And, romantic as it was, he knew how I felt about all eyes on me! My face would be redder than an albino who spent all day in a Mexican sun!

I watched as Edward sat down and made himself comfortable at the piano. People began to turn towards the stage, curious as to what was going on.

"And now, we have a special guest performance!" the band leader announced. More people turned to watch, and I fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Hello," Edward breathed into the mic. "For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Edward Cullen." A number in the audience laughed- of course they knew who he was. I tried to look for Alice, Jasper, or any of the other Cullens, but I recognized no one.

"I'm dedicating this song to the love of my life… Isabella Marie Swan." As he said my name, Edward looked right at me, causing the eyes of the room to follow. I felt my cheeks heat up.

He began playing the first notes, and I couldn't help but smile as I recognized the tune. Everyone was still staring at me, some with looks of complete shock on their faces, but I got lost in the music like I did every time Edward played for me. He began to sing, his beautiful voice ringing loud and clear, and my eyes drifted closed.

_Someday when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

I felt myself begin to sway to the music as I was taken back again to the first time Edward held me in his arms. That night had been so wonderful, and I had never wanted it to end because I knew I would never see him again. Now I had this perfect man every day for as long as he wanted me- because I knew I would never stop wanting him.

_Oh, but you're lovely with your smile so warm_

_And your cheek so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight_

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fears apart_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart_

_Lovely, don't you ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it, cause I love you_

_And the way you look tonight_

Edward played the final notes and I opened my eyes slowly as the room burst into applause. He stood up, stepped off the stage, and came over to me, the eyes of the room following him.

"I love you, Bella," he said, his eyes bursting with it.

I smiled, my eyes threatening tears. "I love you, Edward."

He gathered me up in his arms and kissed me soundly, leaving no doubt as to how much he loved me. I knew why he did this- he wanted to show this room full of snotty, arrogant people just how little they knew. I loved him all the more for it, even though I hated having everyone privy to this private moment between us.

He pulled back to look at me. "You want to get out of here?"  
I smiled even wider. "I thought you'd never ask."

As we walked out of the ballroom, everyone still staring silently, I felt myself leave boring, quiet high school teacher Bella behind on the dance floor. I was fully and completely Isabella now.

She'd always been inside me, waiting for the right moment to come out.

The right man.

Edward had helped me realize that.

**AN: And there you have it, my lovelies! A longer chapter than normal, but there wasn't a good place to cut it off. This might be the last chapter, though I'm contemplating an epilogue… Thoughts?**


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. I own the entire Southern Vampire Mysteries series (seriously, check it out, it's great) and a vast amount of tequila knowledge.

AN: Sorry this has taken so long! I had an overwhelming response that yes I should definitely write an epilogue, but then I dithered for about a week on what to even include in it. If it disappoints, many apologies, but I swear I tried. Hard.

PS- You guys are great!

Epilogue

BPOV

I fidgeted in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. I couldn't bring myself to even pick up a magazine and pretend to flip through it, I was so nervous. I could only bounce my gaze around the two other people waiting, the generic paintings on the wall, the ficus tree in the corner, and the pleasantly plump receptionist as I waited for them to call my name.

"Bella Swan?" a young woman called from behind the counter. I stood up shakily and followed her very slowly back to the back of the office.

This was the moment of truth. I honestly didn't know which answer I wanted the doctor to give me.

Yes would be both scary and wonderful. I wasn't ready to be a mom, but who is, really? And the thought of carrying Edward's baby… also scary and wonderful. Scary because who knew the blacklisting I'd get when it got out that I'd gone and gotten myself pregnant without a ring on my finger. Wonderful because I'd be having a child with the love of my life.

God knew that it would be a beautiful baby, with his looks.

No would bring relief and a little sadness. Like I said, I'm not ready to be a mom, and I didn't know how ready Edward was to be a dad. But a baby would be something tangible, something that demonstrated to the world just how committed we were to each other. A physical embodiment of our love.

Though he hadn't asked me to marry him, I had no doubt of his commitment to me. This past year had been amazing, a whirlwind of fantastic lovemaking, private piano concerts, and the beautiful feeling of belonging to someone. I would never get over the fact that this perfect angel of a man loved me just as much as I worshipped him.

"Take off your clothes and put this on," the physician's assistant told me, handing me one of those uncomfortable crinkly robes. "Dr. Meyer will be with you in a moment."

I nodded and changed quickly. I always hated the feeling of undressing in such an awkward environment.

I sat on the table and got lost in my thoughts again. Would I want a boy, with Edward's deadly smile and piercing eyes? Or a little girl, with bouncing bronze locks and her father's musical laugh?

What if Edward didn't want a baby? We'd never exactly discussed it. I knew we were both in it for the long haul, but marriage and children had never come up, the few times we talked about the future. Mostly we talked about places we might move to, to get away from the ever-present Seattle society pressure, or places we want to visit, or possibly moving in together.

"Bella?" Dr. Meyer asked as she came in the door. She was a plain woman, pretty but not interesting, with brown hair and a heart-shaped face. I liked her because she felt like a close-but-not-too-close-it's-weird relative. A girl will do anything to make these trips less awkward.

I tried to smile, but probably failed. "Hello, Dr. Meyer."

"What brings you in today?" she asked, glancing at her chart. She knew my yearly checkup shouldn't be for another few months.

I gulped. Spit it out, Swan.

"I think I might be pregnant." I said it so fast, Superman wouldn't have caught it.

She smiled, obviously understanding. She's probably used to nervous babble.

"Alright, then we'll have you pee in a cup and run some tests." She handed me one of those deplorable plastic cups and saw my grimace. "I know, I know, it sucks. Why couldn't God have given us a little aim, too?"

I chuckled quietly and headed into the attached bathroom to try and force myself to fill the cup. Trying to pee when you can't might be the worst sensation ever, but I made myself man up. Metaphorically speaking, of course. It wouldn't be so hard if I actually was a man.

I came back out, handed her the cup, and sat back down on the table. She left and assured me it shouldn't take longer than fifteen minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

How quickly a life could change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I wiped my sweaty palms on my scrubs as I surveyed Bella's living room.

Candles: check.

Roses: check.

My traveling keyboard: check.

Wine: check.

Now for the most important thing. I patted my pocket and felt its weight.

Diamond ring: check.

God, who knew I'd be so nervous asking someone to share their life with me? It wasn't like I didn't already know the answer.

I think.

No, I can't let myself think like that. Of course she's going to say yes. She loves me just as much as I love her. I can see it every time she looks at me. I know the look because I see it in the mirror while I'm brushing my teeth and thinking of her. But then, I'm pretty much always thinking of her.

I checked my watch. She was at the doctor's, something about a yearly checkup, and should be arriving in about an hour. That gave me enough time to shower and change into slacks and her favorite sweater on me.

My phone rang as I walked back to Bella's bedroom to grab the clothes I'd left there. I glanced at the caller ID and grimaced.

"What, Alice?"

She squealed. "I couldn't help myself! I have to make sure everything is perfect for you! Did you already set everything up? Is there anything I need to get for you real quick? Have you rehearsed the song you wrote for her? Cause I know you thought it needed a little more work even though I loved it and-"

"Alice!" I cut her off. "Calm down! Everything is fine."

She took a deep breath I heard through the phone. "Okay. I just want it to be perfect. Bella deserves perfect."

I agreed wholeheartedly. My angel deserved someone much better than me, in fact, but I was too selfish to let her go. I'd just have to spend the rest of my life making sure she got everything her beautiful heart desired, to make up for it.

If she said yes.

_Stop it! Of course she's going to say yes!_

"Don't worry, Edward. Of course she's going to say yes," Alice assured me.

I smiled at my sister. She was always good at knowing what I was thinking, probably before I even thought it.

"I certainly hope so," I replied, trying to sound like I wasn't worried.

"You make sure you call me the second the ring is on her finger!" she ordered.

"I don't know, Ali. We might be a little… busy."

She laughed. "Okay, fine. You can call me after you're done celebrating by banging my best friend's brains out."

I would never get used to Alice's ease of conversation on that subject. The thought of joking with her about Jasper and their sex life made me throw up a little in my mouth.

"I'll make sure Bella calls you at some point," I promised.

"Good luck, Edward! I'm so happy for you!"

I chuckled. "Thanks, Ali. You made me feel better about this."

"I can't have you messing this up! I want Bells for a sister bad!"

We hung up and I quickly undressed and jumped into the shower. I had about 45 minutes now until Bella arrived and I asked her to marry me.

How quickly a life could change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I was walking through the waiting room after my appointment when I saw her.

Ugh. I am totally not in the mood right now. And, according to Dr. Meyer, I could blame any rudeness on the hormones.

"Bella!" Tanya exclaimed, faking politeness.

I just looked at her and tried to hurry past her to the sanctuary of my car.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She didn't wait for a response. "You're not _pregnant_, are you?" She laughed meanly as I froze in place.

Tears filled my eyes, even though I tried to stop them. I wasn't even used to the news myself, and the first person I saw was the craziest bitch this side of Britney.

She gasped as she took in my reaction. "Holy shit, you are! Oh, this is classic!" she cackled. "You're not even engaged!"

I tried to push past her but she reached out and grabbed me. "You should get rid of it," she informed me. "Edward's not going to marry you, and when he finds out you got pregnant to trap him, he's going to drop you like a bad habit. You can't raise a kid on your measly teacher's salary."

I glared at her. "What are _you_ doing here, Tanya? If I heard correctly, your husband isn't exactly spending his nights with you," I sneered.

Tanya had gotten married very quickly about six months ago. He was a much older man, very wealthy, but rumor had it she'd only married him to get back at Edward and he'd only married her because she was the sole heir of Aro Denali. Edward hadn't cared, we'd skipped the happy event, and Aro had lost a great deal of money in the recent economic downturn. Needless to say, they weren't a very happy couple. I'd heard they both ignored the "faithful" part of their vows.

Her face grew red with rage. "It's none of your business why I'm here," she sneered back. "But I can't wait to get home and let everybody know about Bella 'The Slut' Swan and her harebrained scheme to get Edward Cullen to marry her."

She'd touched a nerve, but I couldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing it. My worries over Edward's reaction and why he'd never spoken about marriage would be music to her ears, and I couldn't let her even suspect or she'd roast me alive.

"Just wait until _I_ get home and tell everybody about how I saw Tanya Denali at the gynecologist's office getting medicine for her recurring herpes problem," I spat defensively.

Her eyes widened and I knew I'd hit close to the mark. I'd just been taking a stab, but jeez. Tanya having some kind of venereal disease wasn't exactly a stretch.

"Don't tell Edward," she pleaded.

I laughed. "Why would I do anything you asked me to?"

"Because then I won't tell a soul I saw you here." I looked at her doubtfully, and she held up three fingers, Girl Scout-style. "I swear on my inheritance."

Wow. That was a big swear for people like her.

I sighed. "I'd rather just forget I saw you, anyway."

"Believe me, the feeling is reciprocated." With that, her name was called by the physician's assistant, and she turned and flounced away.

Well, I hope she keeps her word. Spreading gossip in return would be satisfying, but then I'd be stooping to her level. And it's not like everyone won't find out soon enough, when my clothes get suspiciously tight and I'm throwing up all the time.

And as much as I didn't want to admit it, Tanya had rattled me. I'd barely had time for the news to sink in before I was being told, yet again, that there was no way Edward would marry me. No doubt people would believe I got pregnant to make him do it, just like she'd said.

I slowly left the doctor's office and got in my car. I drove home in a daze.

A baby! What was I going to do with a baby?

At least the father was a doctor. Even though he was a surgeon, he'd had to take some classes with baby stuff in them, right? Because I'd never been around children, being an only child. I wouldn't know the first thing about holding it, formula, making it sleep, diapers, what car seat I should get…

Oh God.

I took deep breaths and forced myself to calm down. First things first.

I had to tell Edward.

He'd be happy, right? A baby was always a blessing, even if it wasn't planned. I was happy, I was sure of that much. When Dr. Meyer told me, I burst out into tears, but not the sad kind. It was like she was telling me I was fulfilling a destiny I'd never known I had.

I pulled into my driveway, noticing Edward's Volvo parked on the street. Well, I guess now was as good a time as any. Putting it off would only make me more nervous. And I had no guarantees Tanya would keep her trap shut, no matter what promises she made.

I got out and took one more deep breath before walking up to my front door and pushing it open.

I immediately noticed the candlelight. What was going on? Was Edward giving me another massage like last month, when I'd been stressed out with finals?

I walked a little further into my house. There were candles everywhere, more than last time. There were also roses all over the place, grouped into pretty much every vase I owned and a few pots and glasses. I smiled at that.

Edward's keyboard was in the corner. When did he bring that here? Was he going to play for me?  
I was more and more confused. "Edward?" I called out.

He appeared in the hallway that led to my bedroom. He looked drop dead gorgeous, as usual, but this time he was even wearing my favorite green sweater. It brought out the beauty of his eyes.

"Bella," he said warmly, coming to take my purse and jacket.

"What's going on?" I asked, gesturing around the room.

He smiled, a little nervous, I think. "Can't I treat my woman to a little romance?"

"Sure you can. But what's the occasion?" Why was Edward fidgeting? He normally exuded confidence.

He took my hand and led me to the couch. He poured me a glass of wine and offered it to me. "I love you," he said simply.

I smiled. I would never get tired of hearing that. "I love you, too."

He poured himself a glass and took a big gulp. "I got your favorite," he pointed out.

I'd noticed, but due to the news I'd received today, I couldn't exactly partake. Time to get it over with, I guess.

"Edward, I-"

"Bella, there's something I want to say to you," he cut me off.

My eyes widened in confusion. Was he breaking up with me? Was he telling me he'd lost his job? Had Tanya somehow called him in the fifteen minutes it took me to get home? A number of possibilities ran through my head at lightning speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

Bella suddenly looked confused and alarmed. Shit, I wasn't doing this right.

"Bella, this last year, just me and you, has been the best year of my life," I began. She looked down, breaking eye contact, and I immediately reached out and lifted her chin so she'd look at me. "I can't tell you how happy you've made me up to this moment."

Her eyes filled with tears, and I had to stop the speech I'd prepared. "Bella, love, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted, as the tears began rolling down her cheeks.

I dropped my hand. "What?"

She grabbed both of my arms with her tiny hands. "Edward, I don't know how it happened. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me, we'll figure something out. I don't know what I'd do without you," she sobbed.

"You're pregnant?" The words just wouldn't sink in.

She nodded, biting her lip. "I've been so happy this past year, too, Edward! I still can't believe that you've chosen me. But can't this add to our happiness?"

Bella was obviously freaking out, waiting for my reaction. I immediately reached over and pulled her onto my lap, tucking her into me.

"Love, I'm not leaving you," I assured her. She was still crying, I could see the tears leaking onto my sweater. "What makes you say that?"

She looked up at me, and her expression nearly broke my heart. "I saw Tanya today at the doctor's office."

I growled. Fucking Tanya. When would that bitch finally be out of our lives? "What did she say to you?"

"She guessed that I was pregnant, and then told me that you'd think I did it on purpose to trap you. But I didn't!"

"I know you didn't, love," I cooed, trying to make her stop crying. I rubbed her back comfortingly.

"And then she said you were going to leave me," Bella sobbed. Wow, she was never normally this emotional.

"I'm not going anywhere," I swore. I tilted her chin up to look at me again. "We're having a baby?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

My chest swelled with emotion. A baby! With my beautiful Bella!

I gave her my trademark smile and she visibly relaxed. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not, love. A little surprised, but I'm definitely not mad."

She gave me a watery smile and I fell in love with her all over again. I couldn't wait to make this woman permanently mine.

I smiled as I realized all my nervousness had disappeared.

"You kind of stole my thunder, though," I said casually, reaching down to retrieve the box from my pocket.

"What are you talking about?"

I gestured to the scene around us. "What did you think this was for?"

She looked around. "I really had no idea. I was so freaked out with trying to tell you, besides realizing _I'm pregnant_, that I wasn't really focusing."

I grinned and lifted her off my lap onto the couch. She looked confused for a second until I got down on my knees in front of her, and then she gasped. I ignored that and began to talk to her, unrehearsed words, just spilling my guts out to the love of my life.

"Bella, my life was incomplete without you. I never felt at home, never felt whole, until the day I saw you walk onto the stage at Alice's auction. I knew right then you were special and I just had to meet you. That night was perfect, and the next morning I determined that you were it for me. I had to find you." Her eyes widened. I hadn't told her that yet, holding it for this moment. "I searched high and low for you, and when I finally saw you again, I knew I'd do whatever it took to make you mine."

I grabbed the ring box from my pocket and flicked it open. Bella gasped as she took in the ring I'd chosen for her: white gold, with little diamonds on the sides sweeping up into a kite shape with four larger diamonds grouped together. Its unique beauty had reminded me of my Bella.

"Isabella Marie Swan, there is nothing that would make me happier than to call you my wife. Say you'll marry me?"

She flung her arms around me, nearly knocking me backwards. "Of course I will!" she sobbed. I stood, bringing her with me, and swung her around as my chest filled again with so much emotion I thought I'd burst.

I remembered her condition, and set her down quickly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She laughed. "No, silly. It's way too early for that. Now give me my ring."

I took it out of the box, chunked that aside, and slid the ring onto her left hand. We both admired it there for a moment.

Bella finally looked up at me. "This day couldn't be any more perfect. Well, except for running into Tanya."

I nodded. "Next time you see her, make sure you flash your ring."

She smiled broadly. "Oh, you better believe I will. Her and any other member of the Cullen-obsessed Seattle society."

"You realize now they'll be obsessed with you, too."

Bella's love for me shone from her chocolate eyes. "I can take it. As long as I'm a Cullen, I can handle anything they throw my way."

"Isabella Cullen. I like the sound of that."

"Bella Cullen sounds even better."

"You know, you're right. I have always liked Bella better."

Her eyes darkened and she bit her lip. "Does that mean you don't want Isabella to come around anymore?"  
I grinned in anticipation. "Oh, she can come out at night all she wants."

With that, I picked my Bella up and carried her to the bedroom to begin the rest of our lives together.


End file.
